Amor Tormentoso
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Un compromiso falso, consecuencias de una noche, ocurridas años atrás. Ella no permite que ningún hombre se le acerque, él que ninguna mujer se le aproxime. Segunda parte de la adaptación "Mentiras y Rumores" (ADAP)
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Jasper Cullen vaciló al subir los escalones de entrada de la mansión de los Denali. El mayordomo mantenía abierta la puerta de madera tallada, pero él apenas podía oír la música, las voces y el chocar de vasos que llegaban desde el interior. No se había sentido más inseguro en toda su vida. Al preguntarse si Alice Brandon, su hermanastra, le daría la bienvenida, una fría sonrisa de burla se dibujó en su rostro. En los últimos años, ¿cuándo se había alegrado ella de su presencia? Una vez lo quiso, pero él la rechazó, tratando de apagar las violentas emociones que le inspiraba desde que su padre se había casado con la madre de Alice.

Se pasó una de sus grandes y delgadas manos por la cabeza, sin despeinarse. Tenía el pelo corto y rubio, y los ojos verdes, y en aquellos momentos, allí de pie, elegante y apuesto, miraba reflexivamente a algunas mujeres allí presentes. Sin embargo, no tenía ojos para ninguna de ellas. Le llamaban _«el hombre de hielo»._ Y no porque hubiera nacido en un país frío.

Pudo verla a través de la puerta. La melena, morena, larga y rizada, le caía sobre los hombros desnudos y el vestido plateado. Desde que sus padres habían muerto, sólo se tenían el uno al otro, pero ella siempre evitaba su presencia. Lo cierto era que no podía culparla, sobre todo después de haber sabido recientemente que su turbulenta relación con Alice había tenido otra víctima.

No sabía si entrar. La vería de nuevo y hablaría con ella. La última vez que se vieron habían acabado discutiendo sobre el mismo asunto que lo había llevado allí. Pero en aquella ocasión necesitaba la misma excusa para llevársela de vuelta a Sheridan, Wyoming. Tenía que deshacer cinco años de dolor, compensarla por lo que había tenido que soportar. Y para hacerlo tendría que enfrentarse a sus demonios personales y al miedo que él mismo había provocado. No se sentía con fuerzas, pero era hora de borrar el pasado y empezar de nuevo. Si podían...


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Se había convertido en una regla socialmente aceptada que nunca se invitara a la misma fiesta a Alice Brandon y a su hermanastro, Jasper Cullen. Ya que los dos no tenían muchos amigos comunes y vivían en distintos estados, esa norma no solía romperse. Pero aquella noche Alice descubrió que la regla también podía tener su excepción.

Ni siquiera había tenido interés en salir, pero Carmen y Eleazar Denali, viejos amigos de los Cullen con los que había trabado gran amistad desde que éstos se establecieron en Tucson, insistieron en que necesitaba divertirse. Aquel verano no había podido dar clases y el trabajo a tiempo parcial que le había permitido disponer de algún dinero había concluido. Necesitaba un poco de alegría y la fiesta de Carmen iba a proporcionársela.

Así era. Aquella noche, Alice se sentía más feliz que en los últimos meses. En los escalones de la entrada fue secuestrada por dos admiradores: el ejecutivo de un banco y un guitarrista de jazz.

Llevaba un vestido diseñado para elevar la presión sanguínea. Plateado y con unos finos tirantes que dejaban al descubierto la piel morena de sus hombros. Le caía hasta los tobillos y tenía una larga y seductora abertura a un lado. Se había puesto unos zapatos de tacón alto que hacían juego con el vestido y llevaba el pelo suelto, que casi le llegaba a la cintura. En las suaves facciones de su rostro destacaba el alegre brillo de sus ojos verdes.

Y conservaron aquel brillo hasta que vio aparecer a Jasper Cullen. Al verlo, interrumpió la animada charla que mantenía con sus amigos y se convirtió en un ser vulnerable y acosado.

Sus dos acompañantes no relacionaron el repentino cambio de su actitud con la entrada de su hermanastro. Al menos no hasta unos minutos más tarde, cuando Jasper localizó a Alice en la escalera y, después de excusarse ante la anfitriona, a quien estaba saludando, acudió junto a ella con una copa en la mano.

Jasper destacaba sobre el resto de los hombres presentes en la fiesta. Algunos de ellos eran muy apuestos, pero Jasper tenía algo más. Tenía el pelo corto, rubio y rebelde, y la piel bronceada. Los rasgos faciales perfectamente modelados, y unos ojos verdes de profunda mirada. Era alto y delgado, pero musculoso, gracias a las horas que pasaba montando a caballo. Jasper era multimillonario. No obstante, solía echar una mano en los numerosos ranchos que poseía. Era frecuente encontrarlo atrapando reses a lazo para marcarlas o conduciendo ganado a través de las inmensas llanuras de su rancho de Australia, de varios miles de kilómetros cuadrados de extensión. Sus pocas horas de ocio las pasaba trabajando con los pura sangre que criaba en su rancho principal, en Sheridan, Wyoming, eso si no tenía que estar vendiendo o comprando ganado por todo el país.

Era un hombre elegante, desde sus botas de cuero cosidas a mano a los elegantes pantalones y la camisa de seda que vestía con una chaqueta de diseño. Todo en él, desde el Rolex hasta la sortija de diamantes en forma de herradura de su mano derecha, le daba el aspecto de un hombre rico. Y además de sus educadas maneras contaba con una fría y calculadora inteligencia. Jasper hablaba francés y español perfectamente, y era licenciado en economía.

Los dos acompañantes de Alice se sintieron cohibidos al verlo aparecer. Llevaba una copa en la mano.

No solía beber y nunca lo hacía en exceso. Era de la clase de hombres a quienes no les gusta perder el control. Alice sólo le había visto perderlo una sola vez. Quizá por ello él la odiase tanto, porque era la única que le había visto perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

—Bueno, bueno, me pregunto si Carmen estaba pensando que las reglas están hechas para romperlas —dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a Alice. Su voz era grave y aterciopelada y se oía con claridad a pesar del murmullo de la fiesta.

—Carmen me invitó a mí, pero a ti no —dijo Alice con frialdad—. Seguro que fue Eleazar. Allí está, riéndose.

Al otro extremo de la habitación estaba el marido de Carmen; Jasper saludó a su anfitrión alzando su copa y él respondió con el mismo gesto, pero ante la furiosa mirada de Alice dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

— ¿No vas a presentarme? —continuó Jasper impertérrito.

—Oh, éste es Mike y éste... ¿cómo te llamabas?

—Tyler —respondió el segundo.

—Éste es mi hermanastro, Jasper Cullen.

Tyler sonrió y le ofreció la mano. Jasper se limitó a asentir con sequedad. El otro, más joven, se aclaró la garganta y con una sonrisa bobalicona hizo un gesto con la copa.

—Uh, mi copa se ha quedado vacía —dijo apresuradamente al ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Jasper.

—La mía también —añadió Mike con una sonrisa de disculpa. Y los dos se marcharon.

Alice se quedó mirándolos.

—Qué par de cobardes —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Es que ya no eres feliz si no tienes dos hombres a tu lado? —le preguntó Jasper con desprecio mirándola de arriba abajo. Finalmente, su mirada descansó sobre el escote, que ofrecía una generosa vista de sus preciosos pechos.

Ante aquella mirada Alice se sintió desnuda. De haber sabido que vería a Jasper no se habría puesto aquel vestido. Pero no pensaba estropear su imagen de mujer sofisticada dejando que pensara que su mirada la perturbaba.

—Así me siento más segura —replicó con una fría sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás, Jasper?

— ¿Tú cómo me ves?

—Has prosperado —le respondió Alice con sequedad.

Jasper había ido a su apartamento hacía unos meses, con la intención de convencerla para que hiciera de carabina con Victoria Sutherland, una viuda, antigua actriz, que poseía unas tierras que quería comprar. Al negarse, habían discutido, y habían acabado por no hablarse. Alice pensaba que no volvería a verlo, pero allí estaba de nuevo. Debía ser porque la viuda todavía lo perseguía, al menos eso le había dicho su mejor amiga, Bella Swan Masen.

Jasper dio un trago a su copa sin apartar la mirada de Alice.

—Charlotte sigue haciendo tu cama de vez en cuando. Te sigue esperando.

Charlotte era el ama de llaves de la casa de Jasper en Sheridan. Ella y su marido, Peter, ya servían en casa de los Cullen mucho antes de que la madre de Alice se casara con el padre de Jasper. Alice quería mucho a Charlotte y a Peter y los echaba de menos, aunque no lo suficiente para volver a Sheridan, ni siquiera para visitarlos.

—Ya no pertenezco a Sheridan —dijo con firmeza—. Ahora mi hogar está en Tucson.

—Tú ya no tienes hogar, y yo tampoco —le replicó Jasper—. Nuestros padres han muerto y sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—Entonces yo no tengo nada —dijo Alice con aspereza en la voz y en la mirada.

—Eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Jasper con una fría sonrisa. La afirmación de Alice le había dolido, así que añadió deliberadamente—. Bueno, espero que no sigas sufriendo por mí, nena.

Aquella acusación hizo que Alice se sintiera aún más vulnerable. En los viejos tiempos, Jasper sabía lo que ella sentía por él y lo utilizaba para herirla.

—No quiero perder el tiempo pensando en ti —dijo mirándole fijamente—. ¡Y no me llames nena!

Jasper examinó la cara de Alice y se vio atraído por su boca.

—Normalmente no me gusta usar palabras cariñosas, Alice. No en la conversación normal. Pero los dos recordamos la última vez que te llamé así, ¿verdad?

Alice deseó que la tragara la tierra. Cerró los ojos y le asaltaron los recuerdos. Recordaba la voz de Jasper, grave y profunda por el deseo y la necesidad, susurrando su nombre con cada empuje de su poderoso cuerpo, _«Nena, ¡oh, Dios!, nena, nena...!»._

Profirió un sonido ronco y quiso alejarse, pero él estaba demasiado próximo a ella. Se sentó en el escalón superior y se apoyó en el codo, de modo que Alice quedó atrapada entre su cuerpo y la barandilla de la escalera.

—No huyas —le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—. Ahora eres toda una mujer y puedes hacer el amor con un hombre, Alice. No irás al infierno por ello. Seguro que tienes experiencia para saberlo.

Alice le miró con temor. Se sentía humillada.

—¿Experiencia?

—¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado? ¿No te acuerdas?

Alice lo miró directamente a los ojos, ocultando el temor que sentía.

—Sí, me acuerdo, Jasper —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. He tenido uno, sólo uno —añadió con un temblor en la voz.

Ante la reacción de Alice, la hostilidad de Jasper desapareció. Se la quedó mirando, observándola con atención.

Alice se puso muy rígida al sentir la proximidad de Jasper y se tapó los pechos con las manos.

Jasper retrocedió y ella se tranquilizó un poco, aunque su postura seguía sin ser completamente natural. Jasper quería pensar que la actitud de Alice era deliberada, como si quisiera revivir en él el sentido de culpa. Pero no era así. Su mirada era muy vulnerable. Le tenía miedo.

Al darse cuenta, Jasper se sintió incómodo. Más incómodo de lo que estaba normalmente. Lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo, que mofarse de los sentimientos de su hermanastra se había convertido en un hábito. Incluso la noche en que él perdió la cabeza y ella la inocencia se había mofado de ella. Luego se comportó cruelmente, luchando contra su sentido de culpa y su vergüenza por haber perdido el control.

En realidad, ni siquiera en aquella fiesta era su intención atacarla. No después de la discusión que habían tenido unos meses atrás. Su intención era hacer las paces, pero su intento se había malogrado. Probablemente por la forma en que Alice iba vestida, y por los dos hombres que la cortejaban, que habían despertado sus celos.

No había querido ser tan hosco con ella, pero ella no podía saberlo porque estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato. No estaba muy satisfecho de su comportamiento, sobre todo después de averiguar lo que le había ocurrido por su culpa...

Agachó la mirada y se fijó en sus brazos cruzados. Alice parecía una niña desamparada. Había adoptado aquella misma postura la noche que la sedujo. Era una imagen que se le había quedado grabada y todavía le dolía.

—Sólo quiero hablar —dijo—. Tranquilízate.

—¿Pero es que todavía queda algo que decirnos? —le preguntó Alice fríamente—. Ojalá no volviera a verte nunca, Jasper.

Él la miró fijamente.

—Por el infierno que lo harás.

Alice sabía que no podría vencerlo en una discusión, así que no la inició.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿De qué podría ser? Quiero que vengas a casa una o dos semanas.

—¡No!

Jasper esperaba aquella reacción y estaba preparado para combatirla.

—Tendrás muchas carabinas —le dijo—, Peter, Charlotte y la viuda Sutherland.

—¿Todavía? —dijo Alice con sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué no te casas con ella y acabas con el asunto de una vez?

—Sabes que tiene unas tierras en Bighorn que quiero comprar. Sólo querrá discutir el asunto si la invito a pasar unos días en Sheridan.

—He oído que se pasa la vida en el rancho.

—Nos hace muchas visitas, pero nunca se queda a dormir —dijo Jasper—. La única manera de resolver el asunto de una vez es invitándola a pasar unos días en el rancho. Pero no puedo hacer eso si tú no estás.

—Debe gustarte si quieres que se quede a pasar la noche en el rancho —dijo—. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya a hacerte de carabina?

Jasper la miró a los ojos.

—No quiero acostarme con ella. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Alice se ruborizó. Normalmente él no le hacía aquel tipo de observaciones. Nunca habían discutido asuntos personales.

—Te sigues ruborizando como una virgen —dijo él con calma.

Un brillo cruzó la mirada de Alice.

—Y tú eres el único hombre del mundo que no puede dudar de que no lo soy —dijo con aspereza.

Jasper guardó silencio, apuró su copa y se inclinó sobre la barandilla para dejarla sobre una mesa que había al otro lado.

Alice se apartó. Por un momento, la bronceada cara de Jasper rozó la suya y pudo fijarse en el pequeño lunar que tenía en la comisura de los labios y en el hoyito de la barbilla. Su labio superior era más delgado que el inferior. Recordó con tristeza el sabor de aquellos labios. Había llorado mucho por él y nunca había dejado de amarlo a pesar del dolor que le causaba, a pesar de su abierta hostilidad. Algunas veces se preguntaba si Jasper cambiaría alguna vez.

—¿Por qué no te casas? —le preguntó a Alice de repente.

—¿Y por qué iba a casarme? —replicó Alice.

—Porque tienes veintiséis años —le dijo él con calma— y cuantos más años pasen más difícil te será tener niños.

Niños... niños. Alice se quedó pálida. Tragó saliva al recordar la angustia y el dolor que había sentido, el trayecto en ambulancia, la llegada al hospital. Él no lo sabía, y nunca lo sabría, porque no pensaba decírselo.

—No quiero casarme con nadie. Disculpa, tengo que...

Trató de levantarse, pero Jasper se lo impidió agarrándola del brazo. Estaba tan próximo que podía distinguir el aroma de su exótica colonia y el aliento sobre su cara, con un ligero olor a whisky.

—¡Deja de huir de mí! —gruñó Jasper.

—¡Quiero irme!

Jasper la tomó con más fuerza y la miró con dureza. Alice se sintió como una idiota al borde de la histeria, pero quería librarse de él.

Aquella lucha desigual acabó cuando Jasper le dio un ligero tirón y ella acabó sentada de un golpe sobre los escalones.

—Ya basta —dijo él con firmeza.

Alice le miró con ira, pero se sonrojó.

—Por lo menos parece que estás viva —dijo él soltándola—. Y vuelves a fingir que me odias, como de costumbre.

—No finjo nada, te odio.

—Entonces no sé por qué te afecta tanto volver a casa conmigo.

—No pienso hacer de carabina con esa viuda. Si tanto deseas esas tierras...

—No puedo comprarlas si ella no me las vende. Y no me las venderá si no la entretengo.

—Me parece una bajeza, sólo por conseguir unas cuantas hectáreas de tierra.

—Es la única tierra que tiene agua en todo Bighorn —dijo Jasper—. Cuando su marido vivía yo tenía libre acceso al agua, pero o yo compro esas tierras o lo hará Edward Masen, las cercará y se acabó el agua para mi ganado. Me odia.

—Sé lo que siente —señaló Alice.

—¿Sabes lo que hará la viuda si no estás allí? Tratará de seducirme, piensa que no hay hombre que se le resista, y cuando la rechace, irá a hablar con Edward Masen y le hará una oferta que no podrá rechazar. Tu amistad con Bella no le detendrá y cercará las tierras por las que cruza el río. Sin agua perderemos el ganado y la propiedad. Tendré que venderla por nada. Una parte de ese rancho es tu herencia, puede que pierdas más que yo.

—No creo que ella haga eso —dijo Alice.

—No te engañes. Le gusto —le interrumpió Jasper, y luego añadió con deliberado sarcasmo—. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que es eso?

Alice se sonrojó, pero le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Estoy de vacaciones.

—¿Y qué?

—¡No me gusta Sheridan, no me gustas tú y no quiero pasar las vacaciones contigo!

—Pues no lo hagas.

Alice dio un golpe sobre la barandilla.

—¿Y a mí que me importa si pierdo mi herencia? Tengo un buen trabajo.

—Sí, por qué tendría que importarte.

Pero Alice empezaba a flaquear. Había perdido el trabajo a tiempo parcial y tenía problemas de dinero. Además, no sabía lo que una mujer como la señora Sutherland podría hacer para hincarle el diente a Jasper. La viuda podría comprometerlo si ella no hacía algo.

—Sería tan sólo por unos cuantos días —dijo.

Jasper la miró sorprendido.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —le preguntó a Alice.

—Lo pensaré repuso ella.

—Creo que podremos vivir bajo el mismo techo algunos días sin llegar a las manos.

—No lo sé —dijo ella apoyándose en la barandilla—. Y si me decido a ir, lo que todavía no he hecho, cuando ella se vaya, me iré yo, tengas o no tengas tu trozo de tierra.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa extraña y calculadora.

—¿Te da miedo quedarte sola conmigo?

Alice no tenía que responder. La expresión de sus ojos era elocuente.

—No sabes cómo me halaga ese temor —dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos. Luego sonrió burlonamente—. Pero es infundado. Yo no te deseo, Alice.

—Hace años sí me deseabas —le recordó ella con enfado.

Jasper asintió, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

—Hace mucho tiempo de eso —dijo secamente—. Ahora tengo otros intereses, y tú también. Todo lo que quiero es que me ayudes a conseguir esas tierras. Que es algo que también a ti te conviene. Cuando William murió heredaste la mitad de Bighorn. Si perdemos el derecho sobre el agua, la tierra no valdrá nada. Será lo mismo que si no hubieras heredado nada, y tendrás que depender de tu trabajo por completo.

Alice lo sabía bien. Los dividendos que recibía por la explotación de Bighorn la ayudaban a pagar sus gastos.

—Oh, aquí estás, Jasper, querido —dijo una melosa voz a sus espaldas—. ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

Era una provocativa morena, varios años más joven que Alice. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se agarró al brazo de Jasper, apoyando su generoso pecho contra él.

—¡Me encantaría bailar contigo! —dijo efusivamente.

De no haberlo visto por sí misma, Alice no hubiera creído lo que sucedió. Jasper se puso muy rígido y con las facciones tan duras como si estuvieran grabadas en piedra, apartó a la chica de sí y dio un paso atrás, diciendo con aspereza:

—Disculpa, pero estoy hablando con mi hermana.

La chica se quedó de piedra. Era muy guapa y, obviamente, estaba acostumbrada a engatusar a los hombres con su coquetería, pero el hombre más apuesto de la sala se comportaba como si no le gustara.

—Claro —dijo riendo nerviosamente—. Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. ¿Más tarde, quizás?

Se dio la vuelta y volvió al salón.

Alice bajó las escaleras y se puso frente a Jasper, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy a disposición de ninguna mujer. Ni de ti ni de ninguna otra —dijo Jasper apretando la mandíbula.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior, una antigua manía que él le había reprendido en muchas ocasiones, lo que no parecía haber olvidado.

—Para ya, te vas a hacer sangre —le dijo Jasper dándole unos golpecitos en el labio con el dedo.

—Lo he hecho sin querer —dijo Alice, y suspiró—. Antes te encantaban las mujeres. Iban detrás de ti como las abejas a la miel.

Jasper se mantenía impertérrito.

—Ya no me gustan tanto —dijo.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—No tienes derecho a invadir mi intimidad —replicó Jasper fríamente.

—Nunca lo he hecho —dijo Alice con una triste sonrisa—. Siempre has sido muy misterioso, nunca quisiste compartir nada conmigo. Más bien querías mantenerme a distancia.

—Menos una vez. Y mira lo que pasó.

Alice avanzó un paso hacia la sala.

—Sí.

Guardaron silencio, pero se oían las risas y el sonido del hielo en los vasos.

—Si te pregunto algo, ¿me dirás la verdad? —preguntó Jasper de repente.

—Depende de qué me preguntes. Si tú no respondes a preguntas personales no sé por qué iba a hacerlo yo.

—No, claro —dijo Jasper.

Alice hizo una mueca.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Quisiera saber —dijo Jasper con tranquilidad—, con cuántos hombres has estado desde que estuviste conmigo.

Alice estuvo a punto de dar un respingo ante la audacia de la pregunta. Observó a Jasper. Tenía la misma mirada calculadora que había tenido toda la noche.

—Vas vestida como una mujer fatal —añadió él—. No recuerdo haberte visto nunca así vestida. Flirteas y bromeas con los hombres, pero es todo superficial, simulado. Alice...

Ella se sonrojó.

—¡Deja de leerme el pensamiento! ¡Lo odiaba cuando tenía quince años y lo sigo odiando ahora!

Jasper asintió lentamente.

—Siempre ha sido así. Sí, sabía incluso lo que estabas pensando. Había una especie de complicidad entre nosotros, algo que perdimos hace tiempo.

—Tú lo echaste a perder —dijo Alice.

—No me gustaba tenerte en el interior de mi cabeza—dijo.

—Eso nos ocurría a los dos.

Jasper le acarició la mejilla. La piel de Alice era suave y sedosa. Que ella no se apartara le pareció un buen principio.

—Ven aquí, Alice —le dijo sin la menor sonrisa. Su mirada, sin embargo, la hipnotizó, la sedujo.

Cuando Alice se quiso dar cuenta, estaba a su lado. Le miró con una expresión que ni siquiera era reconocible.

—Ahora —le dijo Jasper con suavidad—, dime la verdad.

Alice sabía que no podía escapar. Él estaba demasiado cerca.

—Yo... no pude, no pude hacerlo con otro —susurró—. Tenía miedo.

Jasper se quedó perplejo. Los años de amargura, de culparla por lo que pensaba que había hecho de ella, se basaban en una mentira. Había pasado muchos años atormentado por la culpa y la vergüenza cada vez que oía rumores sobre ella y sus admiradores, cada vez que la veía con otros hombres. En aquel momento supo la verdad: la había destruido como mujer. Había mutilado su sexualidad. Y sólo porque, igual que su padre, una noche perdió el control de sus actos. Y hasta la semana anterior no había sabido lo mucho que ella había sufrido.

Jasper no podía decirle que había acudido a aquella fiesta sólo porque necesitaba una excusa para verla. Ella había ocultado su dolor tan bien que habían pasado largos años sin que él llegara a imaginar lo que le había hecho.

—Dios mío —dijo Jasper entre dientes.

Retiró la mano de su mejilla y se sintió más viejo.

—¿Te sorprende? —le preguntó Alice con la voz temblorosa—. Siempre has pensado de mí lo peor. Incluso aquella tarde en la playa, antes de... antes de que ocurriera, pensabas que sólo quería exhibir mi cuerpo.

Jasper no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Alice.

—Querías exhibirte ante mí —dijo con voz grave—. Yo lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, eso es todo.

Alice sonrió con frialdad.

—Dijiste lo suficiente —le recordó—. Dijiste que era una fulana, que estaba tan excitada que no podía...

Jasper la impidió seguir hablando poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

—Puede que no te des cuenta, pero no eres la única que ha pagado muy caro lo que sucedió aquella noche —dijo él al cabo de unos instantes de silencio.

—No me digas que tú lo lamentaste, o que te sentías culpable. No tienes corazón para sentirte culpable, Jasper. ¡Ni siquiera creo que seas humano!

Jasper se rió.

—A veces yo también lo dudo.

Alice se estremeció. Los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado estaban tan vivos que le causaban un gran dolor.

—¡Yo te quería! —dijo.

—¡Dios mío, y crees que no lo sé! —dijo con un brillo inquietante en los ojos.

Alice se puso blanca como la nieve y apretó los puños. Quería pegarle, golpearlo, darle patadas, hacerle tanto daño como el que él le había hecho.

Sin embargo, recordando el lugar en que se encontraban, se calmó.

 _«No es ésta la ocasión ni éste el lugar apropiados», pensó._

Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró a los ojos.

—Ven conmigo a Wyoming. Es hora de que te libres de eso. Ya has sufrido bastante por algo que no fue culpa tuya.

Alice se vio sorprendida por aquellas palabras. De alguna manera, algo había cambiado en la actitud de Jasper, aunque no podía entender por qué. Incluso su hostilidad inicial no había sido tan cruel como otras veces, como si sólo la reprendiera porque tenía la costumbre de hacerlo. Jasper no parecía especialmente peligroso, aunque ella no podía ni quería confiar en él. No podía querer que lo acompañara a Wyoming sólo para hacer de carabina.

—Me lo pensaré —le dijo—, pero no lo decidiré esta noche. No sé si quiero volver a Sheridan, aunque sea para salvar mi herencia.

Jasper quiso decir algo para convencerla, pero la crispación anterior había dejado huella en la expresión de Alice, y él no podía soportar que aquel rostro perdiera su esplendor.

—Está bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, piénsatelo.

Alice suspiró y se dirigió al salón. Durante el resto de la velada fue el alma de la fiesta, aunque Jasper no pudo verlo, porque se marchó a su hotel un par de minutos después de aquella conversación.


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Era un sábado muy aburrido. Alice ya había hecho la colada y acababa de volver de la compra. Tenía una cita, pero la canceló. Ya no soportaba salir con un hombre que no le importaba. Nadie estaría a la altura de Jasper, por mucho que pretendiera encontrarlo. Él era su dueño. Estaba tan segura de ello como de que era dueño de media docena de ranchos y de una flota de coches. Era su dueño, aunque no la quisiera.

Alice había dejado de esperar milagros. Después de la noche anterior era obvio que el rechazo que sentía desde que ella tenía quince años, no iba a disminuir. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera ella tenía ganas de pensar en él como amante. La había ofendido para luego acusarla de ser una buscona. Jasper trataba bien a la gente que le gustaba, pero ni ella ni su madre le habían gustado nunca. Ellas habían sido las extrañas, las intrusas en la familia Cullen. Jasper las había odiado desde el momento en que entraron a formar parte de su familia.

Once años habían pasado desde la muerte de sus padres, pero nada había cambiado, aparte de que ella había desarrollado al límite su instinto de conservación. Había evitado a Jasper como a una plaga. Hasta la noche anterior, en que su arrebato de furia la había traicionado.

Aquella mañana se sentía avergonzada y aturdida por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera. Su única esperanza era que Jasper ya estuviera camino de Sheridan, y que no tuviera que verlo de nuevo hasta que aquel incidente estuviera olvidado, hasta que las nuevas heridas se hubieran cerrado.

Acababa de fregar el suelo de la cocina y de sacar la fregona a la terraza de su pequeño apartamento, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Era la hora de comer y, después de una mañana tan atareada, tenía hambre. Ojalá no fuera el hombre con el que había anulado la cita.

Su pelo suelto flotaba sobre la espalda. Era su mayor encanto, junto a sus ojos azules. Tenía la boca redonda y la nariz recta, pero su belleza no era convencional, aunque tenía un gran tipo. Llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros viejos, que acentuaban las formas perfectas de su cuerpo. No se había puesto maquillaje, pero tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y le brillaban los ojos.

Abrió la puerta y fue dar la bienvenida cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. No se trataba de Jacob, el vendedor con el que no quería salir.

Jasper no había cambiado, le seguían gustando las apariciones repentinas. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy deprisa y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El cuerpo le ardía como si estuviera en una hoguera.

Unos ojos de un verde más oscuro que los suyos le devolvían su sorprendida mirada. Llevará lo que llevara, Jasper siempre estaba elegante. Vestía unos vaqueros de marca, camiseta blanca y chaqueta gris. Se había puesto unas botas grises de cuero, cosidas a mano, y llevaba un sombrero Stetson en la mano.

Jasper la observó de la cabeza a los pies sin la menor expresión en su rostro. Nunca permitía que sus gestos revelaran sus sentimientos, mientras que la cara de Alice era como un libro abierto.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Alice con aspereza.

Jasper hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

—Una palabra amable, pero me temo que sea esperar lo imposible. ¿Puedo entrar o... no es conveniente?

Alice se apartó de la puerta.

—¿Quieres mirar en el dormitorio? —le dijo con sarcasmo.

Jasper la miró a los ojos y entró en el apartamento. Normalmente, habría aceptado el reto y hubiera respondido con otra frase cortante, pero la noche anterior había decidido no volver a provocarla. Ya la había ofendido bastante. Apoyó el sombrero en el picaporte de la puerta de la cocina y dijo:

—¿Has decidido ya si vienes a Sheridan? —le preguntó—. Sólo será una semana. Estás de vacaciones y Eleazar me dijo que ya no tenías ese trabajo de media jornada. ¿No puedes sobrevivir una semana sin tus admiradores?

Alice no le replicó ni le dio con la puerta en las narices, que era lo que él esperaba. Sabía que si mantenía la calma, él quedaría desconcertado.

—No quiero hacer de carabina —dijo—. Búscate a otra.

—No hay otra, y tú lo sabes —dijo Jasper—. Quiero esas tierras, lo que no quiero es que la señora Sutherland tenga oportunidad de hacerme chantaje. Es una mujer acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere.

—Pues ya sois dos. Congeniaréis, ¿no? —replicó Alice.

—Yo no consigo todo lo que quiero —dijo Jasper—. Charlotte y Peter siguen en la casa y te echan de menos.

Alice no respondió. Se quedó mirándolo. Lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo, y no podía evitar que los recuerdos acudieran a su mente.

—Tus ojos son muy expresivos —dijo Jasper. Tras la pretendida aversión de Alice se escondía un gran dolor, y él lo sabía—. Tus ojos están tristes, Alice.

El tono de Jasper era misterioso, oscuro. Alice percibía un cambio en él, un asomo de sentimiento que sin embargo se empeñaba en ocultar.

—Te he comprado un caballo —le dijo él pasando los dedos por el ala del sombrero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pensé que podría sobornarte —dijo Jasper—. Pero en realidad es medio caballo, está castrado. ¿Todavía sabes montar?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

—Charlotte y Peter pueden hacer de carabinas, a mí no me necesitas.

—Sí te necesito, más de lo que piensas.

Alice tragó saliva.

—Mira Jasper, sabes que no quiero volver, y sabes por qué. Vamos a dejar las cosas como están.

—Ya hace cinco años. ¡No puedes vivir en el pasado para siempre! —dijo Jasper con un brillo en los ojos.

—¡Claro que puedo! —le replicó ella con una mirada de odio—. No voy a perdonarte. No voy a perdonarte, ¡nunca!

Jasper agachó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

—Supongo que tenía que esperarme algo así, pero la esperanza es eterna, ¿no es así? —dijo Jasper poniéndose el sombrero.

Alice tenía los puños apretados, porque le costaba mantener el control.

Jasper dio unos pasos para irse pero se detuvo a su lado. Era mucho más alto que ella. A pesar de su pasado, Alice se estremeció al tenerlo tan cerca y retrocedió.

—¿Crees que yo no tengo cicatrices? —preguntó Jasper.

—Los hombres de hielo no tienen cicatrices —dijo Alice con un temblor en la voz.

Jasper guardó silencio. Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la puerta. Alice estaba muy extrañada. Aquel no era el Jasper que ella conocía. Estaba evitando una pelea y ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a insultarla.

Aquel silencio era nuevo y la desconcertaba lo bastante como para llamarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó.

Jasper se detuvo, sorprendido por la franqueza de la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Te he preguntado qué ocurre —repitió Alice—. No pareces tú.

Jasper apretó el puño.

—¿Cómo que no soy yo? —dijo.

—Me estás ocultando algo.

Jasper respiraba con agitación sin dejar de mirar a Alice a los ojos. Estaba más delgado de lo que ella lo recordaba, más esbelto.

—¿Me vas a decir qué es? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió Jasper después de una larga pausa—. No cambiaría nada. Entiendo que no quieras venir, no te culpo.

Alice sabía instintivamente que Jasper estaba ocultando algo. Lo vio tan vulnerable que dio un paso hacia él. Fue una acción tan inesperada que Jasper apretó el picaporte, que acababa de agarrar. Alice no se había acercado a él desde hacía más de cinco años.

Pero Alice se detuvo a un paso de distancia.

—Venga, dime qué te pasa —le dijo con ternura—. Eres como tu padre, hay que sacarte las palabras con tenazas. Dime qué te ocurre, Jasper.

Jasper respiró profundamente, vaciló un instante y al final habló.

Ella no le entendió.

—¿Que eres qué? —le preguntó.

—¡Soy impotente!

Alice se lo quedó mirando. Así que los rumores no se referían al carácter cuando le llamaban _«el hombre de hielo»._ Se referían a que había perdido la virilidad.

—Pero... ¿cómo... por qué? —le dijo con voz grave.

—Quién sabe. ¿Qué importa? La señora Sutherland es una mujer muy decidida, y piensa que es un regalo del cielo para la población masculina —dijo e hizo una mueca, como si sufriera con cada palabra que decía—. Necesito ese maldito pedazo de tierra, pero tengo que lograr que venga a Sheridan para hablar conmigo. Le gusto y, si me presiona demasiado, se dará cuenta de que soy... incapaz. Ahora mismo es sólo un rumor, pero ella haría que se convirtiera en la noticia del siglo. Quien sabe, tal vez sólo quiera ir para comprobar si el rumor es cierto.

Alice estaba horrorizada. Retrocedió y se sentó en el sofá. Se había quedado pálida, tan pálida como Jasper. Le sorprendía que él le contara una cosa así cuando ella era su peor enemiga. Era como darle una pistola cargada.

Jasper se dio cuenta de su expresión y se enfadó.

—Di algo —le espetó.

—¿Y qué puedo decir?

—Di que te imaginas lo terrible que es —murmuró Jasper entre dientes.

Alice entrelazó los dedos.

—Pero, ¿tú crees que una hermana va a detener a esa mujer?

—Es que no volverías a Sheridan como una hermana.

Alice hizo un gesto de perplejidad.

—¿Entonces cómo? —preguntó.

Jasper sacó del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo y se la ofreció. Alice frunció el ceño y la abrió. Contenía un anillo de pedida de oro con una esmeralda y un anillo de compromiso de oro y diamantes. Dejó caer la caja como si le quemara las manos.

Jasper no reaccionó, aunque una sombra cruzó su mirada.

—Bueno, es una manera muy original de demostrar tus sentimientos —dijo sardónicamente.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—¿Por qué no?

—Somos familia.

—¡Y un cuerno! No tenemos ni un sólo papel en común.

—¡Qué diría la gente!

—Que digan lo que quieran de la boda, mientras no hablen de... de mi condición.

En aquellos momentos, Alice comprendió lo que él quería de ella. Quería que volviera a Sheridan fingiendo que era su prometida para acabar con los rumores. Más específicamente, quería que fuera para interponerse entre él y la señora Sutherland, de modo que ésta no averiguara la verdad sobre él y al mismo tiempo pudiera convencerla de que le vendiera sus tierras. Jasper pretendía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pensar que Jasper era impotente la consternaba. No podía imaginar por qué le había ocurrido. Tal vez se hubiera enamorado. Hacía unos años se extendió el rumor de que estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero el nombre de la mujer nunca se supo.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —le preguntó.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Alice hizo una mueca.

—Ya, bueno, a ver si me entero, ¿aquí quién le está haciendo un favor a quién?

—Eso no te da derecho a hacerme preguntas íntimas. Y, además, tú también te beneficiarás de que me venda la tierra —dijo Jasper, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Alice, es un asunto muy doloroso.

—Pero tú podías... lo hiciste... conmigo —dijo.

Jasper casi soltó una carcajada.

—Ah, sí —dijo con amargura—. Lo hice, ¿verdad? Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo.

Alice se quedó muy sorprendida. Jasper había disfrutado haciendo el amor con ella, al menos eso pensaba ella. Pero por sus palabras parecía como si aquel placer fuera... Sin embargo, cortó de raíz aquellos pensamientos prohibidos.

Jasper se agachó y recogió la cajita del suelo.

—Son muy bonitos —dijo Alice—. ¿Los has comprado hace poco?

—Los compré hace... un tiempo —dijo Jasper observando la caja, y volvió a metérsela en el bolsillo. Luego la miró a los ojos, sin decir nada.

Alice no quería volver a Sheridan. La noche anterior, y aquella misma mañana, se había dado cuenta de que todavía se sentía muy vulnerable cuando estaba con él. Pero la idea de que Jasper se convirtiera en un hazmerreír la disgustaba. Jasper era muy orgulloso y ella no quería que se sintiera dolido. ¿Y si la señora Sutherland averiguaba su secreto y lo divulgaba por Bighorn? Jasper podría demandarla, pero ¿de qué le serviría una vez que los rumores se hubieran extendido?

—Alice —dijo Jasper.

Ella suspiró.

—Has dicho que sería sólo una semana, ¿no? —le preguntó. Jasper tenía una expresión de expectante curiosidad—. Y que nadie se enteraría de _«nuestro compromiso»_ excepto la señora Sutherland, ¿verdad?

—Para que tuviera visos de realidad, tendría que aparecer en los periódicos locales —dijo él mirando al suelo—. No creo que la noticia llegue a Tucson, pero aunque lo hiciera, siempre podremos romper el compromiso, más tarde.

Aquello era algo extraño e inesperado. Alice ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Debería odiarlo, y lo había intentado durante años. Pero al final todas las cosas son fieles a sí mismas y el verdadero amor no muere ni se deteriora a pesar del dolor que causa. Probablemente llegaría a pronunciar el nombre de Jasper en su lecho de muerte, a pesar del niño que había perdido y del que él ni siquiera tenía noticia.

—Creo que tendría que ir al psiquiatra —dijo por fin.

—¿Vendrás?

—Sí—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Jasper permaneció en silencio durante un minuto. Luego sacó la cajita del bolsillo.

—Tendrás que ponerte esto —dijo, se arrodilló frente a ella y sacó el anillo de pedida.

—Pero puede que no me esté bien...

Alice se interrumpió mientras él le ponía el anillo. Le entró perfectamente, como si estuviera hecho a medida.

Jasper no dijo nada. Tomó la mano de Alice y se la llevó a los labios, besando el anillo. Alice se quedó de piedra.

Jasper rió con frialdad antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Hay que hacer las cosas cómo es debido, ¿no crees? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de ponerse en pie.

Alice guardó silencio. Todavía sentía en su mano el tacto de aquel beso, como si la hubiera marcado a fuego. Miró el anillo. La esmeralda era perfecta, probablemente de tanto valor como un diamante de igual tamaño.

—¿Es falsa? —le preguntó a Jasper.

—No.

—Me encantan las esmeraldas —dijo acariciando la piedra con un dedo.

—¿Sí?

—La guardaré bien —dijo Alice mirándole a los ojos—. La mujer para la que la compraste... ¿no la quería?

—No me quería a mí. Y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, me alegro.

Jasper hablaba con amargura. Alice no podía imaginar que alguien no pudiera quererlo. Ella sí lo quería, al menos platónicamente, si no físicamente.

Pero había sufrido mucho, sobre todo porque él no había sido precisamente amable con ella después de hacerle el amor.

Con los ojos fijos en la esmeralda, le preguntó:

—¿Pudiste, con ella?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

—Sí —respondió Jasper por fin—. Pero ella ya no forma parte de mi vida, y no creo que vuelva a serlo.

—Lo siento —dijo débilmente—. No volveré a hacerte más preguntas.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a Wyoming hoy? A no ser que tengas alguna cita...

Alice lo miró. Estaba completamente tenso, rígido.

—Me han llamado para salir, pero he dicho que no. Al sonar el timbre pensé que era él, me dijo que no admitiría un no por respuesta.

Justo al terminar la frase, sonó el timbre. Tres veces, con insistencia.

Jasper fue hacia la puerta.

—¡Jasper, no irás a...!

Jasper no se detuvo. Abrió la puerta, ante la que había un joven moreno, bastante guapo y con los ojos negros.

—¡Hola! —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Está Alice?

—Se ha ido de viaje.

El joven, que se llamaba Jacob, se dio cuenta de la mirada que Jasper le dirigía y la sonrisa de su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse.

—¿Es usted un familiar?

—Es mi prometida —dijo Jasper.

—Su prom... ¿Qué?

Alice se abrió paso tras la espalda de Jasper.

—¡Hola, Jacob! —dijo alegremente—. Lo siento, pero ha sido ahora mismo.

Extendió el brazo y le enseñó la sortija. Jasper ni se movió. Seguía allí de pie, frente a Jacob.

Jacob dio un paso atrás.

—Uh, bueno, pues enhorabuena. Entonces... ya nos veremos.

—No —replicó Jasper.

—Claro que sí, Jacob. Que pases un buen fin de semana. Lo siento.

—Vale, vale. Enhorabuena otra vez —añadió Jacob tratando de tomarse la situación lo mejor posible. Echó una última mirada a Jasper y se alejó tal como había venido, lo más deprisa posible.

Jasper murmuró algo entre dientes.

Alice lo miró enfurecida.

—Has sido muy desagradable. ¡Se ha ido con un miedo de muerte! —le dijo a Jasper.

—Me perteneces mientras dure nuestro compromiso —dijo él con frialdad—. No pienso ser amable con ningún hombre que se te aproxime hasta que no consiga ese trozo de tierra.

Alice suspiró.

—He prometido fingir que me voy a casar contigo, eso es todo. Yo no te pertenezco.

Un oscuro brillo cruzó la mirada de Jasper, un brillo que Alice ya había visto hacía muchos años. Daba la impresión de que quería decir algo, pero se contuvo. Al cabo de unos instantes se dio la vuelta.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —le espetó a Alice.

—Tengo que cerrar el piso y hacer las maletas...

—Con media hora te basta, ¿te vienes?

Alice vaciló. Se sentía atrapada. No estaba segura de que aquel asunto fuera una buena idea. Lo que sí sabía era que de haber tenido un día para pensarlo, no lo habría hecho.

—Podríamos esperar hasta el lunes —dijo.

—No. Si te dejo tiempo para pensarlo, no vendrás. No quiero que te arrepientas, lo has prometido.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Debo estar loca —dijo.

—Puede que yo también lo esté —dijo apretando los puños, que tenía dentro de los bolsillos—, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada más. Yo no quería invitarla. Se invitó a sí misma, delante de media docena de personas. Lo hizo de un modo que no podía decirle que no sin dar pie a más rumores.

—Seguro que hay otras mujeres que aceptarían fingir que son tu prometida.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nadie. ¿O es que los rumores no han llegado tan al sur, Alice? —dijo con amargo sarcasmo—. ¿No los has oído? Sólo que no están seguros de estar en lo cierto. Piensan que una mujer me rompió el corazón y que estoy condenado a desear a la única mujer que no puedo tener.

—¿Y tienen razón? —le preguntó Alice mirando la sortija que adornaba su dedo.

—Claro —dijo Jasper con sarcasmo—. Estoy loco por una mujer que perdí y no puedo hacer el amor con ninguna otra mujer, ¿no lo parece?

Si aquello era lo que le pasaba a Jasper, a Alice no se lo parecía. Sabía que había habido muchas mujeres en la vida de Jasper, aunque llevaban enemistados tanto tiempo que ella sería la última en enterarse de si se había enamorado de una mujer o no. Probablemente había ocurrido en los años en que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones en Francia. Dios sabía que desde entonces ella había dejado de formar parte de su vida.

—¿Ha muerto? —le preguntó con ternura.

—Tal vez sí —replicó Jasper—. ¿Pero eso qué importa?

—No, supongo que no importa —dijo ella estudiando los rasgos de Jasper, y por primera vez descubrió algunas canas, medio ocultas bajo el pelo rubio de la sien—. Jasper, tienes canas.

—Tengo treinta y cinco años.

—En septiembre haces treinta y seis.

Un brillo cruzó su mirada. Le asaltaron, como a ella, los recuerdos de los días en que daba grandes fiestas de cumpleaños a las que acudían las chicas más guapas de la ciudad. Alice recordó que una vez le dio un regalo, no gran cosa, sólo un pequeño ratón de plata que le había comprado con sus ahorros, y él lo miró con desdén y se lo dio a la mujer con la que iba a salir aquella noche. Alice nunca volvió a ver aquel objeto, pero le quedó muy claro que no significaba nada para él. Aquello la había dolido más que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera sucedido en su vida.

—Lo peor son las pequeñas crueldades, ¿no? —preguntó Jasper, como si pudiera leer el pensamiento de Alice—. Permanecen aunque pasen muchos años.

Alice se dio la vuelta.

—Todo el mundo las supera —dijo ella con indiferencia.

—Tú has sufrido demasiadas —dijo Jasper con amargura—. Te traté mal cada día de tu juventud.

—¿Cómo vas a ir a Sheridan? —le preguntó Alice cambiando de tema.

Jasper dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—He venido en el avión privado —dijo.

—Hace muy mal tiempo.

—No importa. ¿Te da miedo volar conmigo?

—No —dijo Alice dándose la vuelta.

—Por lo menos —dijo Jasper—, hay algo de mí que no te da miedo. Haz el equipaje, te recojo dentro de dos horas.

Jasper abrió la puerta y se marchó. Mientras hacía la maleta, Alice se quedó pensando sobre lo ocurrido y lo que habían decidido, pero no podía encontrarle ningún sentido.


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Había tormenta y la lluvia golpeaba la ventanilla del pequeño jet mientras Jasper iniciaba la maniobra de aproximación a su aeropuerto privado en Sheridan. Jasper no se inmutaba lo más mínimo a pesar de que la tormenta arreciaba. Era tan frío a los mandos del avión como a los del volante de un coche, o en cualquier otra situación. Mientras atravesaba la tormenta, Alice lo había visto sonreír.

— ¿No sientes como mariposas en el estómago? —le preguntó Jasper cuando por fin aterrizaron.

Ella negó con un gesto.

—Nunca vacilas cuando la suerte está echada —respondió Alice sin darse cuenta de que parecía muy sentenciosa.

Jasper la miró. Parecía cansada y preocupada. Le dieron ganas de acariciarle la mejilla, para que su cara volviera a recuperar su color sonrosado. Pero sabía que si la tocaba, podría causarle miedo. Tal vez, pensaba con tristeza, había esperado demasiado para tender un puente entre ellos. Las últimas dos semanas su vida había cambiado mucho, y sólo porque se había encontrado por casualidad con un antiguo amigo. Un amigo médico que cinco años antes trabajó en la sala de urgencias de un hospital de Tucson.

Alice se dio cuenta del gesto taciturno de Jasper.

— ¿Algo va mal? —le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Casi todo, si quieres saberlo —respondió Jasper con la mirada ausente—. La vida nos da lecciones muy duras, pequeña.

Jasper nunca había llamado así a Alice, en realidad, ella nunca le había oído llamar así a nadie en una conversación normal y corriente. Jasper había cambiado y desde que se habían visto la trataba con una ternura desconocida. Pero ella no entendía a qué venía aquel cambio de actitud y no se fiaba de él.

—Ahí viene Peter —murmuró Jasper indicando la carretera que provenía del rancho, por donde se aproximaba una ranchera—. Diez a uno a que se ha traído a Charlotte.

Alice sonrió.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo —dijo.

—Desde el funeral de mi padre —dijo Jasper.

Bajó por la escalerilla del avión y esperó para ver si Alice necesitaba ayuda. Pero ella llevaba zapatillas deportivas y vaqueros, no zapatos de tacón. Bajó como si fuera una cabra montesa. Acababa de pisar la pista cuando la ranchera se detuvo a escasos metros y se abrieron sus dos puertas delanteras. Charlotte, pequeña y delgada y con el pelo completamente canoso se bajó extendiendo los brazos. Alice corrió hacia ella, con ganas de recibir el afecto de la anciana.

Peter estrechó la mano de Jasper y esperó su turno para abrazar a Alice. Era por lo menos diez años mayor que Charlotte, pero todavía conservaba el pelo moreno, aunque plateado en las sienes. En ausencia de Jasper se ocupaba de dirigir el rancho, y cuando éste estaba en Sheridan se convertía en su secretario.

Charlotte y Peter llevaban tanto tiempo con los Cullen que era como si fueran de la familia.

Sólo al abrazar a Charlotte, se dio cuenta Alice de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

—Niña, estás más delgada —dijo la anciana—. Me parece que no comes como es debido.

—Seguro que tú me vas a dar bien de comer.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, Jasper tomó su mano izquierda y la sostuvo ante los ojos de Charlotte.

—Ésta es la razón de que haya vuelto —dijo—. Estamos prometidos.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó Charlotte antes de que una aturdida Alice pudiera proferir palabra. Los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lágrimas—. Ya lo decía el señor Cullen, y Peter y yo también. No sabéis cuánto me alegro. Puede que ahora deje de estar tan serio y sonría de vez en cuando —añadió haciéndole un gesto a Jasper.

Alice no sabía qué decir. Seguía aturdida por las felicitaciones de Peter y la intimidadora presencia de Jasper. Sin embargo, era emocionante mirar a su alrededor. Había vuelto a Sheridan. El rancho no estaba en la ciudad, por supuesto sino a varios kilómetros de ella. Pero era el hogar de Jasper desde que ella le conocía, y lo amaba porque él lo amaba. Muchos recuerdos de aquel lugar eran dolorosos, pero a pesar de ello, la encantaba.

Se sentó en el asiento de atrás de la ranchera junto a Charlotte. Jasper se puso al volante y se pasó el camino hablando de negocios con Peter.

La casa de los Cullen era de estilo Victoriano. Había sido construida a principios de siglo en el mismo lugar en que se alzara la del bisabuelo de Jasper. En Sheridan habían crecido tres generaciones de Cullen.

A menudo Alice deseaba saber más sobre su propia familia de lo que sabía sobre la de Jasper. Su padre había muerto cuando ella tenía diez años, demasiado joven, pues, para interesarse por los antecedentes familiares. Luego su madre se casó con William Cullen, y estaba tan enamorada de él que no tenía tiempo para su propia hija. Y lo mismo le había ocurrido a Jasper. Muy pronto, Alice se dio cuenta de que la relación de Jasper con su padre era respetuosa pero tensa. William esperaba mucho de su hijo, pero no sabía darle afecto. Era como si entre ellos existiera una barrera, y la madre de Alice sólo la había hecho más grande al casarse con William. Alice había pasado su adolescencia entre dos fuegos y se había convertido en la víctima del caos que el matrimonio de su padre había supuesto para Jasper.

Peter llevó las maletas de Alice a su antigua habitación, en el segundo piso. Ella se quedó en el vestíbulo, observando la casa, las puertas que daban al salón y al estudio y la escalera de caracol alfombrada. Una enorme lámpara de cristal iluminaba el vestíbulo y su luz se reflejaba sobre el suelo de baldosas ajedrezado. El interior de la casa era elegante y la decoración algo inesperada para tratarse de un rancho.

—Ya me había olvidado de lo grande que era —musitó Alice.

—Solíamos hacer muchas fiestas. Ya no —dijo Charlotte mirando a Jasper.

—Tomo nota, Charlotte —dijo él—. Probablemente demos una fiesta cuando venga la señora Sutherland.

—Sería precioso —dijo Charlotte y añadió, guiñándole el ojo a Alice—: Pero supongo que la señora Sutherland va a ser una molestia para una pareja de novios, así que prometo ayudar lo más posible —dijo y se fue para preparar café.

—Dios mío —murmuró Alice presintiendo que se aproximaban las complicaciones.

Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró.

—No te preocupes —dijo—, todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Y si la señora Sutherland se da cuenta?

Jasper se aproximó a ella, lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—No nos tocamos, ni siquiera nos rozamos —dijo Jasper al notar que Alice se ponía tensa—. Puede parecer muy raro.

A Alice le daba miedo aquella sugerencia, pero se suponía que estaban prometidos y no habría resultado natural que no se tocaran.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le dijo.

—No lo sé —dijo, luego estiró el brazo y le acarició la larga melena morena. Le temblaban los dedos—. Puede que mejoremos con la práctica.

Alice se mordió el labio.

—Odio... que me toquen —susurró con voz grave.

Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor.

Alice agachó la mirada.

— ¿No te diste cuenta, en la fiesta? Había dos hombres junto a mí, pero yo mantenía las distancias. Siempre es así, ya ni siquiera bailo...

—Dios, perdóname —dijo con pesadumbre—. Yo no creo que me pueda perdonar a mí mismo.

Alice lo miró, asombrada. Jasper nunca había admitido ninguna culpa, ningún error. Algo debía haber ocurrido para cambiarlo, pero qué.

—Tendremos que pasar algún tiempo juntos antes de que ella llegue —prosiguió Jasper muy despacio—. Podremos conocernos un poco mejor. Podemos intentar agarrarnos de las manos, sólo para acostumbrarnos al tacto del otro.

 _«Como adolescentes en su primera cita»_ , pensó Alice, y sonrió.

Jasper respondió con otra sonrisa. Por primera vez, desde que Alice tenía memoria, fue una sonrisa sin malicia.

—Bella me dijo que la señora Sutherland es muy atractiva —dijo

—Lo es —asintió Jasper—, pero es muy fría. No física sino emocionalmente. Le gusta poseer a los hombres, pero no creo que sea capaz de tener sentimientos profundos, a no ser por el dinero. Es muy agresiva y resuelta. Habría sido una gran mujer de negocios, aunque es perezosa.

— ¿Tiene problemas de dinero? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí. Por eso está buscando un hombre que la mantenga.

—Debería ponerse a estudiar y aprender algo que le sirva para mantenerse.

—Eso es lo que tú hiciste, ¿verdad? —dijo—. No dejaste que mi padre te diera una asignación, o que yo te la diera.

Alice se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

—Los Cullen me pagaron la universidad, con eso fue suficiente.

—Alice, yo nunca he creído que tu madre se casó con mi padre por dinero —dijo Jasper leyendo los tristes pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Alice—. Lo quería, y él la quería a ella.

—No era eso lo que decías entonces.

Jasper cerró los ojos.

—Y no puedes olvidarlo, ¿verdad? No te culpo. Estaba tan lleno de rencor y resentimiento que no dejaba de maldecir. Y tú eras la víctima que tenía a mano, y la más vulnerable... —dijo y volvió a abrir los ojos, que reflejaban el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo—. Tú pagaste por los pecados de tu madre, los pecados de los que yo la acusaba.

—Y cómo disfrutabas haciéndomelos pagar —replicó Alice con voz grave.

—Sí, es cierto —confesó con sinceridad—. Al menos durante un tiempo disfruté, luego fuimos de vacaciones a la Riviera, con William.

Alice no podía pensar en aquella época, no quería permitirse pensar en esos días. Se apartó de él.

—Tengo que sacar mi equipaje.

—No te vayas —le dijo Jasper—. Charlotte está haciendo café, probablemente también haya hecho un pastel.

Alice dudó un momento. Luego lo miró, insegura y vacilante.

El gesto de Jasper se endureció.

—No voy a hacerte daño —dijo—. Te doy mi palabra.

— ¿Qué ha cambiado? —le preguntó con tristeza.

—Yo he cambiado —dijo él.

— ¿Te levantaste una mañana y decidiste de repente que querías poner fin a una situación que ya duraba once años?

—No, descubrí lo mucho que había perdido —dijo con la voz grave por la emoción—. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que nuestras vidas dependen de una sola decisión? ¿De una carta perdida o de una llamada telefónica que no nos atrevimos a hacer?

—No, supongo que no lo he pensado —replicó Alice.

—Vivimos y aprendemos, y a medida que pasa el tiempo las lecciones son cada vez más duras.

—Últimamente estás muy reflexivo —dijo Alice con curiosidad. El pelo le caía sobre la cara y lo echó hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza—. Creo que desde que nos conocemos no hemos hablado sinceramente, menos los últimos dos días.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Jasper con amargura, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al espacioso salón.

Había cambiado desde los tiempos en que Alice vivía allí. Era allí donde Jasper le había dado el ratoncito de plata, su regalo de cumpleaños, a aquella mujer. Pero habían cambiado los antiguos muebles por unos de estilo Victoriano, nobles y recios.

—Esta habitación no te va para nada —dijo Alice dejándose caer sobre una silla inesperadamente cómoda.

—No tiene por qué —replicó Jasper sentándose en el sofá tapizado con terciopelo—. Se la encargué a un decorador.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste, que ibas a adoptar a la abuela de un amigo y la ibas a instalar aquí?

Jasper hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, la casa es de estilo Victoriano tardío. Además, yo creía que te gustaban los muebles Victorianos —dijo.

—Me encantan —dijo acariciando el brazo de la silla. Se le ocurrían un montón de preguntas, y estuvo a punto de hacerlas, pero Charlotte entró con una bandeja con café y pasteles.

—Justo lo que ha ordenado el doctor —dijo la anciana poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Las mesas de café grandes no son victorianas —murmuró Alice.

—Claro que lo son. Los Victorianos bebían café —dijo Charlotte.

—Bebían té —replicó Alice—, en pequeñas tacitas de porcelana.

—También comían sándwiches de pepino —dijo Charlotte—. ¿Quieres uno?

Alice hizo una mueca.

—No diré nada de la mesa de café si tú no vuelves a ofrecerme una de esas cosas.

—Trato hecho. Llamadme si queréis algo más —dijo Charlotte, y salió cerrando la puerta corredera.

Alice se sirvió café y algunos pasteles, y lo mismo hizo Jasper. Jasper tomó café solo sin azúcar, como siempre, y Alice café con leche y azúcar.

—Bella me ha dicho que te han ofrecido trabajo como directora del departamento de matemáticas en el instituto, para el año que viene —dijo Jasper—. ¿Vas a aceptarlo?

—No lo sé —dijo Alice—. Me encanta enseñar, pero ese trabajo es sobre todo administrativo. Tendría que dejar de dedicar tiempo a los estudiantes, y a algunos de ellos hay que ayudarlos fuera de clase.

— ¿Te gustan los niños?

—Sí —respondió Alice jugando con la taza de café, tratando de no pensar en el hijo que había estado a punto de tener.

Jasper guardó silencio, esperando que ella se decidiera a contarle sus secretos. Pero el momento transcurrió sin que nada sucediera. Alice continuó bebiendo café y comiendo los pasteles y no volvió a decir nada.

Finalmente, Jasper desvió el tema y la conversación transcurrió sobre temas intrascendentes. Luego se fue a su estudio para hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas y Alice subió para deshacer las maletas; no dejaba de pensar acerca del cambio que se había operado en Jasper, pero el pasado aún la afectaba demasiado como para bajar la guardia.

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y alegría. Peter y Charlotte cenaron junto a Alice y a un taciturno Jasper. Mientras los demás hablaban, Jasper escuchaba. Parecía preocupado y al terminar de cenar se excusó y se fue a su estudio. Aún no había salido de su estudio cuando Alice se despidió y subió a dormir a su antigua habitación.

Estuvo despierta largo rato. Aquella casa le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos de la hostilidad de Jasper. Luego, inevitablemente, su mente volvió a la Riviera...

 _Era una hermosa tarde de verano. Las gaviotas sobrevolaban la blanca arena de la playa donde Alice estaba tumbada, preguntándose si su aspecto no era demasiado conservador. Mucha gente estaba desnuda y la mayoría de las mujeres estaban en topless, aunque nadie parecía prestar la menor atención a los demás._

 _Alice no quería tener las marcas del bañador, pero tenía veintiún años y estaba un poco cohibida, e intimidada por Jasper, que estaba a su lado, con un bañador blanco. Jasper tenía un cuerpo espléndido, y ella no podía apartar los ojos de él. Una espesa mata de vello, rubio pero más oscuro que el cabello de su cabeza, cubría su ancho pecho y descendía hasta su estómago y hasta el bañador. Tenía las piernas largas y elegantes y no podía ver ninguna marca del bañador en el moreno de su piel, así que supuso que normalmente tomaba el sol desnudo._

 _El camino que siguieron sus pensamientos a continuación la avergonzó y tuvo que apartar los ojos de él. Pero tomó los tirantes del bikini, y se preguntó qué pasaría si se lo quitaba, que pasaría si Jasper la veía desnuda. Aquel pensamiento la hizo temblar y deseó ser sofisticada como las chicas que solían salir con él, hacer por una vez algo atrevido._

 _Lo miró de un modo que a alguien le podía parecer coqueto, sin dejar de pasar los dedos por los tirantes del bikini._

 _Jasper no se daba cuenta de lo cohibida que estaba. Tenía la idea de que era una criatura nacida para conquistar a los hombres. Siempre había visto los tímidos intentos de Alice por buscar su afecto como una forma deliberada de coquetería, porque era la clase de juego que había visto practicar a otras mujeres adultas y mundanas._

 _Así que cuando Alice le dirigió aquella mirada, que tan sólo estaba llena de curiosidad, pensó que lo que quería era que él le pidiera que se quitara el bikini. Y ya que ella tenía un cuerpo tan joven y maravilloso, y él deseaba verlo, se prestó al juego._

— _Adelante —murmuró con una voz suave y profunda—, quítatelo, Alice. Quiero mirarte._

 _Alice recordaba que le había mirado a los ojos, y que había descubierto una mirada llena de sensualidad._

— _¿Por qué dudas? —dijo él tentándola—. Siendo tan puritana, en este sitio estás llamando la atención. No hay ninguna otra mujer que lleve la parte de arriba del bikini._

 _Jasper hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a dos chicas, que debían tener la edad de Alice, que pasaban corriendo por la playa frente a ellos._

 _Alice se mordió el labio, vacilante, y se giró hacia la playa._

— _Alice —dijo con una voz suave y profunda. Ella se volvió a mirarlo—. Quítatelo._

 _Jasper la hipnotizó con una oleada de deseos prohibidos. Con la mano temblorosa desató el nudo de la nuca. Luego abrió el cierre de la espalda. Le miró a los ojos, y se estremeció con una sensación que nunca había sentido, sonrojándose por lo que estaba haciendo. Y dejó caer el bikini._

 _Cinco años después, podía recordar perfectamente el brillo de la mirada de Jasper, cómo contuvo la respiración. Los pechos de Alice eran firmes y llenos, de color rosado, con los pezones de un color rosado más oscuro, que se erizaron al sentir la mirada de Jasper._

 _Inesperadamente, Jasper la miró a los ojos. Cualquier cosa que viera en ellos, debió decirle lo que quería saber, porque profirió un grave gemido y se puso en pie. Pareció vibrar con alguna violenta emoción. De repente se inclinó, la tomó por debajo de las rodillas y por la espalda y la levantó de la arena. La miró a los ojos y de un modo lento y exquisito la atrajo hacia sí, de modo que sus senos se apoyaron sobre el vello de su pecho. Jasper tenía la piel fresca por la brisa, mientras ella la tenía caliente, debido a las sensaciones que se habían despertado en su cuerpo virginal. Aunque se había puesto muy rígida al contacto con el cuerpo de Jasper._

— _Nadie nos mira —dijo él—. A nadie le importa. Abrázame._

 _El deseo que ella sentía era abrumador. Olvidó la timidez y le obedeció, arqueando su cuerpo contra el de Jasper. Hundió el rostro en su cuello, absorbiendo el aroma de su piel, sintiendo el precipitado pulso de su corazón contra sus pechos desnudos. Jasper la abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia el agua sin soltarla._

— _¿Por qué vamos al agua? —le preguntó ella._

— _Porque estoy tan excitado que se nota demasiado —dijo Jasper medio enfadado—. La única forma de escapar está en el mar. ¿No lo sientes tú también, Alice? Un deseo que te quema el vientre, un vacío que hace falta llenar, un dolor que hay que calmar._

 _Alice lo abrazó y gimió suavemente._

— _Sí, lo sientes —dijo Jasper respirando fatigosamente y metiéndose en el mar._

 _Nada más entrar en el agua la besó en la boca. Cinco años después, Alice podía recordar el contacto de aquellos labios, pero no recordaba en absoluto el contacto con el agua fría del mar. No había nada en la vida como el sabor de la ardiente y dulce boca de Jasper, nada más que el contacto de sus fuertes brazos y de su pecho._

 _Vagamente, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el agua. Jasper la soltó, para abrazarla de un modo más íntimo. Enredó en ella sus largas piernas, y, por primera vez, ella sintió la intensidad de su deseo. Se besaron una y otra vez, metidos en el mar, ajenos al mundo, a los hoteles que estaban al borde la playa, a los nadadores, al rumor del agua._

 _Jasper le tomó un pecho, lo acarició y se lo llevó a la boca. Con la otra mano la levantó y la hizo descender sobre su sexo. Alice estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia al sentir la oleada de placer que invadió su cuerpo..._

Se quedó dormida con los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Desgraciadamente aquellos dulces recuerdos se mezclaban con otros mucho más oscuros. _Después de aquello Jasper recuperó el control sobre sí mismo y la dejó sola en el mar mientras ella trataba de recuperarse de sus febriles abrazos. Pero durante la cena, delante de William, Jasper la había dirigido unas miradas que la intimidaban. Recordando el modo en que le había sonreído, acentuando su deseo, temblaba de temor. Ella había llegado a creer que se había enamorado de ella y trataba de demostrarle como podía que ella también estaba enamorada de él. Pero no podía saber cómo interpretaría él su tímido flirteo._

 _Pero todo se aclaró aquella noche. Jasper entró en su habitación por el balcón. Vestía una bata y no llevaba nada debajo. Se acercó a la cama y retiró la sábana de un tirón. Alice, debido al calor, sólo llevaba unas braguitas. Sintió deseo nada más verlo, y ni siquiera el temor y la palidez de su rostro podían ocultarle a un hombre de la experiencia de Jasper el ardor de su cuerpo._

— _¿Me deseas, Alice? —susurró Jasper dejando caer la bata y metiéndose en la cama—. Vamos a ver qué significan esas miradas que me has estado dirigiendo toda la noche._

 _Alice no tuvo la presencia de ánimo para explicarle que no había estado coqueteando con él. Quería decirle que lo amaba, que él era su vida entera. Pero al sentir sus caricias se olvidó de todo. Y luego le susurró cosas al oído, le besó los pechos y le hizo el amor como si fuera algún duende de la noche._

 _Si ella hubiera sido la mujer experimentada que él creía que era, aquella habría sido una noche para recordar. Pero ella era virgen y él había perdido el control. Recordaba cómo se había estremecido al sentir cómo la tomaba por las caderas para penetrarla, el grito de placer de Jasper, que se confundió con su grito de dolor. El cuerpo de Jasper fue tan insistente como su boca, hasta que finalmente se arqueó, como si sufriera un tormento invisible que agitara su cuerpo en oleadas de éxtasis, hasta que se convulsionó, llevado por gemidos y apretó las manos sobre sus caderas hasta hacerle daño._

 _Ella no sintió un placer semejante. Sentía el cuerpo dolorido, quebrantado. Casi se sentía enferma con un dolor que no parecía ir a detenerse nunca. Cuando finalmente se apartó de ella, exhausto y sudoroso, volvió a gemir, porque también al retirarse le hizo daño._

 _Alice se encogió sobre sí misma y lloró. Jasper se levantó y se puso la bata. La miró, aunque ella no pudo ver sus ojos. A Alice no le gustaba recordar lo que le había dicho en aquella ocasión. El tono de sus palabras fue tan brutal como había sido el empuje de su cuerpo. Alice fue tan inocente que no pensó que lo que a él le molestaba era precisamente su inocencia, porque le llenaba de un gran sentimiento de culpa. De haberla amado, todo habría sido distinto._

En la oscuridad de su sueño, cinco años después, Jasper se convirtió en un ave de rapiña, que le hacía daño, mucho daño,...

Alice no se dio cuenta, pero profirió un grito. Oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba, y sintió la luz sobre los párpados. Luego alguien la sacudió.

— ¡Alice, Alice!

Se despertó con un sobresalto y vio sobre ella el rostro de Jasper. Llevaba una bata, como aquella noche. Tenía el pelo mojado y su mente la engañó, llevándola a la noche que había tenido lugar en Francia.

— ¡No me hagas daño... no me hagas más daño! —dijo entre sollozos.

Jasper no respondió. No pudo. El terror en la mirada de Alice le conmovió hasta las raíces del alma.

—Dios mío —suspiró.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Alice vio el gesto de sufrimiento de Jasper y poco a poco volvió en sí. Se fijó en la habitación, iluminada por la luz de una lámpara.

—No estamos... en Francia —dijo con un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos—. Oh, Dios mío, gracias. Gracias a Dios.

Jasper se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Apartó la cortina y miró hacia la oscuridad. En realidad tenía la mirada perdida. Veía el pasado, el horror en los ojos de Alice, el dolor que le había causado.

Alice se sentó. Se fijó en la mano de Jasper que apretaba con fuerza la cortina, con tanta fuerza que estaba pálida. Parecía exhausto, derrotado.

Alice tragó saliva. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se acarició las mejillas, luego apartó hacia atrás el pelo que le caía enredado sobre los pechos. Llevaba un camisón de algodón que la cubría por completo, excepto los brazos y el cuello. Ya nunca dormía sólo con las braguitas, ni siquiera en verano.

—No sabía que todavía tuvieras pesadillas —dijo Jasper después de un largo silencio. Su voz era apagada, no tenía la más mínima expresión.

—No suelo tenerlas —respondió Alice. No podía decirle que la mayoría de ellas terminaban cuando ella perdía al niño y gritaba pidiéndole ayuda a él. Gracias a Dios, aquella noche la pesadilla no había terminado así. Alice no se creía capaz de soportar que él supiera toda la verdad.

Jasper se apartó de la ventana y volvió junto a la cama, aunque se quedó a unos pasos de ella. Tenía los puños apretados, metidos en los bolsillos de la bata.

—Si volviera a ocurrir, no sería así —dijo con la voz crispada.

En el rostro de Alice se dibujó una expresión de miedo, ante la idea que él había sugerido de que iba a seducirla de nuevo. Al darse cuenta, Jasper se enfureció, pero logró controlarse.

—No quiero decir que sea conmigo —dijo apartando la mirada de Alice—. No me refería a eso.

Alice se abrazó las rodillas. El ruido de la ropa al rozar las sábanas se hizo presente en el silencio de la noche. Alice miró a Jasper y los recuerdos comenzaron a desvanecerse. Si ella estaba sufriendo, también estaba sufriendo él.

— ¿Nunca has vuelto a tener curiosidad, por el amor de Dios? —dijo él cuando ya no pudo soportar el silencio—. Eres una mujer, debes tener amigas. Alguien tiene que haberte dicho que las primeras veces suelen ser un desastre.

Alice se acarició las manos y su cuerpo se estremeció con un largo suspiro.

—No puedo hablar de ello con nadie —dijo—. Bella es mi mejor amiga, pero ¿cómo voy a decírselo si nos conoce a los dos desde hace años?

Jasper asintió.

—Eras virgen y necesitabas tiempo para excitarte, sobre todo conmigo, pero yo perdí el control demasiado pronto —dijo y la miró a los ojos—. Y eso era nuevo para mí. Hasta que estuve contigo nunca me había acostado con una mujer que me hiciera perder el control de aquella manera.

Alice agachó la mirada, suponía que aquello era un cumplido.

—Aquella noche nos hicimos daño los dos —dijo Jasper con suavidad—. Hasta que te hice el amor pensé que eras una mujer con experiencia, Alice, que en la playa estabas flirteando y que buscabas que yo te dijera algo incitante para quitarte el bikini.

Al oír aquella frase, Alice tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Pero yo nunca habría hecho algo así! —dijo.

—Y yo me di cuenta de la peor manera posible —replicó Jasper—. También puede que yo pensara así porque buscaba una excusa para acostarme contigo. Te deseaba y me convencí de que tendrías que haber tenido relaciones con chicos de tu edad, que aquella tarde estabas fingiendo toda aquella timidez. Pero no tardé en comprender por qué no te opusiste. Me querías.

Jasper se sentó en la cama, tomó la cabeza de Alice con suavidad y le obligó a mirarlo.

—El sentido de culpa puede conducir a un hombre a la violencia, Alice —dijo con una voz suave y profunda—. Sobre todo cuando ha hecho algo imperdonable y sabe que nunca encontrará el perdón. Me burlaba de ti porque no podía vivir con el peso de lo que te hice. Ahora no tiene sentido, pero entonces echarte a ti la culpa era lo único que me impidió pegarme un tiro.

Alice guardó silencio. No dejaba de mirarlo, tratando de comprenderle.

—No pude parar —prosiguió Jasper con un suspiro—. Dios, Alice, lo intenté, lo intenté, pero no pude... —dijo y agachó la cabeza, derrotado—. Durante meses tuve pesadillas en las que oía tu voz. Sabía que te estaba haciendo daño, pero no pude parar.

Alice no podía entender que se pudiera llegar a sentir un deseo tan intenso, un placer tan ciego que no dejaba sitio a la compasión. Ella nunca lo había sentido, aunque cuando él la había besado en el mar ella misma había sentido un gran deseo.

—Yo también te deseaba. Jasper la miró a los ojos.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con ternura—. Nunca has sentido un deseo así. El único conocimiento que has tenido de la intimidad está impregnado por el dolor.

—Yo no sabía que tuviste pesadillas —dijo Alice.

—Todavía las tengo —dijo él con una fría sonrisa—. Como tú.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a mi habitación aquella noche?

Jasper apoyó un brazo en la cama, junto al cuerpo de Alice, para sentarse frente a ella.

—Porque te deseaba tanto que habría matado para poder tenerte —dijo entre dientes.

La violencia soterrada de aquella frase sorprendió a Alice. Quizás, aunque de un modo inconsciente, sí podía comprender lo mucho que Jasper la deseó aquella noche.

—Te deseaba tanto —prosiguió Jasper—, que casi me puse enfermo. Fui porque no podía evitarlo. Poco importa que cinco años después te diga que lo siento mucho.

— ¿Lo sientes? —le preguntó Alice con tristeza.

—Lo siento, y me duele y me pesa —dijo sin pestañear—, Siento lo mismo que tú. Pero hay algo más, aparte del dolor que sufriste...

Jasper se interrumpió. No respiraba siquiera.

—Nunca me dijiste —prosiguió—, que te quedaste embarazada. Y que algunas semanas más tarde perdiste al niño. ¿Creías que no iba a saberlo algún día? —concluyó.

Una oscura pena se reflejaba en el fondo de sus ojos, sobre todo al ver la emoción en el rostro de Alice.

El corazón de Alice comenzó a latir muy deprisa.

—Yo... ¿cómo lo has sabido? ¡Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Bella!

— ¿Recuerdas el médico que te atendió en la sala de urgencias?

—Sí, Emmett McCarty. Fue al colegio contigo, pero me dijo que apenas te conocía. Además, es médico, hizo juramento de no hablar de sus pacientes...

—Me encontré con él hace un par de semanas. Creyó que yo lo sabía, después de todo eres mi hermanastra. Suponía que me lo habías contado.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Jasper con preocupación. Jasper le tocó el labio con la punta del dedo.

—No te muerdas —dijo con suavidad.

—Algunas veces me olvido —murmuró Alice.

—Me dijo que lo habías pasado muy mal —dijo Jasper en voz baja—. Que llorabas tanto que tuvieron que darte un calmante. Me dijo que querías al niño desesperadamente.

Alice bajó los ojos.

—Hace mucho tiempo de eso —dijo.

Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, y ya has sufrido bastante. Pero yo acabo de empezar a hacerlo. No sabía nada hasta que Emmett me lo dijo. Ha sido un poco duro, perder a un niño que ni siquiera sabía que había ayudado a crear.

Jasper no la miraba a los ojos, pero Alice podía ver su expresión de pena. Excepto cuando murió el padre de Jasper, era la primera vez que compartían la tristeza. Pero en aquella ocasión sólo habían cruzado unas palabras, porque después de la noche de la Riviera ella no podía soportar estar cerca de él.

— ¿Me lo habrías dicho? —preguntó Jasper sin mirarla.

—No estoy segura. No tenía mucho sentido. Tú no sabías nada y pensaba que preferías no saberlo.

Jasper tomó la mano de Alice entre las suyas.

—Cuando Emmett me lo contó, me emborraché y no dejé de beber en tres días —dijo al cabo de un largo silencio—. Me dijo que le dijiste a una enfermera que me llamara.

—Sí, en un momento de locura.

—Yo no sabía que era una enfermera. Mencionó tu nombre y antes de que pudiera decirme por qué llamaba, colgué —dijo Jasper y se llevó la mano de Alice a los labios y la besó.

Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se sobresaltó.

Como si su orgullo no soportara que Alice viera aquella muestra de debilidad, Jasper soltó su mano y se puso en pie. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ventana y no habló durante largo rato.

—Emmett me dijo que era niño.

Alice apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—Por favor —dijo con un susurro entre sollozos—, no puedo hablar de ello.

Jasper volvió a acercarse a la cama. Apartó las sábanas, se sentó y tomó a Alice entre sus brazos. Se abrazó a ella y apoyó la cara contra la suave garganta de Alice.

—Yo te cuidaré —susurró—. No tengas miedo, nada volverá a hacerte daño. Llora por él, Dios sabe cuánto he llorado yo.

La ternura de sus palabras abrió la compuerta que contenía las lágrimas que Alice escondía, y por primera vez desde que estuvo en el hospital, dio rienda suelta a su dolor. Lloró por el hijo que había perdido, por su dolor y por el de Jasper. Lloró por todos los años que había perdido, que había pasado sola.

Tiempo después, Jasper le secó las lágrimas con la sábana. La sostenía entre sus brazos, con ternura y sin pasión. Alice sentía en la mejilla los latidos del corazón de Jasper, bajo la suave tela de la bata. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana. El dolor se evaporaba de su cuerpo con el sabor a sal de las lágrimas.

—Es muy tarde —dijo Jasper por fin—. La señora Sutherland llega a primera hora de la mañana y necesitas dormir.

Alice se estiró. Estaba muy cansada. Miró a Jasper, que tenía una mirada tranquila y atenta. Sin embargo, involuntariamente, Jasper desvió la mirada y se fijó en los senos de Alice, bajo la tela del camisón. Años después, seguía recordando la belleza de su cuerpo.

Alice se dio cuenta de aquella mirada, pero no se movió.

— ¿No vas a huir? —le preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa.

Alice negó con la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Luego le tomó la mano, que seguía apoyada en su cintura. La acarició y la llevó a lo largo de su costado, para acabar posándola suavemente sobre uno de sus pechos.

—No —dijo volviendo a poner la mano sobre la cintura de Alice—. No seas tonta.

Alice se sintió insegura, pero se dio cuenta de que una película de sudor cubría el labio superior de Jasper. Estaba más conmovido de lo que parecía.

—No hagas que sienta vergüenza. Es muy duro para mí pensar en esto, mucho más... hacerlo —dijo Alice—. Sólo quería saber si podía soportar que me tocaras.

Alice sonrió después de decir aquello, y Jasper abandonó su aparente frialdad.

—No puedo correr ese riesgo, incluso aunque tú lo estés deseando —dijo apartándose de ella.

— ¿Qué riesgo?

— ¿No lo sabes? Es mejor que no sepas si aún puedo desearte del mismo modo que entonces —dijo Jasper, y se rió—. Y yo tampoco estoy seguro de si quiero saberlo.

Jasper la tomó y la dejó suavemente sobre la almohada. Luego se levantó y se apartó de la cama.

—Duérmete.

— ¿Y si puedes... desearme? —insistió Alice apoyándose en los codos.

—Alice los dos sabemos que gritarías si te toco con deseo —dijo—. No podrías evitarlo. Además, si yo pudiera sentir algo contigo, volvería a ser de aquella forma. Podría volver a perder la cabeza y hacerte daño.

—Ya no soy virgen.

Jasper conservó una expresión tranquila.

—Eso es algo discutible. Mi cuerpo está muerto, en lo que al sexo se refiere. Para bien de los dos, lo mejor es que lo dejemos tranquilo. Es demasiado pronto para hacer experimentos.

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, Jasper alcanzó la puerta y la cerró. Alice se tumbó sobre la cama, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Jasper.

Jasper sabía por fin que habían perdido al niño. No sabía si estar alegre o triste, pero al menos ya no tenía nada que ocultarle. Jasper lamentaba la pérdida del niño al menos tanto como ella. Pero él no tenía nada que darle, aunque, aun así, le seguía queriendo. Era un conflicto que no tenía fácil solución. Además, a la mañana siguiente tendrían que hacer frente a un nuevo problema. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría al conocer a la señora Sutherland. Al menos estaba segura de que sería un encuentro muy interesante.

.

.

.

Victoria Sutherland apareció a la mañana siguiente como un tornado, al volante de un Jaguar negro metalizado. Alice, que la observaba detrás de las cortinas del salón, pensó que aquel coche le iba muy bien. La señora Sutherland tenía un aspecto elegante y peligroso, y transmitía tanta energía como su coche. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta blanco y negro que daba a su piel un tono muy pálido, también acentuado por su cabello rojo, peinado de un modo muy agresivo.

Alice fue al vestíbulo, donde encontró a Jasper, que acababa de salir de su despacho. Jasper tenía unas visibles ojeras y el aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Alice se acercó a él. La noche anterior había logrado tranquilizar alguno de sus viejos miedos. Su conversación había cambiado las cosas de algún modo sutil.

—No has dormido —le dijo con ternura.

Jasper endureció la expresión de su rostro.

—No tientes a la suerte —dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—No me mires así, porque no sé qué podría hacer.

Alice sonrió.

— ¿Qué podrías hacer?

— ¿Quieres verlo? —dijo Jasper y se movió hacia ella. La tomó y la apretó contra su pecho mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Alice le echó los brazos al cuello y lo miró con atención. Saber que también había deseado tener aquel niño había cambiado su opinión de él. Aunque todavía seguía teniéndole algún miedo, el recuerdo del sufrimiento reflejado en su rostro la noche anterior, le ayudaba a superarlo.

— ¿Pero es que nadie ha oído el timbre? —dijo Charlotte viniendo de la cocina, pero al ver a Alice en brazos de Jasper añadió—: Vaya, perdón.

Alice iba a decirle algo mientras Charlotte se dirigía a la puerta, pero Jasper la detuvo.

—No la desilusiones —le susurró.

El tono con que lo dijo, despertó la curiosidad de Alice. Y mucho más su mirada, que se posaba en sus labios.

—Si quieres besarme, puedes hacerlo —le dijo—. No voy a gritar.

—Qué joven más descarada—dijo Jasper sin dejar de mirar su boca y abrazándola más fuerte.

Alice contuvo la respiración, previendo el deseo que ya podía sentir...

— ¡Jasper! —gritó la señora Sutherland cuando entró.

Se separaron. Jasper miró a la recién llegada, aunque por un segundo le costó reconocerla.

—Victoria —dijo—, bienvenida a White Ridge.

—Hola Jasper —dijo la señora Sutherland con indignación—. Dios mío, ¿es ésa tu hermanastra?

—Era mi hermanastra —replicó Jasper con frialdad—. Ayer se convirtió en mi prometida.

—Oh —exclamó Victoria mirando a Alice, que la miraba sonriendo—. Me alegro de conocerla, señorita Cullen.

—Brandon —corrigió Alice tendiéndole la mano—. Alice Brandon.

—No me lo esperaba —dijo la señora Sutherland mirando a Jasper con una sonrisa felina—. Ha sido de repente, ¿verdad? De hecho, recuerdo haber oído que no os hablabais entre vosotros. ¿Cuándo han cambiado las cosas?

—Ayer —dijo Jasper imperturbable—. Sí, fue de repente. Como un flechazo.

Las últimas palabras las pronunció mirando la boca de Alice, que contuvo el aliento.

Victoria Sutherland no estaba ciega, pero era una mujer decidida.

— ¿Y todavía quieres discutir, hum, la compra de esas tierras que tengo cerca de Bighorn? —preguntó con una sonrisa calculadora.

—Por supuesto —replicó Jasper—. Ése era el propósito de tu visita, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, entre otras cosas. Espero que me enseñes el rancho, me interesa mucho la ganadería.

—A Alice y a mí nos encantará, ¿verdad, cariño? —dijo con una mirada que estremeció a Alice de la cabeza a los pies.

—Claro —dijo sonriendo a la señora Sutherland.

—Charlotte te llevará a tu habitación y Peter te subirá el equipaje. Vuelvo enseguida —dijo Jasper, y fue a llamar a Peter por el teléfono interior.

—Eres profesora, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Alice la señora Sutherland—. Así que debes estar de vacaciones.

—Sí, soy profesora. ¿Tú qué haces?

— ¿Yo? Querida, yo soy rica —dijo Victoria con desdén—. No tengo que trabajar para vivir. Y tú tampoco tendrás que hacerlo cuando te cases con Jasper. ¿Por eso te casas con él?

—Por supuesto —dijo Alice maliciosamente, luego miró a Jasper, que salía del estudio—. Jasper, ¿verdad que sabes que me caso contigo sólo por dinero?

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Claro —dijo.

Victoria se quedó algo confusa. Miraba a uno y a otro.

—Sois una pareja un poco rara —dijo.

—No sabes cuánto —murmuró Alice.

—Bueno, si no os importa, voy arriba a descansar unos minutos. El viaje ha sido muy cansado —dijo Victoria. Comenzó a alejarse y se detuvo frente a Jasper, sonriéndole de un modo muy seductor—. Puede que me dé un baño caliente. Si quieres frotarme la espalda, serás bienvenido.

Jasper se limitó a sonreír.

Victoria frunció el ceño, miró a Alice con irritación y subió las escaleras tras una impaciente Charlotte. Alice se acercó a Jasper.

— ¿Hay agua caliente o seguís sin encender la caldera cuando llega la primavera?

—Hay depósitos de agua caliente. Y un jacuzzi en todos los baños —dijo Jasper, y luego añadió mirándola a los ojos—. En uno de ellos caben dos personas.

Alice se imaginó que estaba junto a él, desnudos los dos, y se puso muy pálida. Se apartó de él sin hacer el menor movimiento.

—Perdona, ha sido un poco grosero —dijo Jasper.

Alice suspiró.

—Todavía estamos empezando.

—Acabamos de empezar —dijo Jasper apartándole el pelo de la cara—. Has dejado que te bese. ¿Has fingido sólo para que lo viera Victoria?

—No soy tan buena actriz.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Jasper mirando los labios de Alice—. Si avanzamos poco a poco puede que descubramos que las cosas vuelven a su sitio poco a poco.

— ¿Qué cosas?

Jasper le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

—Puede que logremos cerrar las heridas.

—No sé si podré —dijo Alice con preocupación.

—Pues ya somos dos —dijo Jasper.

—Lo siento.

Jasper suspiró.

—Poco a poco —dijo.

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde salieron a montar a caballo con Victoria Sutherland. Victoria era una gran amazona, ligera y audaz. En el rancho se sentía como en su propia casa. De no estar coqueteando continuamente con Jasper, Alice habría disfrutado mucho de su compañía.

Pero a Victoria le gustaba mucho Jasper y su repentino compromiso le parecía muy extraño, sobre todo conociendo el hecho de que Jasper solía evitar la compañía de las mujeres. Podría ocurrir, pensaba, que Alice le estaba ayudando a ocultar algo, y si era así, dedicaría cada minuto de su tiempo a desenmascararlos. Se propuso descubrir si Jasper era tan frío como decían. Y debía conseguirlo antes de abandonar el rancho.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Ignorante de los planes de Victoria Sutherland, Alice trataba de concentrarse en lo que Jasper les estaba contando sobre la historia de la zona que atravesaban. Pero no podía apartar los ojos de él. Se fijaba en su orgulloso modo de cabalgar, ceñido al caballo como si formara parte de él.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que Alice le estaba mirando y le dirigió una sonrisa. A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Jasper nunca se había comportado así desde que se conocían, y estaba segura de que no estaba fingiendo. Cuánta ternura había en sus ojos y ya no había el menor asomo de burla en sus palabras. Ella había cambiado, pero él también.

Además, entre ellos había una atracción que tenía sus raíces en el pasado. Sin embargo, ella seguía temiendo los momentos de intimidad. Una cosa era besarlo y tomarle las manos, otra muy distinta pensar en irse a la cama con él, después de su dolorosa experiencia.

Jasper se dio cuenta de la expresión de temor que cruzó la mirada de Alice, y la entendió sin necesidad de que mediara palabra.

Dejó que Victoria cabalgara en cabeza y se retrasó para ponerse junto a Alice.

—No pienses en ello —le dijo—. No hay prisa. Date tiempo.

Alice suspiró.

— ¿Leyéndome el pensamiento? —preguntó.

—No es tan difícil.

—El tiempo no va a ayudarme —dijo Alice tristemente—. Todavía tengo miedo.

—Dios, mío ¿y de qué tienes miedo? ¿No oíste lo que te dije? Hablaba en serio. No puedo, Alice, no puedo.

Alice lo miró a los ojos.

—No puedes con otras mujeres.

—Tampoco contigo —murmuró Jasper—. ¿No crees que después de anoche lo sabría?

Alice miró hacia delante, hacia donde cabalgaba Victoria.

—Anoche te estabas conteniendo —dijo.

—Sí. Acababas de tener una pesadilla y estabas muerta de miedo. Yo no quería empeorar las cosas. Pero esta mañana... —dijo desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Suspiró. Le costaba admitir que ni siquiera el ardiente beso que le había dado a Alice aquella mañana había logrado excitarle.

Alice guardó silencio. Miró a su alrededor, observando los árboles. La primavera era su estación favorita. En Wyoming llegaba más tarde que en Arizona, pero en mayo, la temperatura era similar en ambos sitios. Más evidente que el sabor de la primavera, sin embargo, era la irritante mirada que les dirigía Victoria Sutherland.

—No se está creyendo nada —le dijo a Jasper—. Sabe que estamos fingiendo.

— ¿Y no estamos fingiendo? —le preguntó Jasper con una amarga carcajada.

Al cabo de unos instantes de permanecer en silencio, Jasper se giró sobre su silla. El cuero crujió.

—Supón que lo intentamos de verdad.

Alice lo miró interrogativamente.

— ¿Intentar qué?

—Lo que me sugeriste anoche. ¿O es que ya te has olvidado de dónde pusiste mi mano? —dijo Jasper con franqueza.

— ¡Jasper!

—Deberías sorprenderte. Es como yo estaba anoche.

—Eso es verdad —replicó Alice—. ¡Mira que fingir que era la primera vez que una mujer te ofrecía algo así!

Jasper sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía de la falta de interés de su cuerpo por las mujeres.

—No puedo —dijo y dobló la rodilla sobre el pomo de la silla.

Se apoyó en ella y observó a Alice. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta, como él, y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

—No te pones ropa muy provocativa, ¿eh?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Los hombres se acercan a mí continuamente, y yo no quiero ninguna clase de relación física con ellos. Así que me pongo ropas que oculten mi cuerpo y hablo de lo mucho que a mi familia le gustaría verme casada y con muchos hijos. Te quedarías asombrado de lo deprisa que encuentran excusas para dejar de verme.

Jasper sonrió.

—Supón que un día un hombre te atrae.

—Eso no ha ocurrido todavía.

— ¿No?

Alice se dio cuenta de lo que Jasper quería decir y se sonrojó.

—Supongo que ni siquiera me he molestado en decirte que nunca he visto un cuerpo más perfecto que el tuyo; desnuda, podrías competir con la Venus de Milo... y hasta creo que ella se sentiría celosa.

Su relación había cambiado tanto en los dos días anteriores, que Alice no sabía si aquello era un cumplido o una burla.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo Jasper, para que no quedara la menor duda—. Y si yo fuera el hombre que era hace cinco años, te haría falta poner una cerradura de seguridad en la puerta de tu habitación.

Alice lo miró a los ojos.

—Supongo que te habrán dicho que tu problema puede ser mental y no físico —dijo.

—Claro, ya sé que es mental. El caso es cómo curarlo —dijo Jasper, y añadió—: Y me parece que a ti te pasa algo parecido.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, y también es mental.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Alice agachó la mirada.

—La solución más obvia es...

Jasper volvió a poner el pie en el estribo y se sentó muy rígido sobre la silla.

—No puedo —dijo.

—No te estaba haciendo una proposición —replicó Alice y luego miró a la señora Sutherland, que después de alejarse unos metros comenzó a volver junto a ellos—. Seguro que ella sí te lo propone en cuanto vea la oportunidad.

—Puede que lo mejor sea dejar que lo intente —dijo Jasper con cinismo—. Probablemente sabe trucos que yo ni siquiera imagino.

— ¡Jasper!

— ¿Estás celosa?

—Pues... no lo sé. Tal vez —dijo Alice moviéndose sobre la silla—. Ojalá pudiera darte la misma medicina, pero para eso tendrías que emborracharme —dijo soltando una carcajada. Luego añadió—: Nunca te lo perdonaría si lo hicieras.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Emborracharte?

— ¡No! Acostarte con ella.

Jasper iba a responder cuando Victoria se puso a su altura.

— ¿No vais a acompañarme? —preguntó—. Es aburrido explorar un rancho tan grande sola.

—Perdona —dijo Jasper—, estábamos discutiendo los planes de la boda.

—Yo también tengo algún plan —dijo Victoria—. ¿Os gustaría oírlo?

Alice se retrasó un poco y los observó. Pero Jasper se puso junto a ella inmediatamente. La expresión de sus ojos la dejó perpleja. Con reticencia mantuvo el paso junto a él y, para irritación de Victoria, se dirigieron todos juntos de vuelta a casa.

Pensó que Jasper olvidaría lo que le había dicho antes de que Victoria les interrumpiera, pero no lo hizo. Cuando Victoria subió a cambiarse para cenar, él la agarró y la llevó hasta su estudio, que tenía un ventanal con vistas al río.

Cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

Alice se quedó junto a la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y lo miró con cautela.

—Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo —le dijo.

—Entre otras cosas —dijo sentándose en el borde de la mesa y cruzándose de brazos—. Esta mañana me has devuelto el beso y no lo has hecho pensando en que Victoria estuviera mirando. Has enterrado todo lo que sentías por mí, pero sigue ahí. Quiero que vuelvas a sentirlo otra vez.

Alice se miró las manos, que tenía apoyadas en el regazo. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, seguía amando a Jasper. Pero los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, demasiado reales. No podía olvidarse de los años de relaciones tensas, llenas de sarcasmo y palabras crueles.

No sabía qué le ofrecía Jasper, aparte de que volvieran a intentar una relación física. No había dicho nada de que la quisiera, aunque sabía que lamentaba la pérdida del niño. Podría ser que cuando ese dolor, tan reciente para él, hubiera pasado, descubriera que sólo sentía pena por ella. Y ella deseaba mucho más que eso.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Jasper con impaciencia.

Alice lo miró a los ojos.

—Acepté fingir que soy tu prometida —dijo Alice manteniendo la tranquilidad—, pero no quiero quedarme a vivir en Sheridan el resto de mi vida ni dejar el puesto de trabajo que me han ofrecido en Tucson.

Jasper iba a decir algo, pero Alice le interrumpió con un ademán.

—Sé que eres muy rico, Jasper —prosiguió—, y sé que podría tener todo cuanto quisiera, pero estoy acostumbrada a trazar mi propio camino y no quiero depender de ti.

—También en Sheridan hay colegios.

—Sí. En Sheridan hay buenos colegios y sé que podría conseguir trabajo en alguno de ellos, pero conocen mi relación contigo y nunca sabría si consigo el trabajo por mis méritos o gracias a ti.

— ¿No sientes nada por mí? —le preguntó.

Alice se quedó mirando la sortija de esmeralda.

—Me importas mucho, por supuesto, y siempre me importarás, pero el matrimonio es más de lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Jasper se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta la ventana.

—Me echas la culpa de lo del niño, ¿verdad?

—No le echo la culpa a nadie. Fue algo impredecible.

Jasper levantó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo de la nuca más largo que de costumbre y con algunas ondas. No podía evitar mirarlo con afecto. No había nada que deseara más que vivir con aquel hombre y amarlo, pero lo que él estaba ofreciendo no era más que una relación vacía. Quizá cuando se hubiera librado de su sentido de culpa volviera a ser capaz de acostarse con una mujer. Alice sabía que aquel problema era sólo temporal, causado por el descubrimiento inesperado de que había perdido un hijo sin siquiera saberlo. Pero el matrimonio no era la respuesta a sus problemas.

—Podemos ir a un médico —dijo Jasper al cabo de un largo silencio—. Puede que encuentren una solución para mi impotencia y para tus miedos.

—No creo que necesites un médico para resolver tu problema —dijo Alice—. Sólo lo tienes porque te sientes culpable por lo del niño...

Jasper se dio la vuelta. Le brillaban los ojos.

— ¡Hace cinco años no sabía lo del niño!

Alice se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente comprendió lo que aquello significaba.

— ¡Cinco años! —exclamó.

— ¿Pero es que no te dabas cuenta de lo que quiere decir? —dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

—No tenía ni idea —replicó Alice y luego volvió a exclamar—: ¡Cinco años!

De repente, Jasper se sintió muy violento. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Alice no podía encontrar palabras adecuadas para aquel momento. Nunca se le había ocurrido que un hombre pudiera pasarse cinco años sin sexo. Alice decidió que lo mejor era acercarse a él y decir algo, cualquier cosa.

—No tenía ni idea —le repitió.

Jasper tenía las manos entrelazadas por detrás de la espalda y miraba hacia el horizonte sin la menor expresión en su rostro.

—No deseaba a nadie —dijo por fin—. Y cuando averigüé lo que le había pasado al niño me quedé destrozado. Y sí, también me sentía culpable. Una de las razones por las que te pedí que volvieras era porque quería compartir mi pena contigo, porque sabía que tú también la sentías y que nunca habías podido compartirla con nadie.

Después de decir aquellas palabras se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—Puede que también tuviera esperanzas de volver a sentir algo por ti. Deseo volver a ser un hombre completo otra vez, Alice, pero incluso eso ha fallado —dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana—. Quédate hasta que se vaya Victoria. Ayúdame a conservar el poco orgullo que me queda. Luego te dejaré marchar.

Alice no sabía qué decirle. Era evidente que estaba deshecho. Y ella también lo estaba. Después de estar cinco años sin una mujer, Alice sólo podía hacerse una pequeña idea de lo maltrecho que estaba su orgullo. Pero no podía consolarlo, porque ella misma tenía conciencia de cuánto había sufrido su propia dignidad.

—Todo habría sido distinto si no hubiéramos pasado aquel verano en Francia —dijo Alice ausente.

— ¿Tú crees? Tarde o temprano habría ocurrido lo mismo, en cualquier parte —dijo Jasper.

—Me quedaré hasta que se vaya la viuda. Pero ¿qué ocurrirá con esas tierras? No creo que tenga intención de venderlas.

—La tendrá cuando le haga una oferta. Sé que Edward Masen no dispone de dinero en efectivo debido a unas inversiones que tuvo que hacer en su rancho, así que no podrá mejorar mi oferta. Y Victoria no puede esperar a que alguien le ofrezca algo mejor.

Aquella explicación despertó la curiosidad de Alice.

—Entonces, si sabes que venderá, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Por lo que te he dicho antes —dijo Jasper—, no puedo dejar que averigüe que todo lo que dicen sobre mí es cierto. Quiero conservar el poco orgullo que me queda.

Alice hizo una mueca.

—Supongo que de poco servirá que te diga que...

Jasper le puso el dedo índice en la boca.

—No, no serviría de nada.

Alice lo miró, se sentía incómoda, casi enferma. En el fondo sabía que la única esperanza que Jasper tenía de recuperar una vida sexual normal era haciendo el amor con ella. El problema había empezado en Francia y sólo ella tenía el poder de acabar con él. Pero no tenía el valor de intentarlo.

—No quiero que te apiades de mí —dijo Jasper con voz grave—. He aprendido a vivir con ello. Me acostumbraré. Y tú también. Vuelve a Tucson y acepta ese trabajo.

— ¿Y tú qué harás? Tiene que haber algún modo...

—Si lo hubiese, lo habría encontrado —dijo Jasper, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia la puerta—. Será mejor que salgamos.

—Espera —dijo Alice.

Jasper se detuvo. Ella se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose, se desabrochó un botón de la camisa y la sacó de los pantalones.

Jasper entendió lo que pretendía. Sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo dio a Alice, que se lo pasó por la comisura de los labios y luego se lo devolvió.

Entonces, Jasper abrió la puerta. Victoria estaba sentada en la escalera, esperando. Los miró con suspicacia y cuando vio los intentos de Alice por arreglarse, chascó la lengua para demostrar su impaciencia.

—Perdona —murmuró Jasper—. No sabíamos qué hora era.

—Está claro —replicó Victoria mirando a Alice—. Vine aquí para hablar de tierras.

—Por supuesto, estoy a tu disposición —dijo Jasper—. ¿Te apetece charlar mientras tomamos una taza de café?

—No, me gustaría que me enseñaras la ciudad —dijo Victoria, y luego miró a Alice—. Supongo que ella también viene.

—No si prefieres que te conceda toda mi atención —dijo Jasper inesperadamente—. No te importa, ¿verdad, cariño?

Alice estaba desconcertada, pero trató de sonreír.

—Claro que no —dijo—. Podéis iros, yo me quedaré ayudando a Charlotte en la cocina.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó Victoria con indiferencia—. Yo nunca me molesté en aprender, la mayoría de las veces como fuera de casa.

—Yo odio la comida de los restaurantes —dijo Alice—, así que el verano pasado hice un curso de cocina. Incluso aprendí a hacer postres franceses.

Jasper se la quedó mirando.

—No me lo habías dicho.

—No me lo preguntaste —dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué raro —dijo Victoria—. Yo creía que los novios se lo contaban todo. Además, es tu hermanastra.

—Hemos vivido mucho tiempo separados —le explicó Jasper—. Todavía estamos dando los primeros pasos, a pesar del compromiso. No estaremos fuera mucho tiempo —le dijo a Alice.

—Tomaos vuestro tiempo.

Jasper vaciló, Alice sabía por qué. No quería darle a Victoria pie para flirtear con él. Alice se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Recuerda que estás prometido —dijo y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

Estaban tan fríos como el hielo, como sus ojos, incluso a pesar de que aparentemente trataban de devolverle el beso.

—Tennos preparado algo especial para cuando volvamos —dijo Jasper refiriéndose a la cena y apartando a Alice con ternura.

Alice se quedó con una enorme sensación de vacío. Sabía que no era capaz de darle todo lo que él necesitaba, pero le hubiera gustado una muestra más cálida de su afecto. La miraba como si la odiara, y tal vez la odiaba todavía.

Jasper conducía su nuevo Mercedes plateado de camino a Sheridan. Victoria iba a su lado.

— ¿Ya tenéis problemas? —preguntó Victoria—. Me he dado cuenta de que has estado muy frío con ella. Claro que os lleváis muchos años, ¿no?

—Supongo que todos los noviazgos pasan por tiempos difíciles —dijo sin dar importancia a las palabras de Victoria.

—Pero os habéis prometido ayer.

—Sí, pero yo hubiera querido hacerlo antes —dijo Jasper.

—Entiendo, un amor no correspondido.

Jasper rió con amargura.

—Así fue durante algunos años.

Victoria lo miró con curiosidad, luego empezó a reírse. Jasper la contempló perplejo.

—Perdona —dijo Victoria dejando de reír—. Es sólo que me acordado de los rumores que circulan sobre ti. No sé por qué los he creído.

— ¿Rumores?

—Oh, son demasiado estúpidos como para que te los repita. Y ahora no tienen sentido, supongo simplemente que te negabas a salir con mujeres que no te importaban.

Jasper no se esperaba que Victoria pudiera olvidar aquellos rumores tan fácilmente. Frunció el ceño y la miró.

Victoria estaba sonriendo, sin el menor asomo de flirteo.

—Es encantador, de verdad —dijo—. ¿Y Alice no sospechó nada?

—No.

—Y todavía no lo sabe, ¿verdad? —preguntó Victoria con curiosidad—. Estáis prometidos, pero actúa como si le resultara difícil darte un beso. Y no creas que me habéis engañado con la mancha de lápiz de labios en el pañuelo. No había ni rastro de carmín en tu cara. Está muy nerviosa cuando está contigo y se nota.

Jasper lo sabía, pero no le gustaba oírlo.

—Estamos dando los primeros pasos —dijo.

Victoria asintió.

—Ten en cuenta que puede que tenga menos experiencia con los hombres de la que pretende —dijo—. No tiene esa afectación que la mayoría de las mujeres tenemos a su edad. No creo que tenga mucha experiencia.

—Eres muy observadora para alguien que pretende tener una piel tan dura como tú —dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

Victoria se reclinó sobre el confortable asiento.

—Yo estaba enamorada de mi marido —dijo—. Como era mucho mayor que yo, todo el mundo piensa que me casé con él por dinero, pero no es verdad. Me casé con él porque fue la primera persona que fue amable conmigo.

El tono de Victoria se volvió más amargo a medida que la asaltaban los recuerdos.

—Mi padre no me quería, porque pensaba que yo no era hija suya —prosiguió—. Mi madre me odiaba porque tenía que cuidar de mí y sólo quería divertirse. Y al final los dos me abandonaron a mi suerte. Encontré malas compañías y tuve problemas con la ley. Me sentenciaron a un año de prisión por ayudar a un chico con el que salía a robar. James Sutherland estaba en el juzgado, representando a algún cliente, y empezamos a hablar en uno de los descansos. Yo era un caso difícil, pero él ponía mucho interés y era muy persistente. Antes de darme cuenta me casé con él.

Agachó la vista, distraída por los recuerdos.

—Cuando murió me volví un poco loca, y no creo que haya vuelto a recobrar el sentido hasta hoy —dijo y luego lo miró—. Alice tiene algo en su pasado, algo que le hace daño. Cuídala mucho, ¿vale?

Jasper se sorprendió. Victoria era muy perspicaz. Pero no podía contarle cuál era el problema de Alice y quien se lo había ocasionado.

—Lo haré —dijo con una sonrisa.

Victoria le sonrió con un afecto sincero.

—Me gustas, ya lo sabes —le dijo—. Te pareces mucho a James. Pero ahora que sé cómo están las cosas, te has quedado fuera de la lista. Bueno, ¿y cuánto vas a ofrecerme por ese trozo de tierra?

Cuando volvieron, Jasper rodeaba a Victoria por el hombro y no dejaban de sonreír. Alice se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva y se le ocurrieron toda clase de razones para explicar por qué estaban tan contentos. Sintió celos y no supo cómo explicarlos.

Durante la cena guardó silencio, habló tan sólo cuando se dirigían a ella. De todas formas, aquella actitud no molestó a Jasper. Si Alice sentía celos, aún quedaban esperanzas de que lo que sentía por él no hubiera muerto del todo.

Así que siguió prestando atención a Victoria.

—Creo que deberíamos dar una fiesta —dijo—. El viernes por la noche. Invitaremos a la gente por teléfono y organizaremos un baile. A Charlotte le encantará hacer los preparativos.

— ¿Podrá hacerlo con tan poco tiempo? —preguntó Victoria.

— ¡Por supuesto! Alice la ayudará, ¿verdad? —dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa a Alice.

—Claro —replicó Alice con voz apagada.

—He traído algunos discos maravillosos para bailar —dijo Victoria—. Incluida alguna recopilación de música de baile de los años cuarenta. ¿Te gusta bailar, Alice?

—Hace mucho que no lo hago —replicó Alice—. Pero supongo que es como montar en bicicleta, ¿no?

—Sí, seguro que no se te ha olvidado —dijo Jasper—. Si has olvidado algún paso, yo puedo enseñarte.

Alice lo miró y se sonrojó al tropezarse con su mirada.

—Siempre hay cosas que aprender —dijo.

Jasper hizo una mueca y miró a Victoria.

—Nos lo pasaremos bien —le dijo—. Y ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a ver el contrato que le encargué a mi abogado? No te importa, ¿verdad, Alice?

Alice se irguió con dignidad.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo—. Después de todo, sólo son negocios, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? —replicó Jasper.

Sí, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Se dijo Alice enfurecida al ver cómo la puerta del estudio se cerraba tras Jasper y la viuda Sutherland.

Alice subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Nunca en su vida había estado más furiosa. Jasper la había pedido que fuera hasta allí para evitar a la viuda fingiendo que estaban prometidos, y él se estaba comportando como si en vez de con ella, se hubiera comprometido con la viuda. De acuerdo, pensaba, pero no pretendería que se quedara de brazos cruzados. Celebrarían la fiesta el viernes, y el sábado regresaría a Tucson. Si a Jasper le gustaba la viuda, podría quedarse a gusto con ella.

Se echó sobre la cama y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Todavía le quería. Todo era igual que antes. Jasper sabía lo que ella sentía y le estaba clavando un cuchillo en el corazón. Qué idiota había sido para creer todo lo que él le había dicho. Probablemente se estaba riendo de ella por lo fácil que había sido engañarla para convencerla de que fuera a Sheridan, y una vez en Sheridan burlarse aún más de ella. Jasper debía pensar que todavía no había pagado el precio del segundo matrimonio de su padre, y pensar que estaba empezando a creer que se preocupaba por ella. ¡Ja! Pero al día siguiente iba a cortar por lo sano. Al día siguiente le hablaría claro, estaba decidido. A primera hora de la mañana.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

Cuando Alice le dijo a Jasper que después de la fiesta volvería a Tucson, se encontró con un silencio cortante y una mirada que habría abatido a una mujer menos convencida.

—Estamos prometidos —dijo Jasper, humildemente.

— ¿Lo estamos? —dijo Alice quitándose la sortija de esmeralda y dejándola sobre la mesa del despacho—. Prueba a ver cómo le queda a la viuda, a lo mejor le sienta mejor que a mí.

—No lo entiendes —dijo Jasper entre dientes—. Sólo está aquí para venderme sus tierras, no hay nada por lo que estar celosa.

— ¿Celosa? —dijo Alice con sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué, Jasper, por qué iba a estar celosa? Después de todo, debe haber una docena de hombres esperando que vuelva a Tucson.

Jasper no supo qué decir. La aseveración de Alice le dejó perplejo. Alice se marchó de la habitación sin decir nada.

Hasta el día de la fiesta, lo mantuvo a distancia con sonrisas forzadas y educada conversación.

.

.

.

La noche del viernes se estaba haciendo muy larga. Lo único que Alice quería era volver a su habitación y alejarse de Jasper. Se había pasado la fiesta viéndole esbozar su vieja sonrisa cínica para captar la atención de todas las mujeres presentes, sobre todo de Victoria Sutherland. No se apartaba de aquella mujer ni un instante y a Alice le pareció muy extraño aquel repentino cambio de actitud.

Los evitó a los dos de manera premeditada, tanto que Charlotte, que ayudaba a servir los canapés y las bebidas, no dejaba de mirarla ceñudamente. Pero Alice no podía evitar su frialdad hacia Jasper.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Victoria anunció que se marchaba. Jasper la acompañó hasta su coche y Alice los observó desde la puerta. Victoria besó a Jasper y él no hizo ademán de apartarse. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Alice. Cerró la puerta y se metió en casa, dominada por la furia.

Cuando Alice se estaba despidiendo del último de los invitados, Jasper apareció de nuevo en la puerta. Alice, después de decir adiós con la mano, trató de desaparecer, pero Jasper se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Alice tratando de no aparentar ningún temor.

Jasper la observó de arriba abajo, desde la melena suelta hasta las largas piernas que dejaba al descubierto su elegante vestido negro corto.

—Puede que me haya cansado de jugar —dijo Jasper enigmáticamente.

— ¿Conmigo o con Victoria Sutherland? —replicó Alice.

— ¿No sabes por qué he tratado tan bien a Victoria? ¿No puedes adivinarlo?

Alice se sonrojó delicadamente.

—No quiero saber por qué. Quiero irme a la cama, Jasper —dijo Alice midiendo la distancia que había hasta la puerta.

Jasper dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación ante la rígida postura de Alice y su temerosa mirada.

—Tú huyes, yo huyo. No hay diferencia entre tú y yo —dijo, y la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, a pesar de su resistencia—. Si yo eché a perder tu vida, tú hiciste lo mismo con la mía. Yo creía que estábamos acercándonos y ahora es como si viviéramos en mundos distintos. Ven aquí.

Un par de whiskies le habían hecho perder cualquier inhibición. Se echó sobre ella sin la menor esperanza de experimentar ninguna excitación, pero al menos podría besarla...

Lo hizo, con dolorosa urgencia. Sus pensamientos cedieron paso a la sensación de tocarla, de probar su boca. Gimió estrechándola contra sí. Alice estaba tensa, pero su resistencia no le detuvo. Se abandonó a aquellas sensaciones sin pensar más que en demostrarle que ni siquiera el beso más ardiente podía excitarlo.

Pero ocurrió lo inesperado. Se apretó contra las caderas de Alice y el súbito tacto de las largas piernas de ella contra las suyas, le hizo temblar de angustia y deseo. Profirió un audible gemido que expresaba su asombro al darse cuenta de que lo que no había ocurrido desde hacía casi cinco años, estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos.

Se apartó de ella y la miró. Jasper tenía una expresión de miedo y la apretaba con tanta fuerza que llegó a hacerle daño.

Alice reaccionó de un modo puramente instintivo, oponiéndose al daño que Jasper no era consciente de hacerle con todas sus fuerzas.

Jasper estaba ante ella, temblando de deseo. La deseaba obsesivamente, pero ella no podía soportar que la tocara. Para Jasper era irónico, trágico. Acababa de descubrir que todavía era capaz de hacer el amor, al menos con la mujer que tenía delante, pero aquella era la única mujer del mundo que no soportaba que la tocara.

La miró con amargura.

— ¡Dios, esto era todo lo que hacía falta! —dijo con angustia—. ¡Esto era todo!

Jasper tenía una mirada tan encendida que Alice creyó que la odiaba.

— ¡Me habías dicho que no sentías nada! —exclamó.

Jasper se pasó la mano por el pelo y se frotó la frente. Luego se dio la vuelta.

—Pensé que de cintura para abajo estaba muerto —dijo—, que era inmune a las mujeres. Nunca me había dado cuenta por qué, aunque llegara a sospecharlo... ¡Yo también podría estar muerto! ¡Dios mío, yo también podría estar muerto!

Abrió la puerta y salió precipitadamente, como si se hubiera olvidado de la presencia de Alice. Se dirigió a su coche, lo arrancó y salió a toda velocidad.

Alice lo observó como si fuera un sonámbulo porque actuaba de un modo que no parecía él mismo.

—Jasper —se dijo cuando él ya había desaparecido.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta, desamparada, tratando de decidir lo que debía hacer. Jasper no estaba en condiciones de conducir, así pues ¿cómo podía irse ella a la cama? Por otro lado, no podía quedarse a esperarlo porque al volver podría comportarse aún más violentamente. Sabía muy bien, demasiado bien, cómo era Jasper cuando estaba fuera de control. Charlotte y Peter se habían ido a la cama y ella no podía soportar la idea de verse sola con él. Sin embargo, saber que estaba conduciendo borracho tampoco era muy tranquilizador.

Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más preocupada, así que tomó el bolso, el abrigo y las llaves del deportivo de Jasper y salió a buscarlo.

Condujo un par de kilómetros, fijándose en las cunetas. Sentía un gran alivio al no ver nada. Al cabo de diez minutos pensó que probablemente Jasper había vuelto al rancho y se dispuso a dar la vuelta.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver las luces de emergencia al otro lado de una pequeña colina. Supo enseguida, en el fondo de su corazón, que se trataba de Jasper. Pisó el acelerador y comenzó a rezar mientras se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

El coche del sheriff del condado estaba detenido en la cuneta. Sobre el pavimento había marcas de neumáticos y un poco más allá estaba el coche de Jasper, que había dado una vuelta de campana. Cuando se detuvo, oyó el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia en la distancia.

Quitó la marcha y sin ni siquiera apagar el coche salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el Jaguar.

— ¡Jasper! —gritó—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

El sheriff la cortó el paso.

—Suélteme —dijo sollozando y tratando de pasar—. ¡Por favor, por favor!

—No puede ayudarlo —dijo el sheriff con firmeza—. ¿Reconoce el coche?

—Es el de Jasper —dijo Alice con un susurro—. Jasper Cullen, mi hermanastro... ¿Está... muerto?

A Alice le pareció que transcurrió una eternidad antes de que el sheriff respondiera.

—Está muy grave —dijo—. Cálmese

Alice lo miró bajo el resplandor intermitente de las luces de emergencia.

— ¡Por favor! —dijo—. ¡Por Dios se lo ruego!

La mirada de súplica de Alice convenció al policía y la dejó pasar.

Alice corrió hacia el coche con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y una expresión de

miedo absoluto. Jasper estaba dentro, en una postura muy extraña. Alice alargó la mano para tocarlo y notó la sangre. Sabía que no debía intentar moverlo, así que se limitó a acariciarle el pelo, con manos temblorosas. Su rostro, que estaba girado hacia el otro lado, estaba helado. No dejaba de acariciarlo, como si haciéndolo pudiera mantenerlo con vida.

—No puedes morirte —susurró—. ¡Por favor, Jasper! ¡No puedes morirte, por Dios!

Jasper no se movió. Tampoco dijo nada. Estaba sin sentido.

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia estaba cada vez más próximo. Luego se detuvo. Alice oyó voces a su espalda.

Con amabilidad pero con firmeza alguien la apartó de allí y la devolvió junto al coche del sheriff. Aquella vez Alice se quedó quieta, observando, esperando. Muchas veces había pensado que odiaba a Jasper, sobre todo desde que se había puesto a flirtear con Victoria, pero en realidad sólo se había estado mintiendo a sí misma. Podría haber salido con muchos hombres, y había muchos que la deseaban, pero sólo había uno al que ella quisiera. A pesar del dolor y la angustia del pasado, su corazón pertenecía al hombre que estaba aprisionado en aquel coche. Alice supo entonces, sin la menor duda, que si Jasper moría, una parte de ella moriría con él, y lo único que deseó fue tener la ocasión de decírselo.

.

.

.

Para sacarlo del coche tuvieron que cortar la puerta. Cuando le pusieron en la camilla ni siquiera se movió. Lo cubrieron con una manta y lo llevaron a la ambulancia. Alice se lo quedó mirando con tristeza. No se movía. Tal vez ya hubiera muerto y los enfermeros no querían cubrirle la cara delante de ella. Pero si su propio corazón, pensaba Alice, seguía latiendo, si ella misma seguía respirando, Jasper tenía que estar vivo. Si él hubiera muerto, ella estaría muerta también.

—Vamos —dijo el sheriff con amabilidad—, la llevaré al hospital.

—Y... el coche.

—Yo me ocupo de él.

Subieron al coche de policía y siguieron a la ambulancia hasta un hospital privado de Sheridan.

Alice se bebió cinco tazas de café antes de que alguien fuera a decirle cómo estaba Jasper. No podía pensar, tan sólo permanecía sentada junto a la ventana, rezando.

—Señorita Cullen.

Alice levantó la cabeza.

—Brandon —corrigió débilmente—. Jasper es mi hermanastro.

—Sobrevivirá —dijo sonriendo—. Estaba inconsciente cuando lo ingresaron, probablemente por la contusión del choque, pero milagrosamente no hay daños internos. Ni siquiera hay ningún hueso roto. No le parece un... ¡Señorita Brandon!

Alice se despertó sobre una cama en la sala de emergencias. Lo primero que vio fueron las luces del techo, lo primero que pensó fue que Jasper viviría. Eso había dicho el doctor. ¿O había sido un sueño?

Giró la cabeza y una enfermera la sonrió.

— ¿Se siente mejor? —le preguntó—. Supongo que ha sido una noche muy dura. El señor Cullen está en una habitación privada. Está bien. Hace poco preguntó por usted.

Alice se sobresaltó.

— ¿Ha vuelto en sí? —preguntó.

—Sí. Le dijimos que usted estaba en la sala de espera y se tranquilizó. Va a ponerse bien.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Alice suspirando, y volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Gracias a Dios.

—Debe quererle mucho —dijo la enfermera.

—No tenemos más parientes —dijo Alice evitando el comentario a la afirmación de la enfermera—. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—Ya. Menos mal que llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Es muy guapo.

Al oír aquel comentario, Alice miró a la enfermera y se fijó en su pelo rubio y sus bonitos ojos marrones.

—Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? —dijo.

—Está en mi sección. Qué suerte.

 _«Sí, qué suerte»,_ pensó Alice, aunque no dijo nada. Se levantó con la ayuda de la enfermera y fue al cuarto de baño para refrescarse. Trató de no pensar, aquella noche ya había tenido bastante.

.

.

.

Después de lavarse la cara, retocar el maquillaje y peinarse, se dirigió a la habitación de Jasper. Llamó a la puerta y entró. La estancia era individual y Jasper estaba consciente como había dicho la enfermera.

Giró la cara al oír entrar a Alice. Ella hizo una mueca al ver los cortes que tenía en un lado de la cara. Tenía un moretón en el pómulo y en la sien. Parecía un poco desorientado, lo que no era sorprendente, considerando el golpe que debía haber sufrido. Alice se estremeció al recordar el estado en que había quedado el Jaguar.

Jasper respiraba con dificultad.

—Lo siento —dijo con una voz muy ronca.

Alice no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

— ¡Bobo! —dijo sollozando—. ¡Eres un estúpido, podías haberte matado!

—Alice —dijo Jasper suavemente tendiéndole la mano.

Alice corrió hacia él. Todas las barreras que había entre ellos se derrumbaron, como si nunca hubieran existido. Se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama y se echó sobre él. No dejaba de temblar. Jasper la tomó por los hombros.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Estoy bien. He tenido suerte y no me di en la cabeza ni en ningún órgano vital.

Alice no dijo nada. No dejaba de sollozar y estremecerse. Y Jasper le acariciaba el pelo.

—Maldita sea —dijo con dificultad—, me encuentro muy débil, Alice.

—Enseguida te pondrás bien —murmuró Alice levantando la cabeza—, Vas a tener un bonito moretón.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Jasper revolviéndose sobre la cama—. Qué dolor de cabeza. No sé si es la resaca o el accidente. ¿Pero qué hacía yo conduciendo?

—No lo sé, exactamente —dijo Alice eludiendo la respuesta—. Te enfadaste y tomaste el coche.

Jasper silbó y sonrió con humor.

—Bonito epitafio: _«Muerto por razones desconocidas»._

—No me parece muy divertido —dijo Alice secándose los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

— ¿Estábamos discutiendo otra vez?

—En realidad, no.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

La puerta se abrió y entró la enfermera rubia con una carpeta.

—Es hora de comprobar las constantes vitales —dijo—. Sólo será un minuto. Si le apetece tomar una taza de café... —añadió dirigiéndose a Alice.

Alice no tenía ánimos para discutir nada.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo.

Jasper la miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero la enfermera le metió el termómetro en la boca.

Más tarde, Alice volvió al rancho y les contó a Charlotte y Peter lo que había ocurrido. Luego llamó a Bella, su mejor amiga, que vivía en Bighorn.

— ¿Quieres que vaya y me quede contigo? —le preguntó Bella.

—No —dijo Alice—, sólo quería hablar con alguien. Jasper se quedará en el hospital un par de días. No quería que te preocuparas si llamabas y no estaba en casa, sobre todo porque te dije que hoy volvería a Tucson.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, pero gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Ya recibe muchas atenciones de una enfermera rubia. Ni siquiera creo que me eche de menos.

Se hizo una pausa.

— ¿Vas a irte antes de que vuelva del hospital?

—No —respondió Alice con sequedad.

— ¿Y no sabes qué pasó? ¿Por qué conducía tan deprisa?

—Sí, creo que sí lo sé —dijo Alice tristemente—. En parte, es culpa mía. Aunque también había bebido demasiado y eso que dice que no se debe conducir cuando has tomado alguna copa.

—Podremos chantajearle por esto durante años —replicó Bella con un tono burlón—, Gracias a Dios estará vivo para que podamos hacerlo.

—Se lo diré. Si puedo lograr que me escuche.

Colgó y fue al estudio porque allí se sentía más cerca de Jasper. No había podido decirle por qué se había ido la noche anterior, aunque sospechaba la razón. Se había dado cuenta de que sólo podía hacer el amor con una mujer... y era una mujer a la que había aterrorizado tanto en el pasado que ya nunca podría hacer el amor con él. Jasper había huido la noche anterior porque aquel era un pensamiento que no podía soportar. Qué terrible ironía.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior. El cielo estaba cubierto, y amenazaba nieve. Si quería volver a Tucson, tenía que salir antes de que las carreteras estuvieran impracticables. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Jasper en el estado en que estaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo primero era volver al hospital.

Pero Charlotte se negó a dejarla salir.

—No has dormido y necesitas comer y descansar. Peter y yo iremos con él mientras descansas un poco.

—No tenéis por qué ir...

—Alice, sabes muy bien que es como si fuera hijo nuestro. Come algo y nosotros nos quedaremos en el hospital hasta que tú vayas esta noche.

—Está bien.

Charlotte daba por sentado que Alice iba a pasar la noche con Jasper. No había duda de que todos pensaban que estaban prometidos. Alice hizo una mueca, sabía que cuando Jasper se recuperara volvería a odiarla.

Cuando Alice volvió al hospital, Jasper la escrutó con la mirada y le preguntó:

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor —respondió Alice con un murmullo.

Charlotte se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

—Pero, cielo, si estás helada. ¿No tienes algo que te abrigue más que esa rebeca? —le dijo.

—En Tucson no hace tanto frío como aquí —respondió Alice.

—Ve a Harper's y cómprate un abrigo —dijo Jasper—. Tengo una cuenta abierta allí.

—No me hace falta un abrigo —dijo Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Tampoco estaré aquí el tiempo suficiente para ponérmelo. Sólo hace un poco de fresco, estamos en primavera.

Jasper no dijo nada, pero no dejaba de mirarla.

—Charlotte —dijo después de un silencio—. ¿Sabes su talla?

—Sí—dijo Charlotte sonriendo.

—Cómprale un abrigo.

—Mañana a primera hora.

—Pero... —intervino Alice.

—Chist, niña. Tiene razón con eso que llevas puesto te vas a helar. Bueno, nos vamos. Mañana por la mañana volveremos —dijo Charlotte abrazando de nuevo a Alice.

—Será mejor que no discutas —dijo Peter con una sonrisa—. En treinta y cinco años no he logrado hacer que cambie de opinión cuando discuto con ella. ¿Crees que tú vas a poder?

—Me parece que no —dijo Alice con un suspiro.

La pareja se despidió de Jasper y salió de la habitación.

Alice se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama. Al quedarse sola con él se sentía incómoda y vulnerable, y Jasper parecía estar totalmente pendiente de ella. La miró a los ojos y sostuvo su mirada hasta que ella se sonrojó y tuvo que mirar a otro lado.

—Ya me he acordado —dijo Jasper.

— ¿Te has acordado? —replicó Alice mordiéndose el labio.

—Y me parece que tú sabes por qué perdí los nervios.

Alice se sonrojó aún más y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

Jasper se rió, con cierta amargura.

—Eso es Alice, intenta pensar que no ocurrió. Sigue huyendo —dijo y le tomó la mano—. Y para ya, te has hecho sangre en el labio.

Alice ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tomó un pañuelo de papel y se limpió.

—Es una manía —dijo titubeando.

Jasper la soltó y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Tenía más arrugas y parecía más viejo. Era como si nunca en su vida hubiera sonreído.

—Jasper —dijo estrujando el pañuelo de papel.

Jasper la miró inquisitivamente.

— ¿Por qué...? —preguntó Alice con vacilación—. ¿Por qué me deseas? Quiero decir, todas esas mujeres, como la señora Sutherland... además es muy guapa.

Jasper la miró a los ojos.

—No sé por qué, Alice —replicó—. Puede que porque fui tan cruel contigo, no lo sé. El caso es que yo te deseo y tú me tienes miedo. Irónico, ¿no? ¿Te haces alguna idea, por pequeña que sea, de lo que significa para un hombre ser impotente?

Alice negó con un gesto.

—En realidad no —dijo.

—Todos estos años... —dijo Jasper apartándose el pelo de la cara y cerrando los ojos—. Me pongo enfermo cuando me toca una mujer, Alice. Y luego no siento nada. Era como si estuviera contigo. Por eso ayer te abracé y te apreté contra mí, para que vieras lo que me has hecho.

Jasper se rió con amargura.

—Y menuda lección, ¿no? Me sentí tan excitado como nunca, y con la única mujer que tiembla de miedo cuando la toco.

Alice apretó los dientes y observó a Jasper. Hace muchos años, llegó a tener la impresión de que le había amado durante toda la vida, pero en una sola noche él destruyó su amor, su futuro y su feminidad. En la vida de Jasper ya no quedaban esperanzas, pero tampoco en la suya.

Jasper la miró.

—También tú lo has pasado muy mal, ¿verdad? —le preguntó de repente—. Todos esos malditos hombres que aparecían en tu vida sin que tú pudieras hacer nada. No dejaste que ninguno de ellos te tocara, ni siquiera del modo más inocente.

Alice se estremeció. Era abrumador que él supiera tanto de ella, era como si fuera capaz de desnudarla y ver su alma.

Fue a levantarse, pero él la tomó por la cintura, con una fuerza sorprendente para las condiciones en las que estaba, y la sentó en la silla.

—No —dijo mirándola con determinación—. No. Esta vez no vas a huir. He dicho que nadie te ha tocado, que ni siquiera te han besado desde que yo lo hice. Vamos, dime que miento.

Alice tragó saliva. Su expresión de temor fue la respuesta que obtuvo Jasper.

—Maldíceme, Alice. Maldíceme por aquello —dijo Jasper entre dientes, luego la soltó y se recostó en la cama—. Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé qué hacer.

Jasper hablaba como si estuviera derrotado. Alice odiaba aquella inseguridad, odiaba lo que se habían hecho el uno al otro, porque Jasper lo era todo para ella.

Estiró el brazo y le acarició la mano y luego el brazo. Jasper, como si no pudiera creer lo que le decían sus sentidos, giró la cabeza y observó la pálida mano de Alice. Luego la miró con curiosidad y ternura.

—Alice...

Antes de que pudiera proseguir la frase, la enfermera apareció por la puerta, sonriendo, muy alegre, llena de optimismo y con una actitud posesiva hacia su apuesto paciente.

—La cena —anunció dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa—. Sopa y té. ¡Y yo voy a dársela!

—Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta.

La enfermera dio un respingo. Jasper no tenía precisamente una actitud de bienvenida, más bien la miraba con hostilidad, como previniéndola contra sus intenciones. La enfermera rió nerviosamente, perdiendo la confianza, y dejó la bandeja sobre la cama.

—Claro, por supuesto, si usted cree que puede cenar solo —dijo y se aclaró la garganta—. Volveré a recoger la bandeja dentro de veinte minutos. Trate de comérselo todo.

Terminó la frase, volvió a sonreír con menos entusiasmo que antes y desapareció más deprisa de lo que había venido.

Jasper dio un doloroso suspiro y miró a Alice.

—Ayúdame —dijo.

Verlo comer le resultaba muy íntimo. Veía cada cucharada desaparecer entre los labios, y recordó la forma en que aquellos labios la habían besado. Habían sido unos besos adultos, apasionados, sin tregua. Sabía que Jasper no se había dado cuenta de lo nuevos que eran para ella hasta que... Aquel pensamiento la sonrojó.

Jasper tragó la última cucharada de sopa y la miró.

—Yo también tengo mis propias pesadillas —dijo inesperadamente—. Si pudiera volver atrás, lo haría. Al menos, créeme cuando te digo eso.

Alice puso el plato de sopa en la bandeja y se removió con inquietud. Luego le ayudó a tomar el té. Jasper hizo una mueca de asco.

—Es muy bueno —dijo Alice.

—Sí, a lo mejor sirve para calentarse las manos en invierno —murmuró Jasper—, pero nada más. Jasper chascó la lengua sin rastro de humor. — ¿Te quedas aquí esta noche?

—Me parece que es lo que se espera de mí.

La expresión de Jasper se endureció.

—No me obligues a echarte, soy muy capaz...

Alice hizo una mueca de pesar. Jasper cerró los ojos y apretó el puño hasta que los nudillos se pusieron pálidos.

Alice aproximó la silla a la cama. Puso su pequeña mano sobre el gran puño de Jasper y lo acarició.

—No, Jasper —susurró—. Claro que me quedo. Quiero quedarme.

Jasper no respondió y siguió con el puño apretado.

Alice continuó acariciándolo. Jasper abrió los ojos y la miró. Alice dio un largo y profundo suspiro y se llevó el puño a los labios. Él se estremeció.

Alice lo dejó caer, bruscamente, sorprendida por su propia acción. Luego se incorporó. Se había sonrojado.

Pero Jasper tomó su mano con firmeza. Tiró de ella hasta que la puso sobre su boca. Cerró los ojos y gimió. Luego volvió a mirarla y Alice se estremeció con el ardor de aquella mirada.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Jasper.

A Alice le temblaron las rodillas. Sentía los labios de Jasper sobre la palma de su mano como si se los hubiera marcado a fuego. Nunca supo si habría obedecido o no la demanda de Jasper, porque en aquel momento se abrió la puerta y entró el médico. Jasper soltó la mano de Alice y la magia del momento se disipó.

Pero ninguno de los dos olvidó aquel momento. Ni siquiera los calmantes que le dieron para dormir, hizo que Jasper lo olvidara. Alice se sentó en un sillón frente a la cama y lo observó mientras dormía. Toda su vida yacía en aquella cama de hospital y no tenía el menor deseo de abandonarla. Y le parecía que a él le ocurría lo mismo.

Una enfermera que no conocía la despertó a la mañana siguiente al entrar con una toalla, jabón y un barreño de agua. Dirigió a Jasper una mirada luminosa y alegre, pero cuando él se negó, bruscamente, a que lo asearan, la enfermera salió corriendo.

—Tienes a las enfermeras muertas de miedo —señaló Alice, cansada y medio dormida, con una débil sonrisa.

—No quiero que me toquen.

—No puedes bañarte tú solo —protestó.

Jasper la miró a los ojos.

—Entonces hazlo tú —dijo sin el menor asomo de burla—. Porque no quiero que toquen mi cuerpo otras manos que no sean las tuyas.

Su mirada era cálida, tranquila y amable.

—Nunca he bañado a nadie —dijo Alice con vacilación.

Jasper se quitó la bata del hospital y apartó la sábana, dejando que cubriera por debajo de las caderas. Alice se sonrojó. A pesar de la intimidad que habían compartido, nunca lo había visto desnudo.

—Así está bien —dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos—, el resto puedo hacerlo yo, cuando tú termines.

Alice no se detuvo a preguntar por qué no podía él lavarse entero. Tomó un paño limpio que había llevado la enfermera, lo mojó y le aplicó jabón líquido. Luego, con lentos movimientos se lo pasó por la cara, el cuello y la espalda. Escurrió el paño y volvió a mojarlo y ponerle jabón. Antes de lavarle el pecho y los brazos, vaciló.

—No estoy en el lugar ni en la posición adecuada para que debas preocuparte —dijo Jasper con gentileza.

Alice sonrió y le lavó los brazos y sus fuertes manos. Volvió a mojarlo y lo aplicó sobre el pecho. Incluso a través del paño notaba sus fuertes músculos. Por un instante recordó el tacto y el sabor de aquel pecho.

Jasper la vio dudar y le tomó la mano.

—Sólo son carne y huesos —dijo con tranquilidad—. No hay nada que temer.

Alice asintió. Le frotó el ombligo y el estómago. Jasper gimió y volvió a tomarle la mano.

—Creo que será mejor... que no pases de ahí —dijo con la respiración entrecortada—. Es uno de los peligros de bañar a un hombre —dijo Jasper tragando saliva—. Aunque no quiero fingir que no lo disfruto. Hacía años que no me ocurría.

Alice lo miró con curiosidad.

—No lo entiendes —dijo Jasper.

—En realidad, no.

—No me ocurre con otras mujeres. No me ocurre en absoluto.

—Y si no te pasa, no puedes...

—Exactamente —dijo Jasper asintiendo.

Alice evitó la intensa mirada de Jasper. Escurrió el paño, le puso jabón y se lo dio a él.

—Toma, mejor sigue tú.

Jasper rozó su mano y la miró.

—Por favor —susurró.

Alice se mordió el labio.

— ¡No puedo!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es repulsivo tocarme, mirarme?

Alice se ruborizó.

—Nunca he... nunca he visto...

— ¿Y no quieres? —le preguntó Jasper con ternura—. Sé sincera.

Alice no respondió. Tampoco se movió. Jasper agarró la sábana y tiró de ella muy lentamente.

—Una vez hicimos el amor —dijo él con calma—. Tú fuiste parte de mí. No me avergüenza que me veas. Y también te digo que nunca he dejado que otra mujer me mire así.

Alice se mordió el labio y le miró. Lo vio, y no pudo apartar la mirada. Era algo... hermoso. Era como alguna de las estatuas que había visto en los libros de arte. Pero era real.

Con una sonrisa y una mueca cedió a su timidez y dejó que Jasper terminara la tarea.

—No te sientas mal —dijo Jasper con ternura una vez que volvió a cubrirse—. Creo que es un gran paso para los dos. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

Alice asintió.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que hicimos el amor pero nunca nos vimos desnudos el uno al otro?

—No deberías hablar de ello.

—Tú eras muy inocente, y yo fui un estúpido —dijo Jasper—. Te busqué como un lobo hambriento, y no me di cuenta de que no tenías experiencia hasta el último momento. Pero era algo que no podía aceptar, Alice, porque aceptarlo significaba admitir que te hice daño, que te di miedo. Puede que mi cuerpo fuera más honesto que yo, no quería más mujer que tú, y sigo sin quererla. Con ninguna otra mujer puedo reaccionar como contigo.

Alice lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo... tampoco deseo a nadie más —dijo con suavidad.

— ¿A mí me deseas? ¿Eres capaz de desearme?

Alice sonrió tristemente.

—No lo sé, Jasper.

Jasper le apretó la mano.

—Tal vez eso sea algo que tengamos que averiguar entre los dos cuando yo salga de aquí —dijo, y pareció que temía tanto como Alice aquel momento.


	8. Capítulo Siete

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Jasper abandonó el hospital tres días después del accidente. El médico insistió en que debía ser cauteloso en cuanto a volver a trabajar y que, si volvía a tener algún síntoma de dolor, se pusiera en contacto con él inmediatamente. Alice no se sintió muy feliz de que lo mandaran a casa tan pronto, pero lo mejor era no dejar a un Jasper completamente recuperado con las manos vacías. Sin nada que hacer, hacía sentirse incómodo a todo el mundo.

Alice, que llevaba una camiseta de punto y unos vaqueros, estaba con Jasper en el estudio. Jasper quería discutir con ella los términos del contrato de venta de tierras que había firmado con Victoria Sutherland y que había llegado por correo urgente aquella mañana.

—Al principio no quería vender. ¿Cómo la convenciste? —preguntó con irritación apenas contenida.

Jasper se recostó en la silla. Todavía tenía la frente morada y algunos puntos en el lado derecho de la cara.

— ¿Cómo crees que la convencí? —dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice no dijo una palabra, pero su gesto fue elocuente.

—Pues deja que te diga que tu conclusión es equivocada —dijo Jasper—. No puedo hacerlo con nadie más que contigo, Alice.

Alice se sonrojó.

—Eso no lo sabes.

— ¿No? —dijo Jasper mirando el escote de Alice—. Digamos entonces que no estoy interesado en saber si puedo hacerlo con alguien más.

—Estabas borracho —dijo Alice.

—Sí, lo estaba. ¿Y tú crees que fue el whisky?

—Puede ser —dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

Jasper se levantó, miró a Alice durante un segundo, y luego se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con pestillo.

—Vamos a verlo —dijo acercándose a ella.

Alice se escondió detrás de un sillón de orejas. Tenía los ojos grandes como platos.

— ¡No!

Jasper se detuvo.

—Tranquila, no voy a forzarte.

Alice siguió detrás del sillón. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, como un animal perseguido.

Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró tranquilamente.

—Esto no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte —dijo.

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—Mejor.

—Alice, han pasado cinco años —dijo Jasper con irritación. Después de la intimidad que había surgido entre ellos en el hospital, parecían haber vuelto a los viejos tiempos—. He sido medio hombre durante tanto tiempo que es como una revelación haber descubierto que todavía puedo hacer el amor. Lo único que quiero saber es si no fue una falsa alarma. Sólo quiero... asegurarme.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Alice.

—No tenías miedo después de la pesadilla —le recordó Jasper—. Ni tampoco a la mañana siguiente. Tampoco en el hospital cuando me lavaste.

—No estabas... excitado cuando te quitaste la sábana —dijo titubeando.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —dijo Jasper con voz grave—. Por eso quiero saber si... tengo que saberlo.

Había algo en la mirada de Jasper que hizo que Alice se sintiera culpable. Su propio miedo dejaba de tener importancia al compararlo con la duda que atormentaba a Jasper. Era horrible para un hombre perder la virilidad. ¿Podía culparle por querer comprobar si la había recuperado?

Lentamente, se apartó del sillón y dejó los brazos sueltos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Después de todo, lo había visto completamente desnudo y había notado su excitación contra su cuerpo sin sucumbir a la histeria. Además, lo amaba y estaba vivo. De repente, recordó la imagen de Jasper aprisionado en el coche, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y lo miró con la mayor ternura del mundo.

Jasper observó el rostro de Alice. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y estaba quieto, a pesar de que se sentía violento ante la expresión de Alice.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado? —dijo ella al cabo de un rato.

—Sí —dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

Al principio, Alice no comprendió. Luego Jasper sonrió débilmente y se dio cuenta de lo que quería.

—Oh —exclamó Alice—, quieres que te bese.

Jasper asintió pero siguió sin moverse.

Con aquella actitud logró que Alice se sintiera menos insegura. Se aproximó tanto a él que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y oler el aroma de su colonia. Le acarició la mejilla y el labio inferior.

Jasper suspiró. Notaba que Alice estaba tensa, sin embargo, siguió quieto.

Alice sentía una gran curiosidad. Había algo intenso y profundo en los ojos de Jasper. Aunque no sabía qué era. No lo supo hasta que se apretó contra él.

—No era mentira —dijo Jasper entre dientes con una extraña voz—. No quiero que tengas miedo, así que, si quieres parar, ésta es tu última oportunidad.

Alice vaciló, pero Jasper sacó las manos de los bolsillos y la agarró por la cintura. La atrajo contra sí con suavidad y la movió contra su vientre muy despacio.

De aquella manera no le daba miedo. Al contrario, se quedó fascinada por lo que sintió.

—Sí, ya ves que yo también soy vulnerable. Me tiemblan las piernas. ¿Lo sientes? —dijo Jasper atrayéndola aún más hacia sí para que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que decía—. ¿Puedes notar cuánto te deseo?

Alice se sintió algo incómoda al oír aquellas intimidades. Se sonrojó, pero al querer apartar la mirada, Jasper la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Deja de tener miedo. No soy un monstruo —dijo Jasper con aspereza—. Perdí el control y te hice daño cuando más cuidado necesitabas, pero no volverá a suceder.

Alice tragó saliva. Sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Jasper la ponía nerviosa, pero también la excitaba hasta el punto de desearle. Se vio presa de sensaciones confusas. Se sentía incómoda, pero al mismo tiempo estaba impaciente.

Jasper dio un largo suspiro, gimió y luego soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Dios, qué bien me siento!

Se estremeció, la miró a los ojos y movió a Alice contra sí mismo. Alice siguió con un pequeño movimiento rítmico, pero de forma inconsciente. Jasper apretó los dientes y volvió a reírse.

—Ya había olvidado lo que era sentirse como un hombre.

El placer de Jasper afectaba a Alice del modo más extraño. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, medio temerosa y medio excitada. Jasper la abrazó y ella también se estremeció.

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Jasper al oído y agarrándola por las caderas, repitió el mismo movimiento rítmico. De modo que Alice gimió—. ¿Te gusta estar indefensa? ¿Te gusta desearme y sentir que no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo?

Alice se daba cuenta de la mezcla de resentimiento y ardiente deseo en las palabras de Jasper. La besó, apoyando los labios sobre los suyos, con una presión tierna, pero exigente y voraz, que la dejó perpleja.

Jasper, sin dejar de besarla, metió las manos debajo de la camiseta de punto y desabrochó el sujetador de seda. Luego apoyó ambas manos en sus pechos, acariciando los duros pezones. A Alice le tembló todo el cuerpo y Jasper notó cómo gemía contra su boca. No podía parar. Le ocurría lo mismo que en Francia, lo mismo que aquella noche en la habitación de Alice. Se daba cuenta de que estaba cayendo sin remedio en el torbellino del deseo, pero sabía que no podía luchar contra ello. Hacía años que no se había sentido como un hombre y en aquellos momentos era presa del más desesperado deseo que había sentido nunca, y tenía que satisfacerlo. La deseaba, la necesitaba y debía tenerla.

Muy lentamente le quitó la camiseta, sin dejar de besarla y mordisquearla, con la clase de besos que eran un preludio de una intimidad aún mayor. Alice estaba tan excitada que no opuso la menor resistencia cuando Jasper le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador y los dejó caer sobre la moqueta. Le acarició los pechos desnudos y Alice dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Son preciosos —susurró Jasper con ternura, consciente de que Alice lo estaba mirando. La tomó por la cintura, la levantó del suelo y le besó los pezones—. Sabes a perfume y pétalos de rosa —dijo.

Alice gimió y Jasper la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos la excitación y el placer. Reconoció en aquella expresión la angustia de la pasión, y supo que ya no podrían detenerse, aunque quisieran.

La echó sobre la moqueta, al lado del ventanal con vistas al jardín. El cuerpo de Alice, bajo aquella luz, tenía un brillo nacarado. Se arrodilló junto a ella y lenta y suavemente le quitó el resto de la ropa, dejándola desnuda y temblorosa. La besó y la acarició, sin que ella deseara que parara.

Luego Jasper se desnudó, todavía con la incertidumbre de saber si su cuerpo reaccionaría. Había pasado muchos años de dolor y de sufrimiento. La miró y se estremeció al verla debajo de él, y tembló al ver la plenitud de su propia excitación.

Alice, recobró el juicio por un instante y lo miró con un débil temor. Nunca había tenido una intimidad semejante. En la oscuridad de aquella noche de su pasado, apenas lo había visto. En aquel instante vio la magnitud de su excitación y se sonrojó.

—Voy a tener mucho cuidado —dijo Jasper.

Se echó junto a ella, reteniendo su propio deseo. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y se inclinó para besarla con ternura, apagando el torrente de palabras que pugnaba por salir de su boca. Alice quería decirle que no había tomado ninguna precaución y preguntarle si él lo haría. Pero él la besó en los pechos y ella se arqueó, temblando de placer, y la última llamada de su razón se desvaneció.

Las lentas y dulces caricias y los besos de Jasper la relajaron. Contemplaba cómo la tocaba, oía sus suaves quejidos y susurros. Eran palabras cariñosas, que pronunciaba sin dejar de acariciarla. Le tembló el cuerpo y se ofreció a él. Se miraron mientras el placer alcanzaba un inesperado ardor y tembló en el borde del éxtasis cuando se puso sobre ella y empezó, muy lentamente, la unión de sus cuerpos.

—No

—No te haré daño, nena. Trata de relajarte.

—Eres tan... tan... —titubeó—. ¿Y si no puedo...?

Jasper gimió, porque estaba perdiendo el control cuando había jurado no hacerlo. Pero no podía mantener su palabra, el tacto del cuerpo de Alice era demasiado ardiente.

Se movió contra ella sin poder contenerse.

—Dios, Alice, no te pongas tan tensa. Oh, nena, no puedo parar —dijo y deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos, para acariciarla en su lugar más íntimo. Alice respondió al instante, sin remedio—. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Alice suspiró. Los movimientos de Jasper la estremecían de placer, eran como flechas que penetraban su cuerpo, ansioso por recibirlas.

Sintió una gran sensación de plenitud dentro de sí. Estaba vacía, pero al cabo de un instante, fue como si estallaran fuegos artificiales en su interior. Comenzó a moverse con un ritmo nuevo y desconocido. La sangre le corría más deprisa. Respiraba con dificultad, jadeaba. Sentía la cadera de Jasper contra la suya y el roce de su piel, mientras su cuerpo estaba cada vez más próximo. Casi no podía respirar. Le clavó las uñas en los brazos y abrió los ojos para mirar hacia su vientre y observar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—No, no mires —le dijo Jasper y le besó los párpados y luego la boca. No había apartado la mano y Alice tenía unas sensaciones tan intensas que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró ella temblando de placer.

— ¿Dios mío... qué crees que estoy haciendo? —dijo Jasper temblando empujando con tal fuerza que el sol se ocultó sobre los párpados de Alice que sintió una oleada de placer tan intenso que tuvo que sollozar como una niña.

Ya no le importaba saber lo que la estaba haciendo. Se movía con él, al mismo ritmo. Su cuerpo estaba ardiente y lleno. Sintió que se abría a un empuje que era extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo.

Jasper no dejaba de besarla. Alice estaba inmersa en un ritmo que aumentaba el empuje y la plenitud cada vez más. Llegó un momento en que no le bastó sentirse llena. Notó un empuje aún mayor y oyó el gemido de angustia de Jasper. Ella también gimió y su propia voz le pareció extraña. De repente sintió una extraña sensación que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y se puso rígida por un instante, para dejarse llevar por la más increíble oleada de ardiente placer que nunca había conocido.

Notó que sus músculos más íntimos se relajaban y su cuerpo cayó en rítmicas contracciones que amenazaban con partirla en dos. Y aunque la llevaron a un éxtasis con el que jamás había soñado, la sensación que había alcanzado desapareció y dejó paso a otra aún más intensa...

Gritó, temblando, sollozando, ahogándose en el placer.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Jasper. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y parecía haber perdido el control. De repente, la presión que sentía en su interior estalló y Jasper gritó y se puso tenso y se convulsionó ante la fascinada mirada de Alice. Jasper gimió en una incontenible expresión de placer. Se arqueó y le temblaron los brazos. Se estremeció varias veces. Alice no dejaba de mirarlo.

Jasper se dio cuenta y odió los ojos que lo miraban, odió a Alice a pesar de que el mundo estallaba bajo su cuerpo. Había visto a muchas mujeres abandonarse al éxtasis, sin control, pero nunca había permitido que alguna mujer viera que a él le ocurría lo mismo. En aquel instante estaba indefenso y Alice podía verlo. Podía ver lo que realmente sentía.

Fue como si la habitación se desvaneciera en la violencia de su acto. Luego pasó algún tiempo antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos. Tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre el pecho de Alice y estaba temblando. Alice respiraba trabajosamente. Jasper sentía su piel fría, el tacto de sus manos sobre su pelo y la oía murmurar algo. La maldijo una y otra vez.

Cuando Jasper pudo moverse de nuevo, levantó la cabeza y miró a Alice con una furia apenas contenida.

—Te he visto mirándome —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto? ¿Te ha gustado verme perder el control hasta el punto de tener que apartar la cara?

Después de la intimidad que habían compartido, Alice se quedó perpleja al oír aquellas palabras. No podía entender su ira, el desprecio que desprendía su mirada.

Jasper respiró profundamente y comenzó a levantarse, pero ella odiaba abandonar aquella proximidad, la unidad que habían compartido. Lo abrazó con tal fuerza que le clavó las uñas.

— ¡Jasper, no! —susurró.

Jasper se detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Me haces daño cuando te mueves —dijo Alice.

Jasper susurró algo que la ruborizó y continuó retirándose, esta vez poco a poco. Era incómodo, pero no doloroso.

Alice observó cómo se levantaba y se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies.

A Jasper le temblaban los músculos, y no pudo evitar que volvieran los recuerdos de la noche de Francia. Había vuelto a hacerle daño.

Comenzó a vestirse. Odiaba su sensación de desamparo. Era igual que su padre, pensó, una víctima de su incontrolable deseo. Se preguntaba si Alice tenía alguna idea del pavor que le daba estar a merced de una mujer.

Alice no entendía la frialdad de Jasper, pero el orgullo acudió en su ayuda. No podía soportar pensar en el riesgo que había corrido al hacer el amor sin ninguna precaución o en las cosas que él le había dicho. Lo había recibido sin pensar en el futuro, como un cordero que va al matadero, igual que cinco años antes. ¿Es que no aprendería nunca? Se preguntó amargamente.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse torpemente. Jasper se dio la vuelta, incapaz de verla. Era igual que su padre, un esclavo de su deseo. Y ella le había visto así, vulnerable y desamparado.

Alice terminó de vestirse y se acercó a él. Se mordió el labio hasta que se hizo sangre.

—Jasper.

Él no podía verla. Estaba mirando por la ventana con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Alice sintió frío y se frotó los brazos. Era imposible no entender la actitud de Jasper, incluso aunque no lo quisiera.

—Ya veo —dijo con calma—. Sólo querías saber si... podías. Y ahora que lo sabes yo soy un engorro, ¿no es eso?

—Sí —dijo Jasper.

Alice no esperaba aquella respuesta. Su mirada se ensombreció de repente. El reloj del tiempo la había devuelto a Francia. La única diferencia era que aquella vez no la había hecho daño. Pero se sentía tan utilizada como entonces.

Poco quedaba que decir. Lo miró y se dio cuenta que el amor que sentía por él desde los quince años no había disminuido ni un ápice. Sólo que por fin sabía lo que el amor físico significaba verdaderamente. Se había abandonado a él, ahogándose en el deseo que él sentía, dándole más de lo que le pedía. Pero aun así, a él no le había bastado y sabía muy bien que nunca le bastaría. Se daba cuenta de que Jasper odiaba el deseo que sentía por ella. La deseaba, pero contra su voluntad, igual que cinco años antes. Puede que también la odiara por ser el objeto de su deseo.

Qué ironía que fuera impotente con las demás mujeres. Qué tragedia.

Sabía que todos sus esfuerzos por hablar con él serían en vano, así que se dirigió a la puerta, quitó el pestillo y la abrió. Jasper no se apartó de la ventana ni se volvió a mirarla cuando ella se marchó.

.

.

.

Se dio un baño y se cambió de ropa. Sentía tanta vergüenza que no se atrevía a mirarse al espejo. Había otro hecho al que tenía que enfrentarse. Jasper no había tomado ninguna precaución y ella había sido tan ingenua como para exponerse al riesgo de quedarse embarazada. De haber tenido algo de sentido común, habría dejado que Jasper siguiera dudando de su masculinidad y se habría marchado antes.

Tardó pocos minutos en hacer las maletas. Peter y Charlotte estaban ocupados en sus respectivas tareas, así que no la vieron ni la oyeron salir. Tampoco Jasper que seguía maldiciéndose por su falta de control y de orgullo.

No se dio cuenta de que Alice se iba hasta que oyó el coche. Llegó a la puerta principal a tiempo de verla tomar la carretera de camino a Sheridan.

Por unos segundos lo único que sintió fue angustia y lo primero que pensó fue en salir por ella y traerla de vuelta. Pero, ¿qué conseguiría con ello? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que había cometido un error, que dejarse llevar por la pasión que sentía por ella había sido una locura y que esperaba que no vivieran para lamentarlo?

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella. Había querido saber si seguía siendo un hombre y ya sabía la respuesta, pero sólo lo era con Alice. No deseaba a ninguna otra mujer. Sentía por su hermanastra un deseo devastador que le hacía sentirse desamparado y vulnerable. Si ella llegaba a saber lo mucho que la deseaba, podría utilizarlo, herirle y destruirlo.

No quería darle a nadie el poder que su padre le había dado a la madre de Alice. Había llegado a ver a su padre rogar de rodillas. Alice no sabía que su madre había utilizado el deseo que Carlisle Cullen sentía para conseguir cuanto quería, pero él lo sabía muy bien. Una mujer con aquel poder sólo podía abusar de él, sin poder evitarlo. Y Alice tenía muchos años de crueldad que vengar como para no hacerlo.

Alice pensaría que él sólo había querido probar que seguía siendo un hombre. Pues que lo pensara, así no tendría la oportunidad de aprovecharse de él, como había hecho su madre. Ni siquiera llegaría a saber que hacer el amor con ella había sido lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido en su vida, que le había dado un placer que nunca había soñado con vivir. Que habían caído todas las barreras, todos los temores, todas las cautelas.

Que se había entregado a ella plenamente.

Apretó los puños. Sólo ante sí mismo podía admitir aquella idea. Era la primera vez en su vida que había sido capaz de abandonarse por completo al gozo del placer físico, lo que tal vez se debía a la forzosa abstinencia que había sufrido tanto tiempo. Sí aquella debía ser la única razón.

Por supuesto, ella también había disfrutado. El placer que había experimentado, a pesar de su miedo inicial, lo conmovía. Al menos de eso podía sentirse orgulloso, había cerrado las heridas que en Francia le había causado.

Aunque tal vez fuera peor para ella, pues sabía el placer que podía alcanzarse una vez pasado el dolor. Y tal vez se sintiera aún más dolida por su rechazo después de haberse entregado tan completamente. Al principio, Jasper sólo pensó en su orgullo, pero también tenía que considerar las nuevas heridas que le había infligido a Alice. ¿Por qué no la había dejado marchar cuando todavía podía hacerlo? Jasper profirió un sonoro gruñido.

—Jasper —dijo Charlotte entrando en el estudio—. ¿Es que Alice y tú no vais a comer?

—Alice se ha ido —dijo Jasper dándole la espalda.

— ¿Que se ha ido? ¿Sin despedirse?

—Ha sido... una emergencia—dijo Jasper e inventó una excusa—. Una amiga de Tucson la ha llamado para que la ayude con el proyecto de un nuevo colegio. Dijo que más tarde te llamaría.

Jasper sabía que Alice llamaría, porque quería mucho a Charlotte y a Peter y no querría herir sus sentimientos, aunque estuviera furiosa con él.

Charlotte estaba intrigada, porque Jasper tenía una expresión ceñuda, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle más porque no era nada agradable discutir con Jasper cuando estaba enfadado.

—Vaya —dijo—. Bueno, ¿quieres ensalada y unos bocadillos?

—Café solo. Yo voy por él.

—Habéis discutido, ¿verdad?

Jasper suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

—No me hagas preguntas, Charlotte.

Charlotte tuvo que reunir toda su buena voluntad para hacer lo que Jasper le pedía. Había ocurrido algo malo. Ya averiguaría qué.

Mientras tanto, Alice estaba de camino a Arizona. Se detuvo en un café, sabiendo que Jasper no la seguía.

Pidió sopa y un café y se sentó. Apenas probó la sopa, se dedicó a pensar en lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Jasper quería su cuerpo pero no su corazón? Aquella era la segunda vez que le sucedía. La primera se había quedado embarazada, ¿cómo podía sucederle lo mismo después de una experiencia tan placentera?

Se acarició el estómago, cerró los ojos y soñó durante unos segundos. Imaginó que tenía un niño de Jasper en las entrañas. Sería maravilloso volver a estar embarazada. De alguna manera, se las arreglaría para tener al niño. No lo perdería.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a recuperar el sentido común. Estaba fantaseando. No estaba embarazada, y aunque así fuera, ¿qué podría hacer? Jasper no la quería, se dijo, negándose a recordar su angustia al conocer que ella había perdido un hijo suyo.

Volvería a Tucson y olvidaría a Jasper. Ya lo había hecho una vez, así que podía hacerlo de nuevo.


	9. Capítulo Ocho

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Pero no era tan fácil olvidarlo. Había empezado por no poder desayunar a la mañana siguiente a su regreso, como sucediera en Francia cinco años atrás. Sufrió un mareo, ¡ella, que nunca en su vida se mareaba! Pero llevaba en su casa dos semanas y los mareos no habían cesado. Aquello era el fin, pensaba mientras se lavaba la cara, era el colmo que pudiera quedarse embarazada de él de una forma tan fácil.

¿Qué podía hacer? No le había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos que había vuelto a Tucson, así que no recibía llamadas telefónicas. No tenía que preocuparse por buscar trabajo para el verano porque, aparentemente, Jasper había firmado el contrato con Victoria Sutherland y el rancho de Bighorn le seguiría dando dividendos.

Se fijó en la sortija de esmeralda. No había querido llevársela consigo, pero cuando se marchó del rancho tenía otras cosas en qué pensar y se le olvidó quitársela. Tendría que devolvérsela. La acarició y suspiró al pensar en lo que aquella sortija habría significado en otras circunstancias. Qué maravilloso habría sido que Jasper le hubiera regalado una sortija así años atrás, si la hubiera comprado por amor y le hubiera pedido que se casara con él. Era un sueño muy hermoso, pero ella tenía que hacer frente a la realidad.

Se arrebujó en el sofá, un poco mareada todavía, y comenzó a tomar decisiones. Podría seguir trabajando como profesora, aunque teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias lo veía muy difícil. Sería una madre soltera, lo que no era muy bien visto en la profesión que desempeñaba. ¿Y si perdía el trabajo? El dinero que recibía del rancho la ayudaba, pero por sí solo no era suficiente. No, no podía arriesgarse a perder su trabajo, tendría que cambiarse de casa, inventar un marido ficticio que la hubiera abandonado, que hubiera muerto.

Profirió un grave gemido, luego abrió los ojos de repente. Llamaban a la puerta.

Abandonó sus recuerdos y se levantó, balanceándose mientras iba a abrir. No quería recibir ninguna visita, ni siquiera quería hablar. Apoyó la frente en la puerta y miró a través de la mirilla. Se quedó helada.

— ¡Vete! —dijo, herida en el corazón al ver a Jasper al otro lado de la puerta.

—Por favor, déjame entrar —dijo Jasper con la mirada fija en la puerta.

Cuando Jasper entró, Alice ni siquiera lo miró. Cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Jasper se quedó de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta gris, mirándola. Alice no llevaba maquillaje y tenía unas ojeras muy reveladoras.

—Lo sé—dijo Jasper—. Sólo Dios sabe cómo, pero lo sé.

Alice lo miró, se encogió de hombros y se tomó las manos. Estaba descalza y llevaba un vestido holgado. Probablemente, Jasper también sabía que había sufrido mareos.

Jasper dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se sentó en el sofá que había frente al de Alice, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tenemos que tomar algunas decisiones —dijo al cabo de un minuto.

—Ya me las arreglaré —respondió Alice secamente.

—Eres profesora y vas a tener muchas dificultades en el trabajo, puede que llegues a perderlo —dijo y observó el brillo hostil de sus ojos rubios—. Quiero a ese niño. Lo quiero con toda mi alma, y tú también. Ésa tiene que ser nuestra primera preocupación.

Alice no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía creer que él estuviera tan seguro de que estaba embarazada.

—Hay que esperar seis semanas y sólo han pasado dos —dijo con algún aturdimiento.

—Los dos lo sabíamos cuando hicimos el amor —dijo Jasper entre dientes—. Los dos. Yo no tomé ninguna precaución y sabía que tú tampoco. No fue un accidente.

Aquello era algo que Alice sabía, así que no trató de negarlo.

—Tenemos que casarnos —dijo Jasper.

Alice se rió amargamente.

—Gracias, con lo que escasean las propuestas matrimoniales últimamente, te lo agradezco mucho.

El rostro de Jasper estaba tenso e inescrutable.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Podemos casarnos en Sheridan.

Alice lo miró con furia.

—No quiero casarme contigo —dijo

—Yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo —le replicó Jasper—. Pero quiero a ese niño lo bastante como para hacer cualquier sacrificio, incluso vivir con una mujer como tú.

Alice se puso en pie de un salto. Temblaba de rabia y de odio.

— ¡Si crees que voy a...! —le gritó, y de repente sintió náuseas en la garganta y en la boca—. ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó, y corrió al baño.

Llegó justo a tiempo. Al menos había tenido la satisfacción de ver una expresión culpable en el rostro de Jasper, al darse cuenta de lo que había causado. Esperaba que sufriera por ello.

Oyó pisadas y un grifo abierto. Luego Jasper le puso una toalla mojada en la frente hasta que pasó el mareo. Jasper se comportaba de un modo tan eficaz como siempre, Alice apenas se daba cuenta de su presencia. La ayudó a lavarse la cara, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. La echó en la cama y le puso dos almohadas bajo la cabeza. Fue por un vaso de agua fría y le ayudó a beber. El agua fría calmó su estómago revuelto.

Jasper estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Acarició la cabeza de Alice y la observó con expresión de culpa. Había intentado estar lejos de ella, mantenerse a distancia, pero las dos semanas anteriores habían sido un auténtico tormento. Las había pasado yendo de rancho en rancho, revisando los libros y el ganado, pero de nada había servido. Había echado de menos a Alice como nunca antes, y, de alguna extraña manera, supo que estaba embarazada. Por eso había ido a buscarla. Por eso y por los sentimientos que no quería tener pero tenía hacia ella.

—Lo siento —dijo lacónicamente—. No quería decir eso.

—Sí que querías. Lo que no quieres es estar aquí. Pero yo no voy a casarme con ningún hombre que tenga la opinión de mí que tienes tú.

Jasper se miró las manos durante largo rato, sin hablar. Tenía una expresión severa en el rostro.

Alice se puso las manos sobre los ojos.

—Me siento muy mal —dijo.

— ¿Estuviste tan mal... al volver de Francia? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Sí. Me puse así a la mañana siguiente, como ahora. Por eso sé que estoy embarazada —dijo Alice cansinamente y sin abrir los ojos.

Jasper la observaba. Hizo una mueca al comprobar la fatiga que revelaba cada uno de sus rasgos y la postura de su cuerpo. Casi sin darse cuenta, le puso la mano en el vientre y presionó ligeramente.

Alice se movió, sorprendida por la caricia de Jasper y abrió los ojos. Jasper se había ruborizado.

Él la miró. Su rostro no tenía la menor expresión, pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Alice, y comenzó a llorar—, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...?

Jasper la abrazó y la estrechó contra sí, apretando la mejilla de Alice contra su pecho. Alice lloró y él la meció en sus brazos.

—No llores —dijo Jasper—. Vas a ponerte peor.

Alice cerró el puño sobre el pecho de Jasper. No podía recordar haberse sentido tan triste en su vida. Jasper la había dejado embarazada y pensaba casarse con ella, para que su hijo tuviera un padre, pero en el fondo la odiaba. ¿Qué clase de vida los esperaba?

Alice podía oír la agitada respiración de Jasper, que no dejaba de acariciarle el pelo.

—No tenemos muchas opciones —dijo con calma—. A no ser que quieras interrumpir el embarazo antes de que empiece —añadió con frialdad.

Alice rió con amargura.

—No puedo matar a una mosca y tú crees que...

Jasper le puso un dedo en la boca para impedirle continuar.

—Sé que no puedes hacerlo, como yo tampoco puedo —dijo Jasper y echó hacia atrás a Alice para mirarla a los ojos—. Tú y yo somos iguales. Yo ataco y tú me devuelves el golpe. En realidad, nunca me has tenido miedo, excepto en una cosa. Y ahora ya ni siquiera en eso me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Ahora sabes lo que hay más allá del dolor.

Alice trató de apartarse de él, pero no la dejó.

Los pálidos ojos de Jasper tenían un brillo extraño, lleno de ira y desprecio. La agarró del pelo y tiró hacia atrás.

—Me haces daño —dijo Alice.

Jasper aflojó un poco el puño. Le latía con fuerza el corazón, que Alice podía sentir contra sus senos.

Y también podía sentir algo más, la creciente excitación de su cuerpo y su instantánea reacción.

Jasper rió con amargura.

—Estaba tan excitado que no pude retroceder, ni protegerte. Casi no podía ni respirar —dijo Jasper con una voz dominada por el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo—. Quiero verte tan vulnerable como tú me viste a mí. Quiero que supliques que te haga el amor. Quiero verte tan loca de deseo que no puedas seguir viviendo si no te hago el amor.

Jasper le estaba diciendo algo más, algo más que no se decía con palabras. En sus ojos brillaba la amargura y el desprecio por sí mismo. Y el miedo.

 _«Miedo»_ , se dijo Alice.

Jasper no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. La ira se había apoderado de él.

—Crees que puedes dominarme, ¿verdad? —le dijo mirando su boca—. ¡Crees que puedes tenerme a tu merced, hacer lo que tú quieras sólo porque te deseo!

Alice no pronunció palabra. Estaba abrumada por lo que estaba descubriendo. Ni siquiera volvió a quejarse porque la tiraba del pelo. Permaneció entre sus brazos, escuchando tan sólo, fascinada.

—No soy tu juguete —prosiguió Jasper—. No voy a ir corriendo cuando llames ni a seguirte como un perro.

Qué extraño, pensaba Alice, que no sintiera ningún temor en aquellos momentos, ante la feroz mirada de Jasper.

— ¿No quieres hablar?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? —le preguntó con suavidad mirándole a los ojos.

Ante la tranquila voz de Alice, Jasper se calmó un poco. Aflojó el puño e hizo una mueca, como si sólo en aquel instante se diera cuenta de que había perdido el control. Apretó la mandíbula y el ritmo de su respiración se tranquilizó.

—Te pusiste furioso porque te miré —dijo Alice.

Jasper se sonrojó y, aunque sin abandonar su rabia, pareció más vulnerable. Alice le acarició tímidamente la mejilla. Estaba completamente tranquila. Se colgó del cuello de Jasper y le acarició la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Por qué no querías que te mirase? —le preguntó con ternura.

Jasper no dijo nada. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿No es eso en lo que consiste el sexo? —dijo Alice—. Quiero decir, ¿no consiste en dejar las inhibiciones y darlo todo?

—Para mí no —dijo Jasper—. Yo nunca lo doy todo.

—Claro, claro. De lo que se trata es de que sea la mujer la que pierda sus inhibiciones, de que se humille para que...

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó Jasper apartando a Alice y poniéndose de pie. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y fue hasta la ventana, apartando las cortinas con brusquedad.

Alice se sentó en la cama, se apoyó en las manos. Miraba a Jasper como si lo hubiera comprendido todo y hubiera llegado a una sombría conclusión.

—Por eso me despreciaste en Francia —dijo—, porque habías perdido el control.

Jasper dio un largo suspiro y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Nunca te había ocurrido —prosiguió Alice sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto—, con ninguna otra mujer. Por eso me odias.

Jasper cerró los ojos. Casi era un alivio que Alice se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad. Se relajó, como si se hubiera librado de una pesada carga.

Alice tuvo que recostarse sobre las almohadas otra vez. Se sentía muy débil. Jasper no había admitido nada, pero sabía que había dado en el clavo. Siempre lo había entendido sin necesidad de palabras, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que no era a ella a quien estaba castigando con su crueldad? Se castigaba a sí mismo, por perder el control de sus sentidos, por desearla tan desesperadamente que no había podido contenerse.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —continuó Alice—. ¿Es tan terrible querer a alguien así?

Jasper apretó la mandíbula.

—Un día los vi en el vestíbulo —dijo con voz grave y profunda—. Le estaba seduciendo, como siempre hacía, tentándole sin darle nada. Lo hacía para conseguir todo lo que quería, para que él hiciera lo que ella quería que hiciese.

— ¿Ella? —preguntó Alice perpleja.

Jasper prosiguió, como si no la hubiera oído.

—Aquel día quería que le comprara un coche. Tenía el capricho de tener un deportivo, pero él no quería desprenderse de su lujoso sedán. Así que le tentó y luego le dijo que no dejaría que la tocara a no ser que comprara aquel coche. Él se lo pidió por favor, le suplicó. Se puso a llorar como un niño... Al final no pudo contenerse, la empujó contra la pared y...

Apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana. Aquel recuerdo le estremecía.

—Ella se rió de él. Él estaba a punto de violarla, allí mismo, en mitad de la casa, casi delante de todos, y ella no paraba de reírse —dijo Jasper, y se volvió. Estaba muy pálido—. Me fui antes de que me vieran y me puse enfermo. No puedes imaginar cuánto la odiaba.

Alice tuvo un horrible presentimiento. Muchas veces había visto a su madre tentar a Carlisle Cullen, aunque no había pasado de las palabras. Y alguna que otra vez la había oído decir algo de él. Pero nunca había tenido una relación estrecha con ella y había pasado muy poco tiempo en casa, primero porque estaba en un internado en Virginia y luego en la universidad. Siempre había mantenido las distancias con ella, igual que con Jasper. Así que apenas sabía nada del segundo matrimonio de su madre.

—Era... mi madre —dijo con pesadumbre.

—Tu madre —replicó Jasper—, y mi padre. Lo trataba como a un perro, y él la dejaba.

La respiración de Alice podía oírse con claridad. Miró a Jasper y se puso pálida. En su mirada podía verse todo lo que sentía, recordaba y odiaba en el mundo.

Alice comprendió. Todo había cobrado sentido. Bajó la mirada. Pobre Jasper, ser testigo de algo así, ver al padre que adoraba humillado una y otra vez. Sin duda por eso rechazaba sus sentimientos por Alice. No quería estar a su merced porque temía que ella le tratara como su madre había tratado a Carlisle. No podía saber que lo amaba tanto que jamás podría causarle un daño semejante, y, por supuesto, no confiaba en ella porque no la quería. No sentía otra cosa que una apasionada atracción física que sobrepasaba los límites de la razón, y además la consideraba una debilidad insoportable. Veía el amor como un arma en manos de la mujer.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo podías no saberlo? ¡Era tu madre!

—Nunca me quiso —confesó Alice. Era la primera vez que hablaba de su madre con él o con cualquier otra persona—. Una vez me dijo que si el aborto hubiera sido legal en aquel tiempo, nunca me habría tenido.

Jasper se quedó helado. Frunció el ceño y la miró.

—Santo Dios —dijo.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre sí me quería —dijo con orgullo.

—Murió cuando eras muy joven, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Tú tenías quince años cuando se casó con mi padre. ¿Con cuántos hombres estuvo antes de casarse con él?

Alice se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Deja de morderte el labio —dijo Jasper con impaciencia.

Alice se acarició el labio con un dedo.

— ¿Quieres saber si tenía amantes? —dijo Alice mirándole a los ojos—. Ya, por eso tú pensabas que yo también los tenía.

Jasper asintió, se acercó a Alice y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama. La fatiga se dibujaba en su rostro y en sus ojos.

—Era una zorra —dijo.

—Sí —admitió Alice sin ofenderse—. Tú querías mucho a tu padre.

—Lo intenté —dijo Jasper escuetamente—. Ella apareció cuando empezábamos a entendernos. Después, ya no le quedó tiempo para mí. No hasta que se estaba muriendo.

Al cabo de un rato, Jasper respiró profundamente y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Estás más delgada —dijo.

—Desde que dejé el rancho he comido muy mal —confesó Alice, y se sonrojó al recordar las circunstancias en que se había marchado.

—Aquel día, yo tampoco pude comer —dijo Jasper apartando la mirada—. No debí dejar que te marcharas así, sin decirte nada.

— ¿Y qué podías haber dicho? Me sentí utilizada...

— ¡No! —exclamó Jasper—. No vuelvas a decirme algo así jamás. ¡Utilizada! ¡Dios mío!

— ¡Cómo quieras, pues manipulada! —replicó Alice apartándose el pelo de la cara—. ¿No era así como querías que me sintiera?

— ¡No!

Alice lo miró fijamente.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Jasper haciendo un ademán.

—Sólo querías saber si podías hacer el amor —murmuró—. Eso dijiste.

Jasper se cubrió la cara con las manos y se acarició el pelo.

—No sólo quería saber si podía hacer el amor, también quería saber si sentiría placer. Sólo contigo he llegado a sentir un orgasmo.

— ¿Qué?

Jasper la miró.

—Sólo lo he sentido en Francia, y el otro día.

—Pero si tienes treinta y cinco años.

— ¡Soy un reprimido de todos los demonios! Nunca me ha gustado perder el control con una mujer, así que nunca me permití sentir nada... nada como eso —dijo Jasper con cierta incomodidad—. De vez en cuando siento algún placer.

Alice estaba perpleja por lo que oía. Jasper estaba admitiendo, de un modo indirecto, que nunca se había sentido completamente satisfecho con una mujer hasta estar con ella.

La timidez de Alice logró que Jasper abandonara su irritación. La miró con una sincera curiosidad.

— ¿Tú también te sentiste igual? —le preguntó.


	10. Capítulo Nueve

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Alice no sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta. Sentía temor y vergüenza.

Jasper se tranquilizó al ver su expresión. Todavía no había sonreído o actuado como si quisiera aprovecharse de él después de su abierta confesión.

Se echó hacia atrás y cruzó las piernas.

—Bueno, bueno. Eso sí que es ponerse colorada. ¿Te da vergüenza? —dijo con cierto tono burlón.

—Sí —respondió Alice mordiéndose el labio.

Jasper se levantó, se sentó a su lado y le puso un dedo en el labio para que dejara de mordérselo. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura sin dejar de observarla.

—Yo también —confesó inesperadamente—. Pero puede que lo estemos porque nunca hemos hablado sinceramente.

—Creo que tú ya has dicho bastante —murmuró Alice.

Jasper dejó escapar una larga exclamación de asombro.

—Minifaldas —dijo—, seda, cuatro novios a la vez, escotes. Y nunca se me ocurrió que todo era fingido. Qué mojigata.

— ¡Mira quién está llamando mojigata a quién! —dijo Alice con furia.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? —exclamó Jasper con asombro.

—Sí, tú —dijo Alice con nerviosismo—. Me has hecho pasar un infierno, me has humillado, avergonzado, y todo porque abrí los ojos a destiempo. Y ni siquiera podía mirarte, porque lo que sentía era tan dulce que...

Alice se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba admitiendo.

Pero si ella se sentía incómoda, él no. La expresión de su rostro cambió como por encanto y su cuerpo se relajó.

Luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Gracias —dijo con voz grave.

Alice no supo cómo entender aquello.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo.

Jasper bajó la mirada.

—Por hacer el recuerdo soportable —dijo.

—No te comprendo.

—Yo creía que me mirabas porque querías verme frágil y vulnerable.

Los ojos de Alice se colmaron de lágrimas. Siempre había creído que Jasper era invulnerable, el hombre que tenía ante sí era desconocido para ella. Era un hombre que había conocido el dolor, la pena y la humillación. Se preguntaba si lo que le había confesado sería tan sólo la punta del iceberg, si aún tenía muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Seguramente aquella amargura en su relación con las mujeres no se debía sólo a la relación de su madre con Carlisle Cullen.

Con vacilación le tocó la mano, ligeramente, preguntándose si le permitiría tocarle.

Aparentemente, así era. Jasper abrió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos a los de Alice. Luego se giró y la miró a los ojos.

—Así que no puedes matar a una mosca, ¿eh? —le preguntó con suavidad—. Ya sé que no. Recuerdo que una vez diste un grito cuando viste a una culebra atrapada en la carretilla que utilizabas para limpiar el jardín, y que la moviste para que pudiera escapar.

A Alice le gustaba que tuvieran las manos entrelazadas.

—No me gustan las serpientes

—Lo sé.

Alice frotó los dedos contra los suyos y lo miró a los ojos.

Jasper hizo un gesto de asombro.

—No te sientes muy segura conmigo después de todos estos años, ¿verdad?

Alice sonrió.

—Nunca sé cómo vas a reaccionar —confesó.

—Dime lo que sentiste cuando hicimos el amor en mi estudio —dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

Alice se sonrojó y trató de apartar la mirada, pero Jasper no estaba dispuesto a dejar que evitara la respuesta.

—Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para que haya secretos entre nosotros —dijo Jasper—. Vamos a casarnos. ¿Te hice daño al retroceder?

Alice agachó la mirada.

—Dímelo —le pidió Jasper.

—Oh, no. Sentí tanto placer que pensé que me moría. Abrí los ojos y te vi, pero apenas era consciente. Luego quisiste retirarte, pero había sido tan dulce que yo quería que siguieras dentro de mí, así que me resistí... —dijo Alice, y tragó saliva.

Alice podía oír la respiración de Jasper.

—Debiste decirme lo que querías.

—No podía. Yo creía que me odiabas.

Jasper profirió un gruñido y apretó la mano.

—Me odiaba a mí mismo —dijo con aspereza—. Me he odiado desde que estuvimos en Francia, cuando me metí en tu habitación y prácticamente te violé.

—No fue así —replicó Alice—. Yo también te deseaba, sólo que no te conocía.

—Eras virgen —dijo llevándose la mano de Alice a los labios y besándola ligeramente—. Pero te deseaba tanto que busqué excusas para irme a la cama contigo.

Alice tenía una sensación cálida en su interior, como si él hubiera compartido algo muy íntimo con ella. Y lo había hecho. Ciertamente, su pérdida de control era parte del problema, junto al recuerdo de su madre humillando al padre de Jasper.

Alice le acarició el cabello con ternura.

—Después de perder... al niño —dijo—, el médico me dijo que debía haberme hecho un examen ginecológico antes de tener relaciones. Yo estaba... casi, intacta.

—Ya me di cuenta —murmuró Jasper, complacido con la caricia de Alice en su pelo.

—Jasper, no puedo hablar de esto —dijo Alice sonrojándose.

Jasper se inclinó y le acarició la frente con la mejilla.

—Sí puedes —susurró—. Porque yo tengo que saberlo. En el estudio, cuando perdí el control y te tomé, ¿te dolió?

Alice se ruborizó al recordar la exquisita manera en que Jasper había perdido el control.

—No —respondió.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Yo odiaba a tu madre por lo que había hecho con mi padre —dijo Jasper, y le acarició el pelo a Alice—. Pero no era culpa tuya. Siento haberte hecho pagar por algo que no era culpa tuya, Alice.

— ¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada de lo que pasaba entre mi madre y Carlisle?

—Al principio, porque eras muy inocente con respecto al sexo. Luego se levantaron demasiadas barreras entre nosotros y se me hacía muy duro atravesarlas —dijo Jasper, y tomó la mano de Alice y la puso sobre su pecho—. He vivido dentro de mí mismo durante la mayor parte de mi vida adulta. He guardado secretos que no he compartido con nadie. Era lo que quería, o al menos eso pensaba, pero ahora —dijo mirándola a los ojos—, los dos tenemos que dejar de huir. No se puede huir de un niño.

— ¡Eso me gusta!

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo Jasper con una tierna sonrisa—. A mí también. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Irte e inventar un marido?

Alice se sonrojó.

—Deja de leerme el pensamiento.

—Ojalá hubiera podido leerlo hace unos años. Nos habría ahorrado mucha tristeza. Todavía no sé por qué ni siquiera se me ocurrió que podías haberte quedado embarazada después de aquella noche en la Riviera.

—Puede que yo no fuera la única que trataba de huir.

Jasper cerró los ojos. Sí, él también había querido escapar, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Acaso Alice le estaba culpando de algo? ¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Trataba de aprovecharse de él? No, ella no sabía cómo era su madre, ¿o sí? Trató de apartarse, pero Alice lo retuvo, porque sabía muy bien por qué se sentía incómodo de repente.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre la ironía y el sarcasmo —le dijo—. El sarcasmo siempre se emplea para hacer daño, la ironía no. No voy a vivir contigo si te ofendes por cada cosa que diga.

— ¿No crees que vas demasiado lejos? —dijo Jasper.

—De ninguna manera. Has pensado que me estaba burlando de ti, pero yo no soy mi madre y tú no eres tu padre —prosiguió Alice con firmeza—. ¡No puedo ni matar a una serpiente y tú crees que disfrutaría humillándote!

Dicho de aquella manera, él tampoco podía. Alice no tenía un instinto dañino. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que en realidad era tan dulce como su madre cruel, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía más remedio.

Volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla y la miró a los ojos.

—En realidad no te conozco —dijo al cabo de unos instantes de silencio—. Nos hemos evitado durante años. Como tú me dijiste, nunca hemos hablado de verdad hasta estas últimas semanas.

—Lo sé.

Jasper se rió.

—Supongo que tengo tantas heridas como tú.

—Pero parece que no tienes ninguna —replicó Alice con los ojos fijos en él—. ¿Le diste a aquella mujer el ratón de plata que te regalé?

Jasper supo al instante a qué se refería.

—Lo tengo en un cajón de mi mesilla —dijo.

Alice estaba sorprendida y complacida.

—Me alegro —dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Jasper no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me arrepiento de muchas de las cosas que hecho. Hacer que te sintieras como una estúpida por regalarme algo está a la cabeza de ellas. Me sorprendió que me hicieras un regalo después de cómo te trataba.

— ¿Porque te hice sentirte culpable?

—Algo así. Puede que también me sintiera avergonzado. Yo nunca te regalé nada.

—Ni yo esperaba que lo hicieras.

Jasper le acarició el pelo.

—Está todo guardado en un armario —dijo.

— ¿Qué está en un armario?

—Todos los regalos que te compré, pero no te di.

El corazón de Alice comenzó a latir muy deprisa.

— ¿Qué regalos?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—El collar de esmeraldas que te gustaba cuando tenías diecinueve años. El óleo que pintó el artista que conocimos aquel verano. El catálogo de aquella exposición que venía de Europa y no podías comprar porque era muy caro. Y algunas cosas más.

Alice no podía creer que Jasper hubiera hecho tanto por ella.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me los diste?

—Cómo iba a dártelos después de las cosas que te decía y que te hacía —replicó Jasper—. Comprándolos me sentía mejor.

Tomó la mano de Alice y acarició la sortija de esmeralda.

—Esto lo compré cuando te marchaste de Francia —añadió.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué?

—Vergüenza, culpabilidad, no sé. Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

—Pero no lo hiciste —susurró Alice débilmente.

—Claro que no —dijo Jasper entre dientes—, Cuando fui a tu apartamento una semana después de que te marcharas de Francia, un hombre me abrió la puerta y me dijo que estabas en la ducha. Sólo llevaba puesto unos vaqueros.

—Era Seth —dijo Alice con tristeza—. El hijo de mi casero. Su hermano y él estaban haciéndome unos armarios para la cocina. Sí, supongo que yo estaría en la ducha... ¡Nunca me dijo que había venido alguien!

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Y tú pensaste que era mi amante —añadió Alice.

—Me pareció obvio —asintió Jasper—. Me marché con unos celos terribles. Estaba tan destrozado que volví a Francia.

A Alice le dieron ganas de llorar. Si Seth no hubiera abierto la puerta, si ella no hubiera estado en la ducha, si...

— ¿Te das cuenta de cómo me sentía la mañana que fui a buscarte para llevarte a Sheridan? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije? —preguntó Jasper—. Un mensaje no recibido, una carta no escrita, una llamada de teléfono que no te decides a hacer, y se destruyen dos vidas.

Jasper seguía con la mano de Alice entre sus manos, contemplando la sortija de esmeralda.

—Y sabías que me encantaban las esmeraldas —dijo Alice con suavidad.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jasper, sin mencionar cómo lo sabía ni lo mucho que le había costado encontrar un anillo exactamente como aquél.

De repente, Alice se acordó.

—Vi un anillo como éste en una revista —dijo—. La dejé abierta sobre el sofá para enseñársela a Charlotte, porque me encantó. Debió ser justo antes de empezar la universidad.

—Llevabas puesta una camiseta rosa y unos shorts —dijo Jasper—. Ibas descalza y el pelo te llegaba a la cintura. Me asomé por la puerta y te vi sobre la alfombra, mirando la revista, y tuve que salir corriendo.

Alice le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Jasper se rió.

— ¿No lo adivinas? Porque ocurrió lo mismo que me ocurre cuando estoy cerca de ti. Me excité.

— ¡Pero si te comportabas como si no soportaras mi presencia!

— ¡Claro que sí! Si te decía la verdad, te daría el arma perfecta contra mí —replicó Jasper.

Alice comprendió. Había pasado todos aquellos años protegiéndose a sí mismo, evitando cualquier intimidad o el más sencillo afecto porque pensaba que eran debilidades de las que las mujeres podían aprovecharse. No había duda de por qué le l _lamaban "el hombre de hielo"_. En cierto sentido lo era. Alice se preguntó qué podría derretirlo. Tal vez el niño. ¡El niño! Inconscientemente, Alice apoyó las manos en el estómago.

Aquella acción involuntaria devolvió a Jasper algunos desagradables recuerdos. Pero al ver el gesto de Alice se tranquilizó. Luego apoyó las suyas sobre las pequeñas manos femeninas.

—Esta vez cuidaré de ti —dijo con calma—. Aunque signifique alquilar una habitación de hospital para que estés en la cama los nueve meses.

—Esta vez no lo perderemos, cariño —susurró Alice acariciándole con dulzura—. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Qué me has llamado? —murmuró Jasper sin moverse.

Alice vaciló.

— ¿Qué me has llamado? —insistió Jasper.

—He dicho... cariño.

Jasper se separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver la cara de Alice, que se había sonrojado.

—No, no tengas miedo —le dijo—. Me gusta.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí —dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Alice suspiró con satisfacción y le miró.

Jasper la observó. Tenía el pelo revuelto, así que lo acarició y lo echó para atrás.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Alice asintió.

—Noto malestar en el estómago, pero es normal.

—Mi médico podrá darte algo.

—No, no quiero tomar ni una aspirina mientras esté embarazada. No quiero arriesgarme.

Jasper agachó la cabeza, para que Alice no pudiera ver la expresión de sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres al niño porque quieres ser madre o porque es mi hijo?

— ¿Vas a fingir que no lo sabes? Solías reírte de lo que sentía por ti.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo Jasper, y la miró a los ojos—. Cómo me duele. Me porté cruelmente contigo y, aun así, no cambiaste. No sabes qué tormento era saber que para tenerte lo único que tenía que hacer era tocarte. Espero no haber matado ese sentimiento en ti. No sé nada del amor, Alice, pero quiero que tú me ames. Si puedes.

La besó en la frente, en los párpados, y Alice se echó a llorar.

—Te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi —susurró Alice sin dejar de sollozar—. Te quiero mucho, Jasper, mucho, mucho...

Jasper la besó. Al principio con insistencia, casi con crueldad, dominado por el deseo. Pero al darse cuenta de lo débil que estaba Alice, aflojó los brazos y su beso fue más dulce y tierno.

Cuando se irguió tenía una expresión de asombro. Aquella era su mujer. La mujer que le amaba. Tenía un hijo suyo en las entrañas e iba a ser su esposa.

—Podemos... si quieres —susurró Alice—. Quiero decir, no me siento tan mal.

—No sería un hombre si en este momento sólo pensara en el sexo —replicó Jasper acariciándole el pelo—. Vas a ser la madre de mi hijo. No podría estar más orgulloso.

Alice sonrió.

—Hemos hecho el amor una sola vez y ya estoy embarazada. A no ser que queramos tener veinte hijos, supongo que uno de los dos tendrá que hacer algo cuando nazca el niño.

—Yo haré algo —dijo Jasper—. No quiero que tomes nada que pueda hacerte daño.

—No tengo por qué tomar nada, puedo ponerme algo.

—Ya veremos.

Alice le acarició la cara y luego el hombro y el pecho.

—Podría emborracharme con esto.

— ¿Con qué?

—Con sólo tocarte —dijo Alice sin ser consciente del efecto de sus palabras en el hombre que la estrechaba entre sus brazos—. Soñaba con ello.

— ¿Incluso después de volver de Francia? —preguntó Jasper con repentina amargura.

—Incluso después de volver de Francia —le confesó Alice y luego lo miró—. Oh, Jasper, el amor es el sentimiento más terco de la tierra.

—Debe serlo.

Alice se inclinó y le besó en los párpados.

— ¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos a Sheridan?

—Ahora.

— ¿Ahora? Pero...

—Quiero que nos casemos —dijo él con firmeza—. Y quiero hacerlo antes de que cambies de opinión.

—Pero si no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Jasper no estaba completamente seguro de ello. Había cometido tantos errores que no podía arriesgarse a cometer uno más.

—Y no volveremos a dormir juntos hasta que tengas la alianza en el dedo —añadió.

—Eso es chantaje —protestó Alice.

— ¿Perdona?

—Negarte a entregarme tu cuerpo para que me case contigo. ¡Me niego!

—No, no puedes negarte.

A Alice le encantaba el brillo que tenían los ojos de Jasper cuando algo le sorprendía. Sonrió. Tal vez no la amara, pero la deseaba y le tenía mucho cariño.

—Sí, lo haré —asintió—. Si tienes tanta prisa por perder tu libertad, ¿quién soy yo para ponerme en tu camino? ¡Voy a hacer las maletas ahora mismo!


	11. Capítulo Diez

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

Charlotte no se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Jasper llevando del brazo a una radiante Alice. Los abrazó y, llena de satisfacción, fue a prepararles una taza de café.

—¿Café? —dijo Alice—. Creo que debería tomar leche.

Jasper le tapó la boca con un dedo.

—No digas nada —dijo—. Le diré que los dos queremos leche.

—Le parecerá todavía más sospechoso —susurró Alice.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor estamos exagerando —dijo—. Ni siquiera lo sabemos con seguridad.

Alice se apoyó en el hombro de Jasper y cerró los ojos. Se sentía segura y en paz por primera vez desde hacía años.

—Sí que lo sabemos —dijo.

Jasper la meció en sus brazos.

—Sí que lo sabemos —repitió.

Cerró los ojos y no quiso dejarse llevar por el miedo. Sería maravilloso tener un hijo con ella. Nada malo podía suceder porque ella no era como su madre y no iba a aprovecharse de él.

Al cabo de unos instantes abrió los ojos. No podía dejar de preocuparse. Para un hombre con su pasado no era fácil tener confianza y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar frente a los acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

 ***~AT~***

Se casaron en la iglesia del condado. Charlotte y Peter fueron sus testigos. Bella Masen y su marido les enviaron flores, y sus felicitaciones, pero no pudieron asistir a la ceremonia porque su hijo estaba resfriado.

Jasper besó a Alice con una dulzura que no había esperado de él y ella se sintió en la cima del mundo. Desde que volvieron a Sheridan no la había tocado, excepto para tomarle la mano o rozar su boca con los labios.

Pero aquella noche era su noche de bodas. Se asombró al comprobar lo excitada que estaba, recordando el placer que Jasper le había enseñado. Ya no sentía miedo al pensar que yacería entre los brazos de Jasper. Y, sin duda, después de lo sinceros que habían sido el uno con el otro, podrían hacer frente a las cicatrices del pasado. Ni siquiera le importaría que él quisiera hacer el amor con la luz apagada, para que ella no pudiera verlo. Lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos y amarlo.

Pero si Alice esperaba que después de la marcha nupcial su relación con Jasper iba a cambiar de repente, se iba a llevar una sorpresa. Porque aquella tarde, Jasper, que había estado inquieto desde la ceremonia, preparó el equipaje y dijo que tenía que ir a California para ver a un toro semental.

—¿El día de tu boda? —exclamó Alice consternada.

Jasper parecía más incómodo que nunca.

—Si no fuera urgente, no iría —dijo—. El vendedor amenaza con vendérselo a otro.

—¿Y no puedes comprarlo?

—No sin verlo primero —dijo Jasper cerrando la maleta—. Sólo estaré fuera unos días.

—¡Unos días!

Jasper hizo una mueca. Trató de explicarse, pero en vez de eso, hizo un ademán.

—No te pasará nada. Charlotte tiene el número donde puedes localizarme si me necesitas.

—Ya te necesito, no te vayas.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Jasper con hosquedad.

Alice tenía la sensación de que Jasper ya empezaba a estar nervioso ante el confinamiento del matrimonio. En las semanas anteriores había tenido que hacer frente a demasiadas cosas, entre ellas una boda y un embarazo, y debía sentirse atrapado. Si no le dejaba marchar en aquellos momentos, podría perderlo para siempre. Era lo bastante sabia como para saber que Jasper necesitaba un poco de tiempo y de espacio. Aunque fuera el día de su boda, no podía acorralarlo, tenía que dejarlo marchar.

—Está bien —dijo sonriendo en lugar de discutir—. Si tienes que irte...

Al ver que no protestaba, Jasper se sorprendió y su impaciencia por irse aminoró.

—¿No te importa?

—Sí me importa —dijo Alice con sinceridad—. Pero te comprendo, quizás mejor de lo que supones.

Jasper la miró a los ojos.

—Es sólo un viaje de negocios —dijo—. No tiene nada que ver con nuestro matrimonio o con el niño.

—Claro que no.

A Jasper no le gustó la expresión de sus ojos.

—Crees que lo sabes todo de mí, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera he arañado la superficie —replicó Alice.

—Me alegro de que te des cuenta.

Alice se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso muy dulce en la boca. Jasper estaba muy tenso.

Alice sonrió.

—Buen viaje. ¿Vas en tu avión privado?

—No, voy en línea regular —dijo él.

—Mejor. Mientras no quieras decirle al piloto cómo volar —dijo recordando que una vez Jasper se había acercado a la cabina de un avión para decirle al piloto que tenía que cambiar el altímetro.

Jasper desvió la mirada.

—Era un novato y estaba tan nervioso que había conectado mal el altímetro. Menos mal que me di cuenta, si no nos habríamos estrellado.

—Supongo que sí. Además, aquel piloto no volvió a volar.

—Se dio cuenta de que no estaba hecho para pilotar aviones y tuvo narices para admitirlo —dijo y miró a Alice con calma—. Tienes mejor aspecto que en Tucson, pero no trabajes mucho, ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Y trata de comer más.

—Vale.

—No vayas a ninguna parte sin decírselo a Charlotte o a Peter.

—Vale.

—Y si algo va mal, llámame, no trates de solucionarlo tú sola.

—¿Algo más?

Jasper volvió a sentirse incómodo.

—No te acerques a los caballos. No montes hasta que no estemos seguros.

—Eres un pesado —murmuró Alice con una mirada burlona—. Imagínate, tú preocupándote por mí.

Jasper no reaccionó con humor, tal como Alice esperaba. De hecho, parecía más serio que nunca. Acarició el pelo de Alice y apreció su suave tacto, y mirándola dijo:

—Siempre me he preocupado por ti.

Alice suspiró y se fijó en el buen aspecto que tenía Jasper con el traje gris que llevaba.

—No puedo creer que me pertenezcas —le dijo, y se dio cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa de Jasper al oír sus palabras.

Aquella observación debería haberle complacido, pero no fue así. Unido a lo vulnerable que se sentía en sus brazos, le ponía furioso. Quitó la mano del cabello de Alice y dio media vuelta.

—Esta noche te llamo. Cuídate.

Alice se sonrojó. Se dio cuenta de que sus problemas con Jasper no habían terminado, sino que no habían hecho más que empezar.

—¡Jasper!

Jasper se detuvo y la miró con desgana.

Alice vaciló y frunció el ceño. Supo que a partir de aquel momento iba a tener muchos problemas para aproximarse a él. Así pues la primera vez tenía que hacerlo bien.

—El matrimonio no funciona bien porque sí —dijo eligiendo las palabras con cuidado—. Hace falta alguna cooperación, y compromiso. Yo puedo andar la mitad del camino, pero no todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eres mi marido —dijo Alice, y sintió un pequeño hormigueo al pronunciar aquella palabra.

—¿Y por eso crees que te pertenezco, porque me casé contigo? —le preguntó Jasper con un tono peligrosamente suave.

Alice lo miró durante un largo instante antes de responder.

—Recuerda que no fui yo quien te pidió que te casaras conmigo —dijo con calma—. Fuiste tú el que viniste por mí, no al revés.

Jasper hizo una mueca ante la altanera expresión de Alice.

—Fui a buscarte para que no te convirtieras en una madre soltera ¿O crees que tenía otros motivos? —le preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿O te parece que estoy loco de amor por ti?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Alice con cierta sumisión—. Sé que no me quieres. Siempre lo he sabido.

Jasper no llegaba a entender por qué sentía necesidad de ser tan desagradable con ella. La alegría había desaparecido de los ojos de Alice y su cara ya no estaba radiante. Si estaba embarazada, como sospechaban, ponerla de mal humor era lo peor que podía hacer. Pero ahora le pertenecía, y él ardía de deseo por ella. La deseaba con una pasión tan dominante que podía ponerle en sus manos para siempre. Y no era ése el único miedo que estaba conjurando. Cada minuto que pasaba tenía menos ganas de marcharse, así que tenía que irse cuanto antes. Debía estar solo para enfrentarse consigo mismo. ¿Por qué tenía ella que mirarlo de aquel modo?

Su silencio le hacía sentirse culpable.

—Buen viaje —dijo Alice por fin.

—¿No te escaparás mientras esté fuera? —le preguntó Jasper inesperadamente. Alice se sonrojó—. ¡Maldita sea...!

—No me hables así —replicó Alice. Le temblaba el labio inferior y apretó los puños. Se le iban a saltar las lágrimas—. Y no soy yo la que está a punto de huir, eres tú. ¡No puedes soportar la idea de tener una esposa, ¿verdad? ¡Sobre todo yo!

Las voces de Alice llegaron a oídos de Charlotte, que se encontraba en el vestíbulo. La mujer fue a la habitación y se quedó estupefacta ante la escena que vio ante sus ojos. Allí estaba Jasper, con una maleta en la mano, y Alice estaba frente a él, llorando.

—Pero si acabáis de casaros —dijo titubeante.

—¿Por qué no le dices la verdad, Jasper? No nos hemos casado por amor. ¡Nos casamos porque teníamos que hacerlo! —dijo Alice sollozando—. ¡Estoy embarazada, y el hijo es suyo!

Jasper se quedó pálido. Aquellas palabras se clavaron en él como un cuchillo surgido directamente del pasado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la aturdida expresión de Charlotte.

—No lo digas así. ¡Todavía no lo sabemos! —exclamó.

—Sí lo sabemos —dijo Alice—. Usé uno de esos chismes que venden en las farmacias.

Pensarlo era una cosa, saberlo otra muy distinta. Se quedó de pie, con la maleta en la mano. Alice estaba embarazada. Se fijó en su estómago, donde Alice había apoyado una de sus manos con un gesto protector. Luego se fijó en su cara húmeda y con un gesto de dolor.

—Bueno, el caso es que estáis casados —dijo Charlotte tratando de aferrarse a una brizna de optimismo—. Y a los dos os gustan los niños...

Alice se secó los ojos.

—Sí, nos gustan los niños —dijo y miró a Jasper—. ¿A qué estás esperando? Hay un toro en un prado de California que se muere porque lo compres, ¿o no? ¿Por qué no te vas?

—¿Te vas a California a comprar un toro en el día de tu boda? —preguntó Charlotte.

—Sí, me voy a comprar un toro —dijo Jasper con hostilidad, se puso el sombrero y se fue—. Volveré dentro de unos días.

Salió por la puerta dejándola abierta. Sabía que las dos mujeres lo miraban, pero no le importó. No estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse hasta la cama de Alice para pedirle por favor que se acostara con él, no iba a ser ninguna especie de juguete sexual para ella. Ella todavía le echaba la culpa por haberla dejado embarazada, por haber arruinado su vida. Iba a atormentarle igual que había hecho su madre, así que tenía que marcharse cuando todavía estaba a tiempo.

No se le ocurrió que se estaba comportando de un modo irracional, por lo menos no en aquellos momentos.

Pero en la suite del hotel de California, las cosas cobraron un sentido completamente distinto ante sus ojos.

Miró a su alrededor con sorpresa. A las dos horas de la boda, había abandonado a su mujer, embarazada, para marcharse a comprar un toro. No podía creer lo que había hecho ni lo que le había dicho a Alice. Debía haberse vuelto loco por completo.

Y tal vez así era, pensó. Se había torturado imaginando que le hacía el amor a Alice y una vez más sucumbía a la pasión desenfrenada que aquella mujer despertaba en su cuerpo. De nuevo lo vería débil y vulnerable, sólo que no vería sólo cómo su cuerpo se rendía ante ella, sino que sabría lo que realmente sentía. En la cumbre del éxtasis no sería capaz de ocultárselo.

Dio un largo suspiro. Nunca se había enfrentado a su propia vulnerabilidad con ella. De hecho, había llegado a extremos insospechados para no hacerle frente. Le había sido imposible derribar las barreras que se alzaban entre ellos por miedo a que ella quisiera vengarse por el modo en que la había tratado. Si le dejaba ver cuánto la deseaba, lo utilizaría contra él. ¿No se había burlado su propia madre de sus debilidades, ridiculizándole delante de su padre y sus amigos? ¿No se había pasado su infancia riéndose de él, haciéndole pagar, sin el conocimiento de su padre, por un matrimonio que ella no había deseado? Siempre le dijo que él había sido un error, y por su causa había tenido que casarse con un hombre al que no amaba...

Tenía gracia que no hubiera vuelto a recordar las palabras de su madre hasta aquel día. Alice estaba embarazada, y había dicho que tenía que casarse con él. Lo mismo que había dicho su madre.

Se tumbó en el amplio sofá que había en el cuarto de estar de la suite y recordó otras cosas. Recordó la suave piel de Alice y sus dulces gemidos de pasión. Gruñó al recordar el éxtasis que él mismo había experimentado. ¿Podría seguir viviendo sin volver a experimentar aquel placer, al precio que fuera?

Cerró los ojos. Siempre podría apagar las luces, pensó con humor. Así no podría verlo. Que lo oyera no le importaba, porque él también podía oírla. Alice no permanecía callada cuando hacía el amor.

Al recordar el placer que Alice sintiera aquella mañana, se le iluminaron los ojos. Hasta entonces él sólo le había causado dolor, pero le había enseñado que podía esperar mucho más de él.

Le había dicho que lo quería. Santo Dios, ¿cómo podía quererlo cuando no dejaba de atormentarla? Pero, ¿por qué no podía él aceptar su amor? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar su adicción a ella? Estaba embarazada y la había abandonado el día de la boda sin dejarla otra cosa que miedo porque él... porque él...

Abrió los ojos y respiró lenta y dolorosamente. Porque él también la amaba. No podía admitirlo ante ella, pero no podía ocultárselo a sí mismo. La amaba, la amaba desde que tenía quince años, cuando le había regalado aquel ratoncito de plata en su cumpleaños. La amó en Francia y se odió a sí mismo por aprovecharse de lo que ella sentía por él en un intento de negar ese amor. Pero ese amor había crecido tanto que había acabado por consumirlo. No podía librarse de él y no podía dejarse llevar por él. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Bueno, pensó poniéndose en pie, sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. Podía tomar una copa y luego llamar a Alice para dejar claras unas cuantas cosas.

 ***~AT~***

Alice se llevó una sorpresa al oír la grave voz de Jasper al otro lado del auricular. No esperaba que la llamase después del modo en que se había ido. Pasó el resto del día llorando y maldiciendo su suerte, mientras Charlotte trataba de consolarla. Se había ido a la cama temprano, enferma y decepcionada porque su marido ni siquiera soportaba estar en la misma casa con ella. Y después de lo tierno que había estado con ella en Tucson, era todavía peor.

Y en aquellos momentos estaba al otro lado de la línea, y parecía estar un poco bebido.

 _—¿Me oyes? —decía—. He dicho que de ahora en adelante sólo vamos a hacer el amor a oscuras._

—No me importa —dijo ella algo confusa.

 _—No te he preguntado si te importa. Y no puedes mirarme cuando lo hagamos._

—Ni se me pasa por la cabeza.

 _—Y no digas que soy tuyo. No soy tuyo. No voy a pertenecer a ninguna mujer._

—Jasper, yo nunca he dicho eso.

 _—Sí que lo dijiste. Pero yo no soy un perro, ¿me oyes?_

—Sí, te oigo

Alice no pudo evitar una sonrisa al comprobar los esfuerzos de Jasper por hacerse comprender. La angustia y la decepción habían desaparecido y Jasper aireaba sus peores miedos sin darse cuenta de ello. Era una fascinante mirada a un hombre que se estaba quitando la máscara.

 _—Yo no te pertenezco —continuó Jasper._

Tenía calor y estaba sudando. Quizás debiera encender el aire acondicionado, si podía encontrarlo. Le dio una patada a la mesa y estuvo a punto de tirar la lámpara. Lo que sí se cayó fue el teléfono.

—¿Jasper? —dijo Alice preocupada al oír el ruido al otro lado de la línea.

Oyó un murmullo y algunos juramentos.

 _—Me he tropezado con la mesa. ¡Y no te rías!_

—Oh, ni soñarlo —le dijo Alice.

 _—No puedo encontrar el aire acondicionado. Tiene que estar en alguna parte. ¿Cómo diablos pueden esconder algo tan grande?_

Alice casi lo echó todo a perder porque estuvo a punto de no poder contener la risa.

—Mira debajo de la ventana —le dijo.

 _—¿Qué ventana? Ah, ésa. Vale._

Hubo otra pausa y más ruidos extraños, seguidos de otro juramento y un golpe sordo.

 _—Creo que he puesto la calefacción —dijo—. Hace mucho calor._

—Llama a recepción y diles que suban a ver —dijo Alice.

 _—¿A ver el qué?_

—El aire acondicionado.

 _—Ya lo he visto yo —dijo Jasper entre dientes—. Está debajo de la ventana._

Alice no quiso discutir.

—¿Has visto el toro? —le preguntó.

 _—¿Qué toro? —replicó Jasper, y se hizo una pausa—. Oye, aquí no hay ningún toro, ¿estás loca? Esto es un hotel._

Alice no podía contener la risa.

 _—¿Te estás riendo? —dijo Jasper con furia._

—No, no. Es que me ha dado tos. Estoy tosiendo —dijo Alice, y tosió.

Se hizo otra pausa.

 _—Iba a decirte algo —dijo Jasper tratando de concentrarse—. Ah, ya me acuerdo. Escucha, Alice, puedo vivir sin el sexo. Ni siquiera lo necesito._

—Sí, Jasper.

 _—Pero si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo —prosiguió Jasper generosamente._

—Sí, me gustaría mucho.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

 _—¿En serio? —preguntó._

—Me encanta dormir contigo.

Jasper volvió a aclararse la garganta.

 _—Oh —dijo al cabo de un minuto._

Era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla. Jasper hablaba como si le hubieran puesto el suero de la verdad.

—Jasper —comenzó con precaución—, ¿por qué te marchaste a California?

 _—Para no tener que hacer el amor contigo —dijo él—. No quería que vieras... cuánto te deseo. Lo mucho que me importas._

El corazón de Alice empezó a henchirse, a elevarse, a volar.

—Te quiero —susurró.

Jasper dio un profundo suspiro.

 _—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero —dijo—. Te quiero... mucho. ¡Mucho, Alice, mucho, mucho...! —dijo Jasper y tragó saliva. Apenas podía hablar._

Alice casi se alegró, porque ella tampoco podía hablar. Se agarraba al teléfono como si fuera un salvavidas y el corazón le latía frenéticamente.

 _—Pero no quiero que lo sepas —prosiguió Jasper—. Porque a las mujeres les gusta tener armas. No puedes saber cómo me siento, Alice, porque lo aprovecharías en mi contra, como tu madre se aprovechó de mi padre porque la quería mucho._

Alice se estremeció.

 _—Escucha, ahora tengo que acostarme —dijo Jasper que frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algo—. No puedo recordar por qué te he llamado._

—No importa, cariño —dijo Alice dulcemente—. No importa.

 _—Cariño —repitió Jasper y respiró profundamente—. No sabes cómo me duele cuando me llamas cariño. Estoy encerrado dentro de mí mismo y no puedo salir. Te echo de menos. No sabes cuánto. Buenas noches... cariño._

La comunicación se cortó, pero Alice se quedó pegada al teléfono, esperando. Al cabo de un minuto oyó el sonido de la centralita.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —dijo la operadora.

—Sí, sí puede. ¿Puede decirme cómo puedo llegar al hotel?

 ***~AT~***

Charlotte no paró de refunfuñar en el camino hacia el aeropuerto de Sheridan, pero tampoco paró de reír. Dejó a Alice camino de Salt Lake City, Utah, donde tomaría otro avión para California. Era un viaje muy cansado y ella ya estaba muy fatigada, pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer, reunirse con su reticente marido antes de que volviera a estar sobrio.

Llegó al hotel a la mañana siguiente muy temprano y preguntó por la habitación de Jasper.

Sintiéndose como una espía, entró en la suite con la llave maestra y miró a su alrededor con cierto recelo. Pero no había sido la timidez la que la había llevado hasta allí, sino el valor.

Abrió la puerta de lo que debía ser el dormitorio y allí estaba, desnudo, hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, como si se hubiera quedado dormido antes de poder meterse bajo las sábanas. Aunque no le habría hecho falta arroparse, porque hacía bastante calor.

Alice se acercó al aparato de aire acondicionado. Estaba apagado. Lo puso en la máxima intensidad y lo encendió. Permaneció de pie durante unos instantes, porque, debido al calor, sentía un pequeño mareo. El aire fresco le dio en la cara y pudo respirar con mayor facilidad.

Oyó un ruido y se dio la vuelta. Jasper estaba apoyado en un codo y la miraba. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.


	12. Final

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original Un Asunto de Familia de Diana Palmer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final**

* * *

—Buenos días —dijo Alice. Había llegado el momento de estar cara a cara con Jasper después de la extraordinaria conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior, y la invadió la timidez.

—Buenos días —dijo Jasper fijándose en ella.

Alice llevaba vaqueros y chaqueta y tenía el pelo revuelto. Jasper se preguntaba si sería un espejismo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Estaba poniendo el aire acondicionado —dijo Alice.

—Dale al otro botón.

Alice se sonrojó al comprobar la exultante masculinidad de Jasper. No sólo estaba desnudo, estaba excitado, y, aparentemente, ya no sentía ningún rubor porque ella le mirara.

—Estamos casados —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa burlona—. Si no quieres mirarme, nadie te obliga a hacerlo.

Alice lo miró. Por la expresión de sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que volvía a haber una barrera entre ellos. Había ido al hotel llena de esperanzas, de felicidad, porque él, finalmente, había admitido lo que sentía por ella, pero en aquellos momentos se daba cuenta de que había vuelto a esperar demasiado. Estaba claro que Jasper se negaría a admitir nada, que estaba dispuesto a mantener las distancias a toda costa. Ni siquiera el niño significaba nada para él. Vivirían juntos, pero como dos extraños, con el niño como único lazo entre ellos. Podía ver con claridad los largos y solitarios años en que lo amaría sin ver su amor recompensado, sin esperanza.

—He venido a decirte que regreso a Tucson —dijo con frialdad—. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? —añadió al verlo tan sorprendido—. Te casaste conmigo porque creías que era lo que debías hacer, pero te has arrepentido y no quieres verme. Te hago perder el control y eso es algo que no puedes soportar. Bueno, pues ya no tendrás que preocuparte. He hecho las maletas y mañana ya no estaré en tu casa.

Jasper se levantó. Desnudo era intimidador. Se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos inesperadamente y la llevó hacia la cama.

—¡Bájame! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Quieres que te dé una pista?

La puso sobre la cama y se echó encima. La agarró por las muñecas y las puso por encima de la cabeza, sobre el colchón.

—¡Te odio! —dijo Alice con furia y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Te odio, Jasper!

—Claro que sí —dijo él.

A Alice, perdida en un torbellino de emociones, su voz le sonó muy dulce. Pero debía estar equivocada, pensó. Jasper entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y se inclinó para besarla suave, tiernamente. Apretó el pecho contra el de Alice y deslizó las piernas entre las suyas. El silencio magnificaba la respiración agitada de Alice y el ruido de sus cuerpos.

Alice le echó los brazos al cuello, él deslizó las manos bajo el cuerpo de Alice y luego la desabrochó los botones de la camisa y bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Alice, se daba cuenta de cada uno de los movimientos de Jasper, que la desvestía sin dejar de besarla. Le acarició los pechos y le besó los pezones mientras le quitaba la ropa, hasta que quedó completamente desnuda. Alice notó el vello de su pecho y sintió cosquillas, luego su cuerpo se estremeció de deseo.

Jasper no decía nada. La besó de la cabeza a los pies, como nunca había hecho. La acarició con un misterio que la habría vuelto loca de celos al pensar en las mujeres que le habían enseñado aquellas caricias, si hubiera sido capaz de pensar. La besó con intensidad, con frenesí, sin dejar de acariciarla, como si el placer de Alice fuera para él lo más importante del mundo. Era como si encendiera hogueras y las apagara una y otra vez hasta llevarla hasta el límite de la locura. Alice gemía con alivio cuando él abandonaba sus expertas caricias.

Pero fue mucho, mucho tiempo después cuando, finalmente, él se abrió paso entre sus piernas para hendir el oscuro y dulce misterio de su cuerpo, cubriendo la boca de Alice con la suya mientras empujaba suavemente.

Alice se puso ligeramente tensa, pero no opuso resistencia, al contrario, suspiró y se apretó contra él, y él empujó un poco más. Jasper nunca había sido más dulce, más lento, más tierno. Notaba su cariño, su amor. Alice no abrió los ojos, no trató de mirarlo. Yacía sumergida en el placer de cada uno de sus suaves movimientos, gimiendo rítmicamente bajo la exquisita oleada de placer que cada vez era más y más profunda.

Con enloquecedora precisión, Jasper llevó el placer hasta un crescendo que la dejó susurrándole palabras que la hubieran sorprendido unos minutos después. Pero en aquellos momentos no existía el futuro, ni la vergüenza. Todo su cuerpo era un ruego, un temblor. De repente, Jasper la penetró aún más y comenzó a moverse con un ritmo lento, profundo e interminable que la llevó dando vueltas hacia una luz cegadora. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y tembló y gritó entre sus labios con angustia y deleite. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y vivió el mayor éxtasis de placer que había sentido nunca, tan profundo y conmovedor que casi se confundía con el dolor.

Sólo entonces, al ver los espasmos de placer de Alice, Jasper buscó su propia plenitud. Y fue como la vez anterior, espasmos de ardiente placer que crecían y crecían y de repente estallaban en una explosión de luz y calor que le convertían en un ser sin forma, ni pensamiento. Él era parte de ella y ella parte de él. No había nada más en el mundo, sólo ellos dos. Sólo... aquel placer...

*~AT~*

Jasper se apoyó sobre un costado y la miró. Alice apartó la vista, pero él la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Bueno, ¿todavía quieres dejarme después de eso? —le preguntó—. ¿O quieres convencerme de que todas esas cosas que me has susurrado al oído son el resultado de un momento de locura?

Alice se levantó y se dirigió al baño para vomitar. Llegó justo a tiempo. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a partirle el pecho y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Qué monstruo era Jasper, pensaba, burlándose, aprovechándose de lo que le había dicho en los momentos más íntimos. ¿Y dónde había aprendido a acariciar de aquella manera? ¿Acaso era un seductor, un mujeriego?

Jasper se anudó una toalla en la cintura y, con un suspiro de resignación, empapó una toallita en agua y se agachó junto a Alice. Cuando se le pasó el mareo, le limpió la cara, la llevó a la cama y la tapó con la sábana.

—Dame la ropa —dijo Alice—. ¡No puedo irme así!

—No hay ningún problema porque no vas a ninguna parte —dijo Jasper, recogió la ropa de Alice, abrió la ventana y la tiró.

Alice se quedó de piedra, observando cómo llevaba a cabo el acto más irracional que le había visto hacer.

—No he traído más ropa que ésa —dijo alarmada—. Y ahora incluso mi ropa interior, ¡mi ropa interior, por Dios! ¿Cómo voy a salir de la habitación? ¿Cómo voy a salir del hotel?

—No vas a salir —replicó Jasper, observando la tersa y morena piel de los hombros de Alice—. Dios, qué guapa eres. Me cortas en aliento cuando estás desnuda.

Alice guardó silencio. No sabía cómo salir de aquella situación.

Jasper se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

—Supongo que no puedo esperar que lo entiendas todo de una vez —dijo Jasper con ternura y acariciándole el pelo—. Mientras tratas de comprender la situación, voy a llamar para que suban algo de comida. ¿Te apetece helado de fresa y melón?

Era el postre favorito de Alice, aunque no sabía que Jasper lo supiera. Asintió lentamente.

—¿Y té?

—La cafeína...

—Leche fría entonces —dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Alice asintió de nuevo.

Jasper descolgó el teléfono y habló con el servicio de habitaciones. Luego abrió su maleta, tomó una camisa limpia y la dejó sobre la cama.

—No uso pijama —dijo—, pero puedes ponerte eso cuando entre el camarero.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Alice algo incómoda.

Jasper la miró con humor.

—¿No te gusta que te vean con un hombre desnudo, aunque sea tu marido?

Alice se sonrojó.

—¿Y eras tú la que me llamabas mojigato? —dijo Jasper levantándose y tirando la toalla para ponerse los pantalones—. ¿Mejor? —le preguntó abrochándose el cinturón.

Alice lo miró con puro placer, observando su amplio pecho, cubierto de vello, su estrecha cintura, sus largas y poderosas piernas. Le encantaba mirarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía tendría problemas otra vez, así que apartó la vista.

Jasper se dio cuenta. Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y con un largo suspiro apoyó la mano en el hombro desnudo de Alice. Estaba fresco y húmedo. Alice estaba pálida.

—Adelante —dijo Jasper—, mírame. Ya no me importa. Supongo que anoche te conté todo lo que había que contar. No recuerdo muy bien lo que dije, pero seguro que fui elocuente.

Alice lo miró con cautela. No dijo nada, pero tenía un gesto de resignación y tristeza.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Alice...

Alice enterró la cara en la almohada y apretó los puños.

—Déjame sola —susurró tristemente—. Ya has tenido lo que querías y ahora me odias otra vez. Siempre es lo mismo, siempre...

Jasper la tomó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Frotó la cara contra su pelo y su cuello.

—Te quiero —dijo con voz grave—. ¡Te quiero más que a mi vida! Maldita sea, ¿es que no es suficiente?

Era lo que había dicho la noche anterior, pero en aquellos momentos estaba sobrio. Quería creerlo desesperadamente, pero no confiaba en él.

—Tú no quieres quererme —dijo sollozando y apretándose contra él.

Jasper suspiró pesadamente, como si dejara escapar una carga intolerable.

—Sí quiero —dijo después de una larga pausa. Parecía derrotado—. Te quiero a ti y quiero a tu hijo. Quiero abrazarte en la oscuridad y hacerte el amor a la luz del día. Quiero consolar tus lágrimas con besos y compartir contigo las alegrías. Pero tengo miedo.

—No, tú no —susurró Alice acariciando el pelo de la nuca de Jasper—. Tú eres fuerte y no tienes miedo.

—Sólo tengo miedo contigo —confesó Jasper—. Sólo por ti. Nunca lo tuve hasta que apareciste tú. Alice, si te perdiera, no podría vivir.

A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Pero no vas a perderme —dijo—. No voy a salir corriendo. No quería irme, pero pensaba qué tú querías que me fuera.

—¡No! —exclamó Jasper con voz grave, y levantó la cabeza. Tenía un gesto sombrío, de preocupación—. No quería decir eso. Lo que quería decir es que podría perderte cuando tengas al niño.

—¡Por Dios santo!

—Algunas mujeres todavía se mueren al dar a luz —murmuró incómodamente—. Mi madre murió.

Alice estaba conociendo cosas sobre él que nunca se habría atrevido a preguntar.

—¿Tu madre murió al dar a luz? —le preguntó con delicadeza.

Jasper asintió.

—Estaba embarazada. No quería tener al niño y trató de abortar, pero mi padre se enteró y la amenazó con quitarle su asignación. Ella olvidó el asunto, pero algo salió mal. Estaban de viaje aunque el embarazo estaba muy avanzado. Sólo había una pequeña clínica, y un solo médico —dijo Jasper suspirando—. Y murió. Mi padre la quería mucho, tanto como quiso a tu madre. Tuvieron que pasar años para que se recobrara. Se sentía responsable. Y yo me sentiría responsable si algo te ocurriera.

Alice entrelazó sus dedos. Era abrumador que la quisiera tanto. No quería librarse de ella, al contrario, estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de perderla.

—Soy fuerte y tengo buena salud y quiero tener a nuestro hijo. Quiero vivir —dijo suavemente—, yo no podría dejarte, Jasper.

Jasper la miró. Alice tenía una expresión contenida, firme. Le acarició los labios con un dedo tembloroso.

—Algún día confiarás en mí —dijo Alice con dulzura—. Te darás cuenta de que nunca te haría daño deliberadamente, ni trataría de hacerte sentir menos hombre porque me quieras.

Jasper apoyó la mano en su mejilla.

—Y no me dejarás —añadió con una sonrisa penetrante.

—No. Sin ti no puedo vivir —dijo sonriendo con ternura, y tomó la mano de Jasper y la puso sobre su regazo—. Estoy embarazada. Tenemos un futuro en el que pensar.

—Un futuro —dijo Jasper, y le tembló la mano—. Supongo que voy a tener que dejar de vivir apegado a mis malos recuerdos. Va a ser duro.

—El primer paso es mirar hacia delante.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Supongo que sí —dijo—. ¿Hasta dónde hay que mirar?

—Hasta los primeros grandes almacenes —dijo Alice con humor—. No puedo pasarme el día desnuda.

Jasper apretó los labios y, por primera vez desde que Alice llegó, parecía muy tranquilo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó—. ¿Es que ya estás satisfecha?

Alice lo miró.

—¿Lo estás? —insistió Jasper—. Porque quiero hacer el amor otra vez.

—¿A la luz del día?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Igual que antes —dijo muy serio—. Has cerrado los ojos. No lo vuelvas a hacer, no volveré a quejarme. Siento haberte avergonzado porque querías ver algo tan hermoso.

Alice no sabía cómo tomarse aquel repentino cambio de actitud. Lo miró a los ojos, pero no vio más secretos. Ya no le escondía nada.

—Lo sé —murmuró Jasper tristemente—. Todavía no puedes confiar plenamente en mí, pero ya lo conseguiremos.

—¿Lo haremos?

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la respuesta de Jasper. Alice se puso la camisa rápidamente y se la abrochó, mientras Jasper fue a abrir al camarero, firmó la cuenta y le dio una propina.

—Quítate eso —murmuró al cerrar la puerta otra vez.

—No.

—Sí. Pero primero, vamos a ver qué le damos a tu estómago —dijo Jasper.

Tomó un plato con helado de fresa y se sentó en la cama. Tomó una cucharada y se la ofreció a Alice.

Alice se quedó un poco sorprendida.

—Tú me diste de comer cuando estaba en el hospital —dijo Jasper—. Ahora me toca a mí.

—Yo no estoy herida —replicó Alice.

—Sí que lo estás —dijo Jasper—. Aquí.

Jasper puso la cuchara en la mano que sostenía el plato y con la mano libre tocó el pecho de Alice a través de la camisa. Notó la inmediata respuesta, pero no continuó, sino que volvió a ofrecerle el helado.

—Vamos —dijo—, te sentará bien.

Alice se imaginó a Jasper con un bebé en brazos, sonriendo, exactamente como estaba, tratando de meterle la cuchara en la boca, y sonrió mientras tomaba el helado.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —dijo Jasper.

—En un bebé, que no querrá ni jarabe ni espinacas.

La mirada de Jasper se ensombreció, pero no con irritación. Respiró profundamente y le dio a Alice otra cucharada.

—Creo que también tendré que cambiar pañales y preparar biberones —murmuró Jasper.

—Nada de biberones —dijo Alice—. Quiero darle el pecho.

Jasper se quedó quieto y miró a Alice, aturdido al comprobar que aquella afirmación le había excitado.

Al ver la quietud de su cuerpo, su mirada sombría y el ligero color de sus mejillas, Alice se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lo imaginó mirándola mientras le daba el pecho al niño.

—Estas temblando —dijo Jasper con la voz trémula.

Alice se movió inquieta y se rió nerviosamente.

—Estaba pensando en ti, mirándome dar de comer al niño —dijo.

—Yo también.

Alice se fijó en su boca. Tuvo que contener el aliento al sentir una oleada de deseo.

—Santo Dios —dijo Jasper, dejó el plato en la mesilla, porque estaba temblando, y al volver a mirarla, Alice se había desabrochado la camisa. La abrió y observó a Jasper, que miraba sus pechos erguidos.

Le agarró la cabeza con manos temblorosas y se tumbó, haciendo que Jasper la besara los senos. Jasper la besó con ardor, apasionadamente, apretándola contra la cama.

—Estoy demasiado excitado, voy a hacerte daño.

—No, no me vas a hacer daño —dijo Alice apretándolo contra sí, arqueándose bajo su boca ardiente—. Oh, Jasper, Jasper, es la sensación más dulce que...

—Sabes a pétalos de rosa. Dios, nena, no creo que pueda esperar.

—No importa —dijo Alice sin aliento.

Le ayudó a quitarse la camisa y apartar las sábanas y a ponerse sobre ella. Luego lo guió dentro de sí. Esperaba que fuera desagradable, pero no lo fue.

Jasper sintió la facilidad de la posesión y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Alice a los ojos besándola con dulzura.

—Te dejo... que mires —susurró, estremeciéndose al notar la creciente tensión—. No me importa. Te quiero, te quiero, Alice, te quiero.

Alice observó a Jasper, su rostro tenso, el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas y los ojos que se dilataban a medida que aumentaba el ritmo frenético de sus cuerpos, la pasión desenfrenada. Jasper separó el pecho del de Alice y apretó la mandíbula.

—Mira... —pudo decir antes de perder por completo el control.

Alice anduvo con él cada paso del camino. Se apretó contra él, que empujaba con violencia y frenesí, para darle la mayor satisfacción posible. Se abrió a él y lo vio gritar en oleadas de éxtasis. Entonces también ella gritó y su cuerpo estalló en fragmentos de color, ardiendo mientras el mundo entero giraba a su alrededor.

Oyó muy lejana la voz de Jasper, con un tono de preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —decía.

—Nada, estoy bien —dijo y sus ojos, grandes y verdes, brillaron de satisfacción—. He dicho cosas increíbles —dijo sintiéndose incómoda.

—Cosas malvadas y eróticas —dijo Jasper asintiendo—. Me encanta.

Se inclinó y la besó.

—No puede haber límites en lo que nos digamos en la cama ni en lo que hagamos. No pienso burlarme de lo que digas o hagas, jamás.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Alice—. Te he mirado.

Jasper se sonrojó.

—Ya lo sé. Yo también te miré a ti.

Alice sonrió tímidamente.

—Pero no he podido ver mucho. Había estrellas explotando en mi cabeza.

—Y en la mía, así que tampoco te he podido ver bien. Supongo que empiezo a perder mis inhibiciones, poco a poco.

—Puede que yo también —dijo Alice apartando el cabello húmedo de Jasper de su frente—. Me gusta estar así contigo. Me gusta que llegues lo más cerca posible.

Jasper la abrazó y exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Tanta intimidad es nueva para mí —dijo.

—¡Ja! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer las caricias que me hiciste esta mañana? ¡No! —exclamó tapándole la boca—. No me lo digas. No quiero saberlo.

Jasper la miró. Tenía un gesto de enfado.

—Sí que quieres, y yo te lo voy a decir. Las aprendí en una sucesión de noches cuidadosamente elegidas pero emocionalmente insatisfactorias. Las aprendí sin participar realmente en ellas. No, no mires a otro lado. Tienes que oír esto —dijo y Alice lo miró—. Me he acostado con otras mujeres, pero hasta que toqué tu cuerpo nunca había hecho el amor. Aquel día, en el suelo de mi estudio, fue la primera vez en mi vida que me di completa y deliberadamente a una mujer.

Alice se excitó.

—Pero no te gustó —dijo.

—Me encantó —dijo Jasper—. No me gustó que me miraras porque no confiaba en ti. Cuánto lo siento. Concebimos un niño en el calor de aquella mañana. Siento que por mi culpa no sea para ti un recuerdo más feliz... para los dos.

—Yo no lo siento —dijo Alice y sonrió con malicia—. Mirarte fue la experiencia más excitante que nunca me había ocurrido.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Jasper con ternura—. Porque esta mañana yo he podido mirarte a ti, todo el tiempo. Y ahora entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

Alice se apoyó sobre su pecho y besó a Jasper en la boca, mordisqueando el labio superior.

—Porque querías ver el amor en mis ojos —susurró.

—Sí. Y eso fue lo que tú viste en los míos, por encima del deseo que me hacía tan vulnerable.

Al cabo de un largo instante, Alice respondió.

—Entonces no me di cuenta, pero es cierto, era el amor lo que no querías que yo viera.

—Sí —dijo Jasper recorriendo la nariz de Alice con un dedo, disfrutando de la perezosa intimidad de sus relajados cuerpos—. Podría haberme ahorrado problemas. No has sabido lo que siento por ti hasta que no te lo dije anoche, medio borracho, ¿o sí lo sabías?

—No, no lo sabía —confesó Alice chascando la lengua—. Y me sorprendió tanto que tomé el primer avión para ver si lo decías en serio —dijo y lo miró a los ojos—. Al llegar pensé que no querías que estuviera aquí.

—Estaba sorprendido y contento porque me has evitado el problema de volar a Sheridan para demostrarte que he decidido dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Alice estaba tumbada ante él y Jasper la miró maravillado y complacido.

—¿Te das cuenta? Antes ni siquiera podía mirarte —le dijo—. Me sentía incómodo al verte desnuda.

—Entonces estamos haciendo progresos.

—Aparentemente —dijo Jasper y acarició un pezón. Frunció el ceño al ver las venas azules. El pezón estaba más oscuro y más grande. Deslizó la mano hacia su vientre y sonrió—. Dios mío, cómo has cambiado.

Alice sonrió complacida.

—En Navidad estaré como un globo —dijo.

Jasper la acarició.

—Y tanto —dijo y le besó el vientre—. No le hemos hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—Los niños son muy fuertes —dijo Alice. Sabía que Jasper estaba pensando en el niño que habían perdido—. Éste quiere nacer, lo sé.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Permaneció en silencio largo tiempo. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

—No vas a perderme —dijo Alice—. Te lo prometo.

Jasper suspiró profundamente.

—Está bien.

Alice se sentó y se apretó contra él.

—Tengo sueño —dijo.

—Yo también. Podríamos dormir un poco. ¿Estás mejor?

—Oh, sí. En realidad no me sentía mal —murmuró Alice chascando la lengua—. Al contrario, me he sentido demasiado bien.

Jasper la abrazó con fuerza.

—Después de todo, la vida puede ser maravillosa.

—Hummm —murmuró Alice. Estaba soñolienta. Cerró los ojos y se durmió oyendo el latido del corazón de Jasper.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **En nuestro perfil encontraras el link de descarga del pdf de esta historia en dos versiones Jasper/Alice y Edward/Bella**


End file.
